Hidden Flame
by the-4gotten-marauder
Summary: Harry Potter is kidnapped when the Dursley's fail to pick him up from the train station. He his forced to drink a potion and when he wakes up and sees Sirius he's sure he's dead. That's before he learns he's the prince of a realm inhabited by elves. D/H
1. Chapter 1

Harry sat with his forehead pressed against the window of the train. He was going back to the Dursley's again and this time would be the last time. If this summer didn't kill him that was. The summer the year before had been hell on earth since the Dursleys had learned of Sirius's death. This year was sure to be worse if they learned of the death of Dumbledore as well. Their was no one left to make sure his relatives didn't kill him.

Ron and Hermione sat across from him holding hands. Both would cast concerned glances at him from time to time thinking he didn't notice.

"Guys I'm fine. I'm not going to spontaneously combust I promise."

Hermione dropped her gaze and Ron looked at him strangely.

"What's Spontaneously Combust?"

Harry chuckled and Hermione looked up at him with a slight smile on her face.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay mate?" Ron asked when they got to the platform at King's cross.

"Yeah I'll be okay just make sure you guys write." Harry shrugged giving his two best friends a weak smile.

With parting hugs from Hermione and Mrs. Weasley Harry was left on his own. The Dursleys seemed to have forgotten to pick him up. With a deep sigh he went to sit outside.

After several hours passed Harry realized his relatives were not coming to get him. It was going to be a long walk back to that hell hole. He didn't even know why he was going back not like there was anybody to make him do it.

Harry shuddered and a tear ran down his face seeming to feel his mood the previously sunny sky clouded over and rain began to fall. He had only made it about two miles when he just couldn't hold in his emotions anymore. He sat down on the ground and began to cry. The rain soaked through his clothes and his hair was hanging limp against his face.

So lost in his sorrow he didn't notice the group of people sneaking up on him until it was too late.

"Let Go of me!" He yelled kicking his legs and struggling to get his wand out of his pocket.

Several sets of strong arms were on him holding him down as a potion was forced down his throat and then let him go stepping back.

Harry rolled over onto his knees gagging and sputtering trying to throw the potion back up.

"It'll do you no good young one." One of his attackers muttered.

Harry's vision began to go blurry and he was finding it hard to stay upright. There were five of them that he could make out. They were dressed in odd pants and vests it looked like but before he could really figure it out he hit the ground unconscious.

"It'll be okay kiddo." Were the only comforting words he heard before succumbing to darkness.

When Harry opened his eyes again he was in a strange room lit by a chandelier. The walls seemed to be made of smooth polished wood and was hung with tapestries in dark hues. Harry soon realized he was laying on a huge bed with a down comforter over his lower half.

He jumped slightly when he realized he was naked. He sat up pulling the comforter up about his shoulders looking around the room in awe. So preoccupied he didn't even notice he wasn't wearing his glasses. Nor did he notice somebody enter the room.

"Hey kiddo how you feeling?"

Harry jerked his head up and rubbed his eyes. "I'm not wearing my glasses." He murmured. Then addressed the other problem at hand,

"I'm dead." Harry felt his lower lip start to tremble and he looked up at his godfather who had been dead for over a year now. "Those people they killed me with that potion."

Sirius held out his arms and pulled his godson into a hug.

"You are not dead and I was one of those people. We had to put your body into a kind of stasis until we could fix the things that have been wrong for so many years. Your eyesight being one of those things." Sirius explained.

Harry now looked at Sirius' strange attire he was wearing loose fitting woven cotton pants what appeared to be a tunic and leather moccasins. His long hair was pulled back with a leather thong and a belt around his waist held a sword.

"But you're dead." Harry stuttered in utter confusion.

"No Harry I didn't die. I just went to a different realm." Sirius smiled. "This is the Elven realm and they've been waiting to meet you for a long time."

"How long is a long time?" Harry asked still confused as to his where abouts.

"Well time runs differently here in the Elven realm. A month here is only about a week in the time you are accustomed to."

Sirius seemed different somehow. Calmer more tranquil. Harry finally got it through his thick Gryffindor skull that this could very well be a trap.

"What do I call you in animagus form?" Harry snapped.

"Snuffles. Wh.."

Harry cut him off before he could ask anything. "Who are the marauders?"

"It consisted of James, myself, Moony and that rat Pettigrew." Sirius was looking at him very strangely.

"How did you escape third year?" Harry fired another question. Very few people knew the answer to this one.

"You and Hermione broke me out of the tower and I flew away on Buckbeak. Harry what is this about?" Sirius finally lost his cool composure.

"You are different I had to make sure it was you and this wasn't a trap." Harry shrugged not in the least bit sorry for his paranoia.

"That was very smart of you Harry. As for being different the elves are a very calm people they are highly meditative and very in touch with nature. You will learn their ways as I have learn to be tranquil and calm. Once you're in touch with that tranquility you will have a much better control of your temper and your magic." Sirius explained.

"That makes sense when you think about it." Harry sighed. "Oh, Sirius I have to tell you Dumbledore he."

"I know Kiddo. There are elves that patrol outside of this realm and a few that have been keeping an eye on you. After last summer we couldn't let you go back there so we staged the kidnapping." Sirius rubbed the back of his neck in an apparent show of uneasiness.

"Why are they keeping an eye on me might I ask?"

That was the question the one thing he hoped Harry wouldn't ask.

"I'm actually not allowed to tell you. The high regent asked to speak with you as soon as you awoke so that he could explain."

Harry looked at him in disbelief shaking his head. "Okay fine where are my clothes?" He sighed dramatically.

"The wardrobe there to the side has a whole new set of clothes in your size you've been out for about a week the tailors had plenty of time to prepare your wardrobe. I'll wait for you outside the door." Sirius gave a half bow before leaving the room.

Harry groaned and went to the closet indicated upon opening it he discovered a lot of the same outfit Sirius was wearing only his were in black instead of white and the baggy pants seemed to be made of silk.

With a shake of his head Harry pulled out the odd outfit and put it on he also found a pair of black moccasins. After he was dressed Harry met Sirius outside of the room and walked with him down a long series of corridors and winding staircases.

"Right through here Harry I'll wait for you." Sirius indicated a large gilded door carved with intricate Celtic knots.

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat and slowly entered. He found himself in a large thrown room a young male sat upon the throne and several other people sat around the room in various places amusing themselves with polishing swords and carving.

"Ah Harry Potter." The man on the throne greeted in a smooth voice that made Harry think of a warm spring day.

"Sir," He greeted bowing his head.

"No no no. You do not bow to me. It is I who bow to you my prince." The man had stood and made his way down to stand in front of him. The regent was at least six foot something and he stood well above Harry's small stature.

"Prince?!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yes," The regent replied with a bow "Please forgive my rudeness. I am Samuel Aiolos.. Please follow me to the inner chamber we may discuss things in private I imagine you have many questions."

Harry nodded and followed him into another room beyond the thrown room.

The Regent gestured for Harry to sit behind the ornately designed desk while taking a seat in front of it.

"Let me first start by telling you your mother's true heritage." Samuel began. "When I have finished my story you may feel free to ask questions."

Harry nodded his understanding and Samuel began.

"Your mother was the only child of King Alexander and Queen Victoria which made her heir to the Elven realm. However she was kidnapped shortly before her second birthday. By the time we found her she had been placed in a muggle home and they all fully believed she belonged there. We suspected memory altercations.

We watched her for years trying to find a way to reintroduce her to our world and then she disappeared.

We found out later that The one your kind fears had killed her but she had a son who had survived. We could not get to you because of the protection on the home you were kept at. Until you turned sixteen and by then you were gone again." Samuel stopped for a moment to make sure Harry was understanding everything he was being told.

"Why did it have to wait until I was sixteen?" Harry asked.

"Because you are royalty you would start training along the side of the king to take over the crown at the age of sixteen. Though you aren't old enough to be king until you are nineteen. Therefore any spells of protection the wizarding world had on you dissipated on your sixteenth birthday." Samuel explained with a smile.

"I apologize for interrupting. Please continue." Harry then waved his hand.

"Sirius filled us all in on what your holidays were like and we decided to come get you before you made it to the Dursleys. We are aware of the prophecy stating you must defeat Voldemort and if you would stay you would be trained in the ways of the Elves as well as being prepared to rule until you turn nineteen and can take over."

"Whoa whoa whoa. You want me to rule over the elven realm?" Harry asked flabbergasted.

"Yes, We have waited many years to find the last of the Adrastos blood line and now we have you."

Samuel responded enthusiastically.

"Um no offense but I can't even handle my own life how am I supposed to handle being a king?" Harry squeaked.

"We will teach you young one. We will teach you all you could need to know and I will remain at your side for as long as necessary as will Lord Black." Samuel could feel Harry's resolve starting to melt. He would be their king.

"Sirius is a lord?" Harry then asked quirking up an eyebrow.

"Yes, Did you not see his clothing?" Samuel asked before mentally smacking himself. "Sorry of course you wouldn't know the meaning behind that. Sirius wears a softly woven cotton. That means he is of a higher class but not of the royal family. Your black silk symbolizes your ranking power. The more common class wears a more roughly sewn brown cotton."

Harry nodded his head in understanding though rather or not he actually understood Samuel wasn't sure.

"Will I be able to go back to Hogwarts for my final year of education?" Harry asked skeptically.

"If it is your wish to do so my highness though I don't think you'll need to go for the education. We will likely have taught you past your seventh year equivalence by the time you return." Samuel shrugged thoughtfully.

"I want to go back and if that is guaranteed then I will agree to try my best to be your prince. Though I still think you are all nutters." Harry sighed. Just another surprise in his life he couldn't control.

"Very well it is getting late. I will set your coronation ceremony for a week from today that should be plenty of time to prepare. Sirius will help you with your speech." Samuel smiled triumphantly.

"I have to make a speech?" Harry groaned.

After returning to Sirius he was led back to his room where a lovely young woman waited with a tray of food and a pitcher of some sort of drink.

"My lord." She curtsied. "I didn't think you would feel up to venturing to the great hall so I brought you a tray."

Harry realized she was addressing him.

"Please call me Harry and thank you for your thoughtfulness." He sat down behind the desk the food was sat upon. His room was much larger than his first inspection had shown. Aside from the large bed there was also the desk with several book shelves and a sitting area in front of a fireplace complete with couch and two armchairs.

The young woman quickly poured a bright red liquid into a crystal goblet and placed it in front of him.

"What is your name?" Harry asked extremely uncomfortable with the woman waiting on him he felt like a chauvinistic pig.

" Isabella, My Lord, I mean Harry." She curtsied again. Her light brown hair falling loose from its braid and falling about her shoulders.

"Well my fair lady I thank you deeply for your kindness." He reached out and took her hand kissing her knuckles. "I can serve myself however if you would be so kind as to allow Lord Black and I to talk in privacy."

She bowed with a giggle and backed out of the room never turning away.

"Sirius, What is happening to me?" Harry asked unsure of where that little show had come from.

"You are close to turning seventeen. You are probably simply tapping into the innate knowledge of the customs and mannerisms of the Elven Monarchy." Sirius shrugged.

"Any other surprises I should be aware of?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"If you were still in the real world you wouldn't have any surprises at all but sense you have entered this realm the elven blood in you is awakening. You will probably go through a transformation on your birthday."

"What kind of transformation?" Harry then asked while asking himself what the hell he'd gotten himself into.

"Well you've noticed I'm sure that the Elves are all slender and tall. They have skin the color of moonlight and hair smoother than the finest silk. They are all very strong though you don't see it. I imagine you will pick up many of their attributes."

Harry groaned after Sirius finished his explanation. He pushed his food away leaning his head back.

"You need to eat." Sirius said simply and with that Harry let out a growl.

"I don't want to bloody eat. I want my life to be under my control for once. Instead of having everything decided for me. I want to curl into a ball and never move again!" He exclaimed.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts Sire." Sirius bowed curtly and left the room.

One of the first lessons Harry would need to learn was controlling his temper. The elves had no patience for a hot head as Sirius had learned first hand.

Harry sat there brooding for a few moments and his stomach growled telling him to stop being an idiot and eat something.

He found the meal of roast venison to be rather tasty and the drink which was a very sweet wine of some sort was good as well.

He felt like a moron and wanted to apologize to Sirius but he didn't dare leave the room to hunt him down he'd get lost in a heart beat in the maze of hallways and staircases that made up the castle or whatever this was.

A soft knocking at the door brought him out of his thoughts.

"Enter.'' He stated

Isabella entered the room. "Are you finished your meal My Lord?"

"Yes Thank you Isabella it was quite filling and please call me Harry." He had a feeling she would never get the hang of calling him by name.

"My apologies Harry. Is there anything else you might require before retiring." She bowed.

"Yes I would like to speak with Lord Black. Do you know where I might find him?" Harry stood up and stretched. The young woman blushed and Harry wondered if he had done something wrong.

"I'm sorry I don't know your customs have I done something offensive?"

"No, You've done nothing wrong you are simply a very handsome prince I am happy to serve you as for contacting Lord Black call for Sasha and tell her who it is you want." The girl flushed an even darker crimson color and fled the room. Harry blushed as well before calling out for whoever Sasha was.

A moment after calling a bird like creature floated into the room. She looked like a pure white phoenix.

"Sasha I need to speak with Sirius Black." Harry requested.

The bird gave a nod and disappeared in a flash of bluish white flames.

Harry was standing looking out the window of his room. He gazed out over green meadows as far as he could see.

"You asked to see me?" Harry turned around to face his godfather.

"I wanted to apologize for my actions I was wrong to take my anger out on you."

Sirius nodded. "It has already been forgiven."

"Please sit." Harry motioned towards the chairs. Once Sirius had complied Harry took the other armchair.

"So are you an Elf too you don't look like them." Harry asked in curiosity.

"No, I ended up here when I fell through the veil and was recognized to be your legal guardian. I was allowed to stay and help in bringing you here and now my title is advisor of the prince." Sirius leaned back in his chair and clasped his hands in his lap seeming pleased by this.

"At least I don't have to do this alone." Harry sighed then fought back a yawn.

"You should get some sleep Harry I'm sure you'll have a long day tomorrow." Sirius smiled.

"Let me guess speech writing and rehearsing for the coronation ceremony?" Harry mumbled.

"Right on the mark kiddo." Sirius laughed showing himself out.

Harry climbed into the large bed and curled up into a ball in the middle of it. He quickly fell asleep.

AN- So this is my newest story and as always this is a pilot chapter to see how everyone likes it. If I get a good response I'll continue it. The next chapter will be the beginning of Harry's education and his coronation. So read and Review and I'll see you next time.

The-4 gotten marauder


	2. Chapter 2

Harry stifled a yawn tapping his quill on his desk. He was trying to pay attention to his Elven Customs. But he had been awake since early that morning being fitted for this elaborate traditional robe he was supposed to wear, then he had been instructed on his every movement for the ceremony. Now he was sitting in a squishy armchair taking notes on what color clothing was for what class...Again.

Earthy colors like Brown and deep green were for the lower class. White was for the upper class, Like Sirius. Black, purple, blue, and silver were reserved for royalty.

"Do you understand so far?"

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes so far he had learned what colors people with different amounts of money were allowed to wear.

"Yes Gabriel. It's all sinking in." He responded instead.

"Very good now lets talk about different ways of greeting these different levels." Gabriel continued on with Harry learning at least four ways to shake somebodies hand and numerous ways to bow to women.

When Gabriel left Harry was delivered lunch by Isabella.

"How had your day gone so far Sire?" She questioned again pouring his wine as she had the day before.

Harry gave a brief snort of a laugh.

"Incredibly boring to be honest." He shrugged sipping at his wine.

"I'm sorry my prince." She chirped.

Harry ignored her use of royal titles already tired of correcting her.

"Please sit with me. I've no desire to dine alone." He requested and she blushed furiously.

"If my prince desires it." She whispered taking a seat across from him.

"Who are you? If you don't mind me asking." Harry asked after chewing a bite of food.

"I'm Isabella Sire." She replied looking at him in concern.

"I know your name M'lady. I mean what is your title you wear white so you aren't a lower member of Society but yet you wait on me like a servant."

"My mother was a a maid of your grandmother, Queen Victoria. She would have continued on to serve your mother Princess Lily, However both of them were snatched far to early to the other side. Elves live for thousands of years. Not much can harm us. A killing curse snatched away both of our parents I'm afraid." Isabella sighed a moment then continued. "I'm sorry I've strayed off subject. I carried on in my mothers place as a maid of the court. It is considered an honor to receive the position and I am proud to serve you my prince." She gave a genuine smile that lit up her face.

"Can I ask just one more thing?" Harry grinned. She gave a small incline of her head.

"Exactly how old are you?"

"Oh, I am young. Only nineteen years old." She nodded again collecting his empty plate and carrying it away.

Sirius entered the room not much later.

"Sirius," Harry gave a slight incline of his head in greeting. As Sirius was a close friend Harry didn't need to greet him in any special way.

"Alright then kiddo I'm here to teach you in your seventh year studies for Hogwarts. Except for potions that will be taught to you by one of the Elven masters of the art," Sirius pulled out his full set of seventh year books.

"As long as they are a little friendlier than Snape it'll be alright I suppose." Harry sighed.

"I have a feeling it will be Amelia and you won't have any problems I'm sure." Sirius waggled his eyebrows.

"Sounds like there might be a new Lady Black in the future." Harry teased and laughed when his godfather turned red in the face.

"So let's start with transfiguration." Sirius barked to change the subject.

By the middle of the week Harry's mind was flooded with information. The proper seating arrangements at formal dinners. The Elven holidays, The monetary system. The past Kings and how they reigned, He perfected everything he needed to know for the coronation ceremony three days away. Learned more of his seventh year education than he would have in the first month back in school, and actually figured out he could be good in potions under the teachings of someone who didn't hate him.

Harry's Elven Magic instructor was impressed by Harry's innate ability to pick up on the ancient magic.

Upon reaching his seventeenth birthday his full ability would be unlocked and Grayson his instructor was positive that by the time that happened Harry would be more powerful than anyone in the realm. He may be more powerful even than most in the realm he came from.

Harry learned that the magic elves used was energy they drew from the earth where as the magic wizards used came from within themselves.

"Harry today we are going to find your inner element." Grayson announced entering the room.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused. He was extremely fond of Grayson because the older man didn't play around with Sir, Sire, or my prince.

Harry wouldn't have known Grayson was older if he hadn't told him. Not only did Elves live for thousands of years. They aged slowly they would still look twenty five at the age of two hundred and fifty.

"Yes Harry you inner element." Harry snapped back to reality as Grayson spoke.

"All Elves have one though not all have ultimate control. Since you were born at the end of July and because you are descended from royalty and also because of your temper." Grayson smirked playfully.

"I do believe you will find your element to be fire. The element of power and passion."

"Well how do I know for sure?" Harry asked.

"Luckily I have a special potion that will put you into a kind of dream trance. In that dream you should discover your element." Grayson grinned cheekily pulling out a vile.

"All right lets do this." Harry clapped his hands together and laid down on the couch that the instructor had conjured out of thin air.

After swallowing the potion which actually didn't taste half bad he fell into a deep sleep.

Harry's vision was blurry when he first opened his eyes. After a moment it cleared and Harry found himself to be sitting in a clearing in the forest. His hands were sifting through the soft dirt and he wore a deep purple tunic. His hair was long and a breeze blew it in wisps about his face.

He could hear a brook babbling happily as it wound its way through the forest.

Harry knew what was missing and somehow he knew how to get it.

He brought his hands out of the dirt and raised his fists into the air. He brought them back down to earth with force hitting the ground. Flames shot up in a circle around him. With a wave of his hand they were gone and his vision was blurring again.

"Well?" Grayson demanded as soon as Harry's green eyes opened.

"Fire, My element is fire. You were right." Harry gasped slightly out of breath.

"Very good very good. Personally I work with air and air and fire are great allies. We will start your training tomorrow. For now go prepare for your coronation you only have three days." Grayson smiled at his pupil.

"Yes sir, Until tomorrow." He held out his hand palm up and allowed Grayson to place his hand to hover slightly above it palm down in a manner of respect.

The day of the coronation dawned bright and sunny. Harry was up by five in the morning his hair and clothes being fawned over. Around nine Harry left the castle for the first time since he arrived. Sirius accompanied him as did all of Samuels advisors.

Harry gaped around him in awe the realm he had entered was by far the most beautiful thing his eyes had ever caught sight of. All of the buildings were made of smoothly carved stone. There were lush trees surrounding the village. If his part of this little world looked like this Harry couldn't fathom what the rest of it looked like. He passed over a small foot bridge on his way to the cathedral. The stream flowing under neath was of the brightest blue it seemed almost unnatural. His people as he had learned to refer to them, gathered along the route and after he passed they joined the procession.

At ten he was standing in the entry hall of the great stone cathedral. Every upper class Elf was in the cathedral and those not worthy to be invited were waiting outside for him.

He was adorned in a silver and blue tunic and blue pants. His hair had somehow been calmed to lay flat and he had strange markings he didn't quite understand painted on both cheeks right below his eyes.

He was announced by Samuel and the doors open to reveal a deep purple carpet leading to the front of the cathedral.

Harry had nearly perfected his part in practice but his nerves weren't allowing him to function. He dropped shakily down to his left knee crossing his right arm over his chest. He then stood moved half way up the aisle and dropped down to his right knee crossing his left arm over his chest. He once again stood and progressed all the way to the front dropping to both knees to kneel before Samuel.

"Do you Harry Potter, last of the Adrastos family. Swear on your very existence to uphold the honor and peace that has been present in our realm for thousands of year. Do you promise to rule in a fair and justly way? And do you guarantee you will deal with every aspect of our law with the same level of importance as the next?" Samuel read out. Harry kept his head bowed through the whole thing and only rose his head when it was his turn to speak.

"I Harry Potter, Last descendant and heir to the Adrastos throne, do solemnly swear." His eyes met with Samuels and the regent pulled his sword from his sheath placing the tip on Harry's shoulder.

"Please rise and greet you people Prince Harry." He instructed.

Harry stood and turned to face the crowd of people.

"Open the doors." Harry commanded. "All of my people deserve to hear what I have to say. Not just the privileged ones."

The doors were promptly opened and Harry moved to a place where everyone could better see him.

"As you know I am Harry Potter, and before a week ago I knew nothing of any of this. I promise to be the best ruler I can be. But it's going to take patience from you all. I'm learning your ways and your magic. I look forward to being a great asset to this realm and make it thrive again. It will take time for us to know each other and for what I say to be believed but I am proud to be your prince." Harry bowed but kept his face up never dropping his eyes. This was to show his seat of power but also show his personable side.

Applause erupted from all around him as his words finished circulating through the elves brains.

Harry was escorted out of the cathedral past hundreds of Elves all dropping to one knee as he passed.

"What have I gotten myself into?" He mumbled Sirius chuckled.

"Even when you were a baby I knew you were born to be a ruler."

"Ha ha very funny. Next thing I know they are going to start telling me I need to marry a village girl or something." Harry griped.

Sirius followed him into his bedroom where he was to change into yet another flashy outfit for the formal dinner in his honor.

"No they aren't going to tell you you have to marry a village girl. But you will have to marry your mate." Sirius laughed sitting down in an armchair.

"My my what?!" Harry exclaimed stripping down to his boxers and putting on his other outfit which reminded him of his wizard robes but were much lighter and looser.

"You will have a mate. All Elven kind do they are like Veela." Sirius calmly explained it all making Harry want to rant scream and yell that this wasn't okay with him. But his training was quickly teaching him to keep his temper in check.

He simply turned away and walked out the door.

The mate problem was proven true as several Elven females surrounded him as soon as he entered the hall.

Sirius had told him that he had no way to recognize his mate until after his seventeenth birthday so he didn't know why these girls would want to fawn over him now. Harry took his seat at the head of a very long table even though he wasn't old enough yet to rule he still held a higher seat than the regent. He expressed his thoughts on the girls fawning over him to Sirius who was seated to his left. As Harry's advisor he held the third highest seat of power. Samuel sat to his right.

"Harry have you looked in a mirror lately?" Sirius asked him.

"No not really why?" Harry shrugged.

"Because your transformation has been slowly changing you since you got here. Have you not noticed growing a couple of inches? Or maybe the fact that you hair is longer and smoother? The loosing your tan?" Sirius was laughing at his godsons shocked reaction.

"They're doing that because they are attracted to me?" Harry choked on a shrimp.

"You are unmated Elven royalty and you are about the turn seventeen. You are the most eligible bachelor in the world." Sirius continued to tease.

"I'm demoting you from advisor to the Prince to Jester of the Prince." Harry mumbled.

Harry gave Sirius the silent treatment all the way up to his room after dinner and had shut the door in his face when he tried to say goodnight. But as far as Harry was concerned he hadn't lost his temper.

Harry walked to his large ornate bathroom and stood looking at his reflection in the mirror.

He had indeed grown a few inches and his hair was longer it fell to just below his ears. He had noticed he didn't have much of a tan anymore but he had attributed it to spending most of his time indoors learning Elven things that he should have been taught from childhood.

But no Harry had to catch up on seven years of information in a couple of months before he returned to Hogwarts and the war that raged there.

A war his true people didn't even believe in.

As usual Harry began to feel guilty for taking his stress out on Sirius as seemed to be the habit since he had arrived. It had only been a week and he had used Sirius as a punching bag at least three times.

"Sasha!" He called out in aggravation.

The bird appeared with the usual bluish white flames and perched on Harry's shoulder.

"Hey girl, It seems I have taken anger out on the wrong person again."

The bird disappeared before Harry could give a name and he folded his frame into one of the armchairs hugging his knees to his chest.

"You don't have to apologize every single time you take your temper out on me kiddo. As a Prince its not very becoming of you to grovel to someone lower than yourself." Sirius sighed dropping into the other chair.

"You aren't lower than me Sirius. Your the only family I have left." Harry sighed shuddering slightly in an attempt to fight back tears.

Sirius stood moving to his godson and pulled him close into a comforting hug. That was all it took for the tears to break free.

After his coronation Harry's lessons went into double time he began learning meditation for controlling his element got further into the seventh year lessons and began to learn archery. The days flew by and Harry realized it was almost the end of June and he hadn't written Ron and Hermione they told him he better write with in the first week or they'd be coming to look for him.

He and Sirius had just finished eating dinner in Harry's room when he thought about it.

"Is there anyway for me to communicate with Ron and Hermione I'm sure they are probably worried about me by now."

"Artemis is your private owl he can fly between realms. Where as Hedwig wouldn't be able to. Speaking of which where is Hedwig?" Sirius suddenly realized he hadn't seen the snowy owl.

"I left her with Hermione to use for the summer so she wouldn't have to be locked up at the Dursley's."

Harry shrugged.

"Very well. Tomorrow just call for Artemis when you are ready to send your post he will come to you. For now goodnight Prince." Sirius gave the customary bow and strode from the room.

Harry had had a very long and trying day but felt that he should write to his friends before bed. He knew they would be concerned that their post had been unanswered.

He wasn't sure what to tell him and vowed to speak to Samuel before sharing any details.

He started with Hermione's letter not sure if his two friends would be together or not.

_Hermione,_

_I apologize for the worry I know I have caused you and for not writing sooner._

_I cannot tell you at this time where I am, know only that I am safe._

_Normal owls cannot reach me at my present location but if you wish to respond send your post with Artemis. He knows where to find me._

_I hope your summer is going well and I look forward to hearing from you._

_If you could please pass the information on to McGonagall I'm sure she and the rest are concerned as well. I will be writing her in the coming days to inform her of my situation._

_Until we meet again._

_HP._

Harry folded the letter and with a sly grin tilted his candle to allow a drop of blue wax to fall onto the paper and then used the brass seal leaving the seal of the elves on the letter.

Hermione was a smart girl she would figure it out.

Next was his letter to Ron.

_Ron,_

_How've you been?_

_Sorry for not writing sooner I know everyone is probably worried about me but I'm fine._

_I'll be back for school on September first._

_If you'd like to write me back send your letter with Artemis. He's the only one who can reach me here._

_I look forward to telling you about my summer as soon as it is possible to do so._

_Until then._

_HP,_

Harry shook his head at the formality in two simple letters to his friends. It's amazing what a week of tutoring in manners will do for you.

He left the letters on the desk and changed into a comfortable pair of pajama bottoms before crawling into bed.

"_**What do you mean he's gone!" A cruel voice cut through the silent blackness.**_

"_**My lord he's been missing since summer began. No one can find him."**_

_**Slowly a dark room began to materialize gray walls hung with rich tapestries, A fire burned dimly in the grate where Voldemort stood. One of his death eaters on his knees at his feet.**_

"_**You disappoint me Malfoy!" A sneer appeared on the Dark lords snake like face. "Crucio!"**_

_**Lucius Malfoy crumpled to the floor screaming in agony.**_

_**Voldemort released him from the curse and allowed him to get back to his previous position kneeling before him.**_

"_**What of your son Lucius?" Voldemort asked.**_

"_**The death eaters have been closing in on him but he continues to escape our grasps. My Lord."**_

_**Lucius panted still feeling the effects of Crucio.**_

"_**He failed in his mission to kill that old fool, and now he runs from me like a coward. I want him killed on sight Lucius." The dark lord whispered menacingly. **_

"_**Of course my lord. I'll do it myself if need be." Lucius replied.**_

"_**Very well, Crucio!"**_

Harry woke up sweat dripping from his forehead. He had hoped Voldemort wouldn't be able to infiltrate his head here but apparently his hopes were yet again dropped like a crystal glass and shattered on what was left of his dreams.

"Harry?" Sirius poked his head in the door.

The sun was barely peaking above the horizon but it was enough for Harry to make out the face of his godfather.

"Come in Sirius."

"What's wrong? My alarms in my room went off." Sirius came to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I had a nightmare. What alarms?" Harry asked a bit perturbed at his privacy once again being nonexistent. 

"I have alarms in my room the sound if you are in danger or in need of me. Was it a dream or a vision?" Sirius had moved closer pulling Harry into a one armed hug.

"A vision I think. Voldemort was punishing Lucius because I'm missing and so is Draco." Harry sighed finally allowing himself to sink into Sirius's embrace.

"Draco is missing? Isn't that Lucius' son?" Sirius asked confused.

"Yes, He was given the task of killing Dumbledore and when he couldn't do it Draco ran away. I guess he's still running." Harry's eyes teared up thinking of Dumbledore.

"If he's innocent why is he running?" Sirius asked still not understanding.

"He's not running from the light." Harry stated simply giving Sirius a look that clearly said Duh.

"Oh. Oh. Sorry He's running from Voldemort and his minions. I get it now."

"Go back to bed Sirius. We need to be up in a few hours anyway." Harry rolled his eyes and buried himself back beneath his blankets.

Isabella bustled into the room a few short hours later throwing open the curtains letting sunlight stream in.

"Wakey wakey M'lord." She chanted.

Harry groaned and threw off the blankets placing his bare feet on the stone floor that was always miraculously warm.

He smirked as Isabella choked on her own breath before pulling on a robe. The poor girl always had that reaction when he stretched or when she woke him up in the morning and he wasn't wearing a shirt.

He snorted in laughter as he climbed into the shower. She'd probably have a heart attack if he ever decided to sleep naked.

The days flew by and before long it was mid-July his seventeenth birthday approaching.

His response letters from his friends had amused him to no end.

Hermione had replied with a well meant lecture before flying into knowing he was with the elves and wanting to know why.

Ron had simply babbled on about playing quidditch in the orchard and Fred and Georges newest inventions.

"If we are a peace loving people then why do I have to know archery and swordsmanship?" Harry panted dropping to the ground and taking a long drink of water that Isabella had delivered to him.

Grayson let out a hearty laugh.

"We haven't always been a peaceful people and there is no guarantee we will remain as such. Take a rest and we'll work on your element some more."

Harry nodded and leaned back against the tree he had sat under. Drinking more of the water.

After he had rested for a moment Grayson called him back into the center of their practice clearing.

"You know the drill."

Harry walked to the very center and sat cross legged going into a semi state of meditation. He concentrated deeply on fire its beauty and its destructive nature. It's uses good and bad. He breathed deeply and slowly in and out.

Slowly he held out his hand and in his palm danced a small flame.

"Terrific job I've never seen someone pick it up so quickly." Grayson exclaimed clapping his hands like an excited child.

Harry was about to respond but Isabella had appeared again.

"Samuel wishes to see you in the thrown room." she gave her usual bow.

"Thank you Isabella I'll head there as soon as I clean up." Harry nodded to her and she smiled.

Harry watched her as she walked towards the castle as soon as she thought no one would see her she skipped.

"You wished to see me Samuel?" Harry asked entering the throne room.

"I wished to see you a half hour ago." Samuel grumbled.

"My apologies sir, I did not feel it would do for a prince to make face in the throne room covered in ash and dirt." Harry gave an apologetic head nod.

"Ash? You mean? Have you?" Samuel began to get excited.

When Harry held out his hand and produced his flame then through a little extra concentration he made it split into two smaller flames dancing merrily above his hand.

Samuel's smile lit up his eyes. A very rare occurrence. The regent hadn't believed Harry would be able to conjure his element because he wasn't a full blooded elf.

As suddenly as it appeared it was gone and the severe looking regent returned.

"You are a wizard you could have cleansed yourself without needing a shower. It could have been an important matter." Samuel led the way to the back chamber.

"Do I have to be as unhappy and grouchy as you to become King?" Harry asked unable to stop himself.

"What?!" The regent squawked indignantly.

"You are always so uptight. I can see it in your face that you are proud of me why can't you just say so?" Harry asked.

"The Prince should not demand constant approval and praise." Samuel instructed.

Harry looked at him and just barely caught the wink Samuel directed at him.

"So what did you need to talk about?" Harry sat down at the seat behind his desk.

"Your seventeenth birthday approaches. As is custom we will be having a party to celebrate in which every unmated Elf in the realm is invited to attend. This is to give you a better opportunity in finding your mate right away." Samuel always had a way to tell him the simplest thing with a history lesson.

Harry breathed deeply a few times as he did with meditation and calmed his anger before speaking.

"What will be expected of me?"

"Just act as you would at a party. Dance with the guests talk with them. See if there is anything special about any of them." Samuel replied sarcastically.

"No speeches none of that?" Harry asked.

"No the transformation will have your mind to flustered even a week before hand." Samuel waved his arm in emphasis.

"What exactly does the transformation entail?" Harry questioned wearily.

"You hair will grow, You skin will change, you'll grow a few inches. You may gain some of our abilities such as speed, grace, agility, and the ability to see perfectly in the dark."

Harry sighed just another reason he could be called a freak.

Harry's mental functions seemed to slow down a week in advance of his birthday just like Samuel said they would and on the night before his birthday Harry crawled into bed straight after class not even eating dinner.

By the time Isabella came to ask him if he'd be dining in his room or in the hall he was sound asleep.

She tiptoed over quietly and placed a kiss on his forehead then rushed from the room.

On the first chime at midnight Harry began to stir.....

AN- yup I'm evil, anyway read and review please next chapter within the next two days.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN- And so I give you chapter 3 I don't own any of this I just like to play around with Harry and friends. The chapter after this one may go up in rating because of violent content I will post a warning if this occurs. On with the chapter.**_

_**Harry opened his eyes and sat bolt upright, he was in his clearing again.**_

_**Standing in front of him was a woman in a flowing white dress. Her red hair blew about her face and warm green eyes met with his.**_

"_**Mum?" He asked tears building in his eyes. He stood to embrace her when she nodded and felt the ground disappear beneath him. They were floating towards the heavens. The moonlight caused their skin to glow.**_

" _**I never knew, I'm sorry," Lily whispered.**_

"_**I know it's okay. I'm learning what we should have both been taught. I'll make you and dad proud." Harry cried out his voice had a musical lilt to it he'd never noticed before.**_

_**They were back on the ground again and the breeze blew both of their hair about wildly.**_

"_**You already have my son. You already have." **_

_**With a sudden burst of light that seemed to emanate from Harry's body Lily was gone and Harry was back in the clearing alone.**_

_**He sat there in shock for a moment trying to catch his breath when a rustling in the branches brought him to a full alert.**_

_**Out of the trees stepped a beautiful blond creature.**_

Harry woke up with a gasp. His breathing and heart rate didn't improve when Sirius leaned forward in the corner of the room.

"You okay kiddo?"

"I was before you decided to give me a heart attack!" Harry panted noticing the lilt still in his voice.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to keep an eye on you as you went through your changes." Sirius apologized.

"What changes I haven't gone through any." Harry asked baffled.

"Really? So the whole levitating on the bed thing never happened?" Sirius quirked up an eyebrow.

"The what?" Harry demanded.

"You rose up off the bed like you were levitating." Sirius looked at him with a bewildered expression. "Your skin got this weird glow to it. And your hair was growing like it had magic grow on it an." Harry held up his hand to stop Sirius' rambling.

"Well go look in the mirror and see for yourself." Sirius motioned to the bathroom. "I wouldn't have known it was you if I hadn't just witnessed it happen."

Harry scrambled out of bed to stand in front of the mirror.

He gasped at the reflection staring back at him. He had seen many beautiful elves since his arrival but the one staring back at him was breathtaking.

Black hair that fell to his shoulder blades. Broad shoulders and a lithe but strong frame. Milky soft looking skin that seemed to put off a golden glow. Harry led his eyes back up the reflection taking in the full height that had to be over six foot and stopped on the startling emerald green eyes.

This was him. It was his reflection.

He swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Sirius!" He gasped as he turned around and noticed a black mark in between his shoulder blades on his back.

"Whats wrong kiddo?" Sirius questioned rushing into the bathroom.

"What is this?" Harry demanded.

"What is what kiddo? I can't see a damned thing in here." Sirius swore as he banged his knee into the counter.

"What do you mean? It's perfectly lit in here." Harry watched in confusion as Sirius again bumped into something walking with his hands in front of him.

Harry looked around realizing there weren't any candles burning and there weren't any windows in his bathroom . It was truly dark in the room. Harry could still see as well as if every candle in the room was lit if not better.

"Sorry Sirius." Harry murmured before concentrated on fire so he could light the candles.

With no warning whatsoever a flame appeared atop each and every candle.

"Merlin's beard." Sirius gasped looking around just as surprised as Harry was.

"Anyway now can you tell me what this is?" Harry asked turning around so Sirius could see the only blemish marring his perfect skin.

"It's a rather intricate looking A with a dragon coiled around it." Sirius described tracing the image with his finger as he did so.

"The Adrastos seal." Harry murmured.

"Yes," Sirius agreed. "This spouts from the ancient times of war in this realm. You would now be considered old enough to go into battle so the mark was created to distinguish who your body should be returned to if you became a casualty."

"More bloody history." Harry growled.

"That sir is not appropriate language to be exiting the prince's mouth."

Harry and Sirius both spun around comically to find Samuel standing there.

"I wanted to see your changes for myself. You have surpassed my ever expectation. I would suggest however that you get back to bed and get some sleep. Today is a big day." Samuel backed out of sight then left the room.

"Why does everybody do that?" Harry asked finally. "They all back away from me like I'm going to curse them as soon as their back is turned.

Sirius started laughing.

"Hasn't that been in your lessons?"

When Harry shook his head no Sirius laughed even harder.

"It is considered extremely bad manners to turn your back on the prince and or king. Any member of royalty really."

"By bad manners you mean it is a punishable offense right?"

"I'm afraid so." Sirius nodded.

"So what should your punishment be sir?" Harry laughed climbing into bed and remembering Sirius had never once backed away from him.

"Oh please your majesty don't banish me from the court." Sirius cried out dramatically before rolling his eyes and leaving the room.

Harry had the day free from lessons to prepare for the party. After his clothing had been altered to the last detail. Harry had just taken off the outfit for the night and laid it down when Grayson came to give him a sword

"It is customary gift from tutor to pupil before his ceremony." Grayson explained

and then showed the first formality towards Harry as his prince since they met by unsheathing the sword and laying it across his palms kneeling to present it.

Harry accepted it gingerly and motioned for Grayson to rise. Then inspected the blade giving the deadly weapon a few practiced swings. The long double edged silver blade was engraved with runes for protection and victory as well as swift death to those who encountered it. The hilt was inlaid with black Onyx and pearl. The cross guard was molded in the shape of a dragon with ruby eyes and emerald scales.

"It is a magnificent piece. I pray I'll never have to use it." Harry breathed placing it back in the sheath laying it with his attire for the evening.

"I'm glad my prince is pleased." Grayson gave the traditional response.

"Grayson, I have taken a liking to you because you fail to address me as a prince and heir to the throne please do not start now." Harry laughed.

"It's all tradition young one." Grayson laughed with him.

"Of course, everything here is." Harry rolled his eyes. "If you'll excuse me I think I'll take this time to reflect and balance myself before the party begins." Harry sighed his nerves were beginning to take control and that was something he could not allow.

Grayson took his leave and Harry went out onto the balcony clad in only a pair of loose knit cotton pants. He sat cross legged enjoying the warmth of the sun playing across his skin.

Harry went into his meditative position letting out a breath and feeling the caress of a breeze on his face.

His shoulder length hair fell loose about him and he felt all of his concerns melt away.

A soft hand on Harry's shoulder brought him out of his trance.

"I'm sorry my prince I called for you but you were so far gone you couldn't hear me." Isabella blushed .

"It's quite alright Isabella. It's time to prepare I suppose." Harry rose gracefully to his feet.

Isabella simply nodded.

"I feel like Cinderella going to the ball to find her happily ever after." Harry chuckled.

"Who is Cinderella?" Isabella asked quizzically.

"Oh, She a princess in human fairy tales." Harry blushed this time remembering he wasn't in the mortal realm.

Harry dressed in his Black tunic complete with red sashes and gloves. He felt like he was going to assassinate someone as he placed his sword in place by his hip.

Isabella had disappeared as he dressed and when she returned Harry felt his breath hitch in his throat.

She wore a beautiful white silk gown that hugged her curves in a very flattering way. Her hair was done up in a bun a few loose curls framing her pixie like face.

"Though I know I'm not your mate I'm still unmated and eligible to go to the party." She explained in a quiet voice.

"Then perhaps we may both find our happily ever afters tonight." Harry smiled offering her his arm.

She accepted it with a blush and her face turned as red as a tomato whenever he refused to allow her to go upon reaching the doors of the ballroom.

"Now you wouldn't be ashamed to enter with me would you?" He teased.

She shook her head no obviously too shocked to speak.

"Prince Harry, and Maiden of the court Isabella Raider." The squire announced as they entered.

Harry handed Isabella off to one of the young elves in the crowd and began to mingle.

All the while taking in the splendor of the ballroom. The walls shimmered as if made of Ice. The floor was black marble. Several fountains adorned the room all gurgling with the sweet red wine that the elves seemed famous for. A throne sat on a raised platform in the front of the room. Several advisors sat to the side of it.

Harry had no intentions of being in that throne tonight. He was going to show his people he was one of them not just a head figure to tell them what to do.

He danced with several people men and women alike apparently in this realm being gay was a natural occurrence. Several of the advisors' had male mates who were in attendance.

Harry talked and laughed amongst them trying to speak with everyone present. None of them sent off an alarm or made him think twice. There was nothing he found particularly special about any of them.

"Sirius, Wherever is Grayson." Harry asked approaching his godfather.

"He had to make rounds in the mortal realm tonight. The guards all take turns making sure no one trespasses on our hunting grounds there." Sirius explained his eyes never leaving the form of Harry's potions instructor Amelia.

"You know Sirius she's not mated." Harry commented walking away.

The night continued on with Harry realizing as much as he dreaded this it was actually fun. He hadn't come across his mate though he had spoken to everyone in the hall and danced with half of them.

Harry had come back around to Isabella who had been drinking a bit and was far more open than she normally would have been. He stood speaking to her and a group of her friends when Grayson appeared at his side.

"M'lord, I've found a trespasser on our land in the other realm." His tone was apologetic.

Harry cast a quick glance over at the mess of torn robes and dirty hair.

"Take him to the throne room. I shall see to him momentarily." Harry dismissed.

"It seems my fair maidens I am needed." He gave a cheeky smile and a wink to the group and went to find Samuel.

"Grayson has a trespasser I'm on my way to the throne room could you accompany me?"

Samuel gave a curt nod to the men he had been speaking with and followed the young prince.

"I apologize for leading you away Samuel I'm just afraid I don't know what to do in this instance." Harry walked in stride with the regent.

"It is quite okay. That is why I am here." Samuel gave a rare smile as they entered the grand room and took there places in the two thrones.

A few moments later Grayson brought the offender in having to practically drag him.

"Off the floor you! You're in the presence of the prince and the high regent." Grayson demanded dragging the young man to his feet.

It took a few minutes but the young man was soon standing before them looking at his worn down shoes.

"What were you doing on Elven land?" Harry demanded.

"I was running for my life but apparently I was running in the wrong direction." A hoarse voice replied. Though he continued to stare at his feet.

"Why would you be running for you life?" Samuel then questioned slightly more concerned.

"Oh, I don't know maybe because I was being chased by people who want to kill me." The sarcasm cut through Harry like a knife but it was the eyes that did it. At that moment the prisoner looked up at him. Molten silver met brilliant emerald.

"Malfoy?" Harry gasped unable to stop his heart from beating in his throat.

Standing there in ripped muddy robes. Smears of dust on his pale face and enough dirt in his hair to make it look brown.

Even through the dirt and grime Harry's first thought was 'beautiful.' A warmth spread into his chest it almost felt as though his heart should be glowing. A happiness he was sure could vanquish all the dementors in the world filled him.

This was him Malfoy was his mate.

Suddenly all of their past differences and arguments flew out the window. He suddenly didn't care about the childish fights they had in school. He didn't care that Draco was a death eater or that he always made fun of Ron being poor and Hermione being muggle born. None of it mattered anymore.

Draco Malfoy was his mate and he was standing before him.

"How dare you address the court in such a fashion you ungrateful." Grayson began but was cut off by Draco jerking away from him.

"Who are you? How do you know me?" Draco demanded.

"What's the matter Malfoy don't recognize me?" Harry chuckled realizing he didn't look much like his old self.

"No I bloody well don't. Who are you?" Draco exclaimed.

"Grayson take him to get a shower and get him some clean clothes. Bring him to us in the morning when he has had time to cool down." Harry instructed then turned to address the amused face of Samuel.

"Found your mate have you?" He accused.

"Yes unfortunately. His name is Draco Malfoy and he's a right foul git." Harry sighed then spent the next two hours telling the regent all about his history with Draco up until the events of the Headmasters demise.

The following morning Harry entered the throne room tired and slightly cranky. He had comforted Isabella when she came to do her nightly routine and was distraught upon not finding her mate, after which Sirius had kept him up rather late mocking him about his mate.

Samuel was already there and chuckled at Harry as he flopped gracefully into his place.

"Don't forget you still have classes after this." He teased.

Harry smiled. Samuel was lightening up a little bit with part of the responsibility of ruling off of his shoulders.

"Don't remind me." Harry groaned sitting up straight as Grayson entered with Draco.

"So do you know who I am yet?" Harry asked leaning forward. Though clean Draco still looked rather worse for wear. He was far to skinny and his hair was longer than Harry had ever seen it falling to his jawline.

"No sir." Draco replied glaring at Grayson.

"Come closer and look me in the eyes." Harry invited.

Draco grudgingly moved forward until he saw the emerald green of Harry's eyes. A hint of realization showed in his silver gaze but it took a minute for it to fully register.

"Potter!" He spat swinging a fist at the raven haired teens face.

Harry caught it with ease and held onto it grabbing a hold of the other hand as well when it flew at him.

"Tsk tsk. Thats no way to treat your mate now is it?" Harry winked and Draco's mouth fell into a comical O shape before he was able to pull away.

"What!?"

"You are the prince's mate sir," Samuel clarified.

"Sorry Potter I don't swing that way and even if I did it wouldn't be with you. Prince pompous prat. I wouldn't ally myself with the prince of the prancing tree huggers if my life depended on it." Draco crossed his arms defiantly.

"You will pay for your disrespect young one. If you will not be his mate you will be his servant." Samuel raised his voice standing.

"Um thanks but I'll have to decline on that one." Draco sneered turning his back and walking away.

"Never turn your back on the prince!" Samuel roared raising his hand a small whirlwind caught a hold of Draco and brought him back depositing him on the floor at Harry's feet.

Samuel quickly clasped a leather collar around Draco's neck.

The blond fell back onto the floor reaching for the clasp. No sooner did his fingers graze over it he crumpled screaming in pain.

"Stop it. It's hurting him!" Harry exclaimed rushing to his mates side.

"And so it will until he learns the respect and obedience of a mate." Samuel declared with finality.

"Get away from me Potter." Draco hissed as Harry tried to help him up.

"Take him to my room Grayson call Isabella to bring him some food." Harry requested. "I'll be ready for todays lessons by then. I'm excited to try working on my element with my new power."

Draco looked at him curiously before he was lead away.

Grayson made his way to greet Harry in the clearing but was confused when he arrived to find the clearing was now full of roses but not just any roses. Roses with flames for petals. Harry was sitting in the middle of them shaping and forming a new one. It was like watching a sculptor work with clay.

As soon as Harry caught sight of his instructor however he waved his hand and a strong breeze made the roses disappear.

This interested the instructor more than even the roses had.

"Harry could you do that again?" He requested. Harry shrugged and began to form yet another rose.

"No not that the wind you used to blow them out." Grayson shook his head.

"I didn't realize I had used wind to do that sir." Harry admitted. "I just though I was extinguishing the flames I created."

"Focus on it. Focus on the wind try and manipulate it the way you do the fire." Grayson urged.

With another shrug Harry focused on wind instead of fire and to Grayson's delight a breeze began to form twisting around its master.

"Absolutely amazing." Grayson gasped in awe. "Can you control the other two?"

"I don't know fire is the only thing I've tried before today." Harry opened his eyes which were no longer green but aqua. As the wind died away his eye color went back to green.

"Tell me in your dream how many of the elements were present?" Grayson sat down in front of the prince.

"Water, wind and earth were all present I had to call upon the fire." Harry recalled. He then told Grayson the specifics.

"Harry! You misinterpreted the vision. Air, Water and Earth were your elements because they were present. Fire wasn't supposed to be one of your elements. You broke through the boundary that limited you and unlocked your ability to control fire! This is unheard of. It's not a bad thing but its most certainly the first time it's ever been done." Grayson rambled on and Harry sat there shell shocked listening. Could he ever be normal just once.

Then tiring of Grayson's ramblings Harry concentrated on water and sent a chilling spray of it into Grayson's face.

To his surprise the instructor laughed.

"It was raining the day we came to get you was it not?"

"I believe so I don't remember much about it." Harry's eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"That was supposed to be a sunny clear day. I think in your time of emotional turmoil you caused the rain!" Grayson clapped his hands together. "I must inform Samuel. Class dismissed. Go try and talk some sense into your mate."

Grayson headed off for the castle and Harry heaved out a sigh.

That was going to be easier said than done.

"I don't want to be your mate Potter get out!" Draco exclaimed as soon as Harry entered the room. Wincing as the collar shocked him.

"You act like I want you to be." Harry replied gruffly.

"What?" Draco turned around, his face showing his confusion for a moment before the emotionless mask fell back in place.

"You heard me. I don't want you to be my mate. I didn't want to be a prince. I didn't want to be the boy with hyphens in his name. I don't want any of this but I don't have much choice. My life has been planned for me." Harry replied not once changing the tone of his voice.

Draco couldn't respond for a moment this wasn't the Harry he was used to the Harry he was used to would have screamed at him.

"What do you want Potter? Pity?" He finally sneered.

"I don't want anything Malfoy. I know better." Harry sighed falling gracefully onto his bed.

"What happened to you?" Draco found himself asking despite himself.

"I was kidnapped, brought here, informed that my mother was elven royalty and asked to take my place as the rightful heir to the throne." Harry rolled to his side to look at Draco who stood by the window.

"Is that why you look so... Different?" Draco would not allow himself to say hot sexy or attractive no matter how badly his brain was screaming at him to do so.

"Brilliant deduction." Harry monotoned.

"Why would you want me anyway? Dumbledore is dead and it's my fault!" Draco finally lost it.

"No it's Snape's fault. I was there. You are innocent." Harry corrected.

"I am not innocent." Draco stomped his foot like a child.

"Do you want to be guilty?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

"At least if I had gone through with it I wouldn't be here enslaved to you. I would be with the death eaters. My father would be proud of me." Draco turned away so that Harry wouldn't see the tears in his eyes.

"Draco your father agreed to kill you on sight himself if the others wouldn't do it." Harry sighed.

"He did not! He wouldn't how dare you say that!" Draco yelled charging at Harry but before he could attack him the collar sent him flying back against the unforgiving stone wall.

"Take this blasted thing off of me?" Draco whined.

"I can't." Harry shrugged. "It'll only come off when you realize you love me and no longer mean me any harm."

"I'm going to be stuck with this thing for the rest of my life." Draco groaned.

"No just until you learn to be submissive." Harry winked.

Draco just let out a strangled sort of yell.

"Whats wrong Mr. Malfoy?" Sirius laughed entering the room.

"Everything everything is wrong. Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Draco spat out.

"I don't know aren't you?" Sirius asked calmly.

"Play nice Sirius." Harry squinted his eyes at his godfather.

"Oh fine." Sirius huffed sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Honestly though Malfoy. Whats so wrong about this. Harry is a Prince, He has a lot of money, you'd never be in danger again and his love would never waiver."

"And he's Potter." Draco finished scathingly.

"Is the only thing you have against this? The hatred you've grown up with?" Sirius asked.

"I wasn't raised to hate him. I was actually instructed to try and get along with him. I didn't have a problem till he refused to be my friend first year." Draco crossed his arms.

"You do realize how childish you sound right?" Harry then asked.

"Come on Sirius let's go get dinner and leave him to his thoughts."

Harry and Sirius left the room and Draco climbed into Harry's king size bed inhaling the scent that Harry left behind not realizing he had done it.

As he lay there he wondered. "Have I been going about this the wrong way? Maybe I have been childish. But so has he."

The long weeks on the run caught up to him and finally feeling safe and unafraid of death eaters attacking him in his sleep. Draco fell into a blissful slumber.

Draco felt as though he were floating on a cloud. He was warm and comfortable. He felt happier than he could ever remember being even as a child.

Slowly though he felt his brain fighting to bring him back to the real world and out of his dream land. He fought it for as long as he could before finally giving in and allowing himself to wake.

Draco remained laying with his eyes closed though relishing in the peace that had been his dream. It took him a few minutes to realize he wasn't alone. His eyes shot open and he looked around. This wasn't his bed at the manor nor was he in the woods hiding in the trees. He was in a beautifully decorated bedroom.

The night before flooded back and as he remembered everything the blankets wrapped around his waist moved.

He glanced down and found not his blankets but a pair of smooth milky arms embracing him. A glance over his shoulder confirmed his suspicion Potter was cuddling with him.

He started to move before deciding he was far to comfortable even if Potter's arms were the ones giving the comfort he was willing to relish it for a little bit longer.

Draco fell back into a sound sleep and when he awoke again he was alone.

"Good morning Draco." A voice chirped.

Draco rubbed his eyes sitting up. That strange girl from yesterday was setting two plates at the table in the room.

"Isabella right?" Draco asked through a yawn.

'' Yes, Harry is in the shower but he will be out for breakfast momentarily." Isabella threw an outfit at Draco malice clear on her face.

"I care for the Prince's clothing, Prepare his food and make sure he gets to his appointments on time. By extension I'm required to do the same for you. Continue to treat him as you have been and you will regret it." She hissed before putting back on a smiling happy face as Harry emerged from the bathroom.

Long hair pulled back in a low ponytail wearing a simple black cotton ensemble.

"Have some breakfast Draco you are far too skinny." Harry gestured towards the food Isabella had delivered.

"What concern of yours is my well being Potter?" Draco asked with no real conviction.

"You are within my realm it is my duty as Prince to see you are taken care of." Harry sighed. He really didn't care to fight this early in the morning.

"Oh, so it has nothing to do with the fact that I'm your mate then?" Draco sneered.

"That's part of it as well. It's in my nature to need to care for you." Harry sat down to his breakfast.

"Well for your information scar head I don't need your care." Draco winced as the collar did it's job.

"Whatever Draco, If you want to eat then eat if you want to starve that's your decision." Harry passed off.

Draco really didn't know what to do with this new Harry that didn't get mad.

"But if I starve won't you die?" Draco asked finally sitting at the table.

"No, I'm not a Veela I don't need my mate to survive. If you reject me I'll simply live my life alone. Never truly happy." Harry shrugged standing.

"Good I really wouldn't want your death on my conscience." Draco crossed his arms. "Hey, Where are you going?"

"I have lessons to attend to as I have every day since I got here." Harry slowed his steps.

"Can I go with you?" Draco wanted to stick his foot in his mouth. Why would he want to spend the day with Potter?

"Why do you want to go with me? I have to learn Elven history, Elven customs and traditions, Elven magic, and then potions."

"Well if I'm your mate shouldn't I learn how to properly behave in society?" Draco smirked let Harry figure that one out.

"I thought you were completely against being my mate." Harry narrowed his eyes at the blond.

"I haven't completely decided yet. You are rich and powerful and can offer me protection. You get waited on hand and foot. It seems like a plush type of life the only bad part is I have to spend it with you."

Harry thought he caught a hint of teasing nature in Draco's taunt but couldn't be sure.

"Well hurry up then Gabriel doesn't like to be kept waiting and I want to get through the boring stuff and get to Grayson." Harry stood waiting patiently for Draco to dress.

"So this is the lucky one eh?" Gabriel asked as the two entered the classroom.

"Hmph." Said Draco.

All in all Draco found the lesson on wars of the past and the manners in which to greet foreign rulers; Say the minister of magic came to visit, Very interesting.

Grayson greeted Harry with a warm handshake and his eyes sparkled at Draco.

"This one looks happy to be here." Grayson chuckled.

Harry just shrugged.

"He insisted on accompanying me."

"Very well Draco could you stand or sit over there please." Grayson indicated a tree well out of the middle of the circle. "Harry I want you to try using different elements together. In harmony instead of using them to combat one another."

Harry stood in the center of the clearing and place his feet apart slightly crouching one hand at waist level the other near his face.

Then in a matter so fast Draco barely saw it happen Harry shot out one hand carving a ditch in the earth with the other he filled it with fire. The fire filled the crevice following it in Grayson's direction.

"Oh is it a duel you want young one?" Grayson asked shooting a whirlwind of air in his direction.

Harry waved his hand again causing water to fall into the flames and as they hissed out the smoke filled the air. When it cleared again Harry was nowhere to be found.

Draco jerked his head up at a gasp from Grayson. Harry stood behind his his sword at his mentors throat.

Grayson let out a hearty laugh and Harry sheathed the sword.

"Very good my prince." Grayson bowed.

"I don't think there is much more for me to teach you if you are already out mastering the master."

"Don't say that This is my favorite class." Harry whined.

"Ah ah that kind of behavior is most unbecoming for a prince." Grayson chastised. "You will be going back to the mortal realm for school again soon anyway."

"Speaking of which I need to contact McGonagall." Harry sighed.

"Very well young one go and speak to Samuel. He will tell you what it is you need to inform your headmistress of." Grayson dismissed him.

Harry walked with his head low and Draco soon caught up to him.

"You're actually going back?" He questioned in disbelief.

"I have too you know of the prophecy." Harry sighed.

"You would desert your true people the ones who care about you, for the ones who make up lies about you and who are so pathetic they have put the hope of their survival on the shoulders of a kid." Draco badgered.

"Yes Draco. I am needed in both worlds rather I like it or not this is my life." Harry began his deep breathing to avoid losing his temper.

"Don't you ever think about yourself?" Draco questioned next.

"No, I've never been allowed to." Harry ground his teeth together. Something about Draco had always crawled under his skin.

After the talk with Samuel it was agreed that Professor McGonagall would be escorted to the Elven Realm to discuss the conditions on Harry being allowed to return to the school.

As they left the throne room Draco began to speak.

"I can't be your mate."

"Well you are." Harry rolled his eyes.

"No you made a mistake it's not possible. You are Mr goody two shoes Mr. I never put myself first. I'm self centered and spoiled." Draco shook his head.

"Then leave Draco." Harry stopped and turned around to face him.

"What?" Draco hadn't been expecting this.

"You heard me. I won't force you to stay here with me if it makes you unhappy. As you said I put all others before myself. If you can't be happy here with me you need to leave. Cover the collar with a glamour and I'll do what I can to talk Samuel into making it disappear." Harry looked so lost and forlorn when he said it Draco stopped to think twice before he asked.

"Are you sure?"

"Draco I love you I don't know how or why but I do. I would rather be miserable than to see you unhappy. Go. Be careful. try to stay safe and I'll eliminate Voldemort and the threat to your life and then you can quit running and find a nice woman to settle down and have a family with. Just find a guard and tell them I decreed you be allowed to leave." Without another word Harry turned his back and walked away. Draco just stood there and watched him go.

"Why would you do that to yourself?" Samuel asked meeting Harry around the next corner having heard everything.

"To make him happy." Harry replied not stopping Samuel simply fell into step with him.

"Harry, you asked me if to be king you had to be as irritable as me."

Harry slowed his pace looking at the regent.

"I am this way because my mate rejected me. She was a witch and by the time I met her she already had a husband whom she refused to leave. I've left myself to wallow in self pity for a hundred or more so years. Now I'm just a grumpy old man." Samuel had tears in his eyes as he spoke.

"What happened to her?" Harry asked quietly.

"As far as I know she died a few years back being a witch she didn't have the same life span as an elf." Samuel shrugged but Harry could tell this was hurting him.

"Well what about me? I'm only half elf and what about Draco even if he did want to be with me he's a wizard I would lose him anyway." Harry's thoughts began to whirl.

"Being half elf you could still live to be a thousand years old or more. As for Draco if you were to mate once the bond was consummated he would pick up several elven traits such as the life span he would live for as long as you did." Samuel explained his tone soft.

"And if I died?" Harry asked.

"He would follow shortly after, What you have to understand is after you complete the bond all you have is each other. You will always be together after that. There is no completing the bond then deciding oh well we don't want to be together anymore. It just doesn't work that way."

"Thank you Samuel. I'm going to have a bit of a rest now."

During the conversation they had arrived outside of Harry's chambers.

"Have a good rest then my prince." Samuel bowed and backed out of sight.

Three days went by and Harry wouldn't eat and wouldn't really talk to anyone. Isabella and Sirius had started taking turns sleeping outside of his room to soothe his nightmares away.

Harry was at dinner pushing the food around on his plate with both of them watching him from the corners of their eyes.

Suddenly he jumped up from his seat knocking it over with a thud.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked immediately by his side.

"Draco he's hurt I have to help him." Harry gasped rushing from the dining hall.

Isabella and Sirius followed closely on his heels.


	4. Chapter 4

AN- This chapter contains some gore violence and swearing. I want to thank everyone who reviewed or added this story to your alerts. Writing is so much more fun when I get feedback that tells me people are enjoying it. A big thank you to Mizz-Lizzy for her help as always I don't know what I would do without you. So anyway on with the story.

Once in his room Harry changed from his lightweight everyday clothing into a heavier hooded tunic and black suede pants. Sirius tossed him a dragon hide vest and gloves. He dressed faster than he had ever dressed before forgetting all about Isabella watching him.

"I'm going with you." She announced. Harry jumped finally noticing her presence.

"I don't know what's going on Izzy it could be dangerous." Harry argued using his new nickname for her.

She smirked at him then vanished, a small white mouse was on the floor where she had previously stood.

"Fine come on then." Harry growled flipping his hood up.

"Send your patronus if you need help." Sirius instructed hugging his godson tightly.

Harry nodded then concentrated on Draco and being with him. Mouse on his shoulder Harry vanished.

Upon reappearing Harry found himself in a heavily wooded area. He cast out his senses as he had been taught to do and felt Draco's magical signature a short ways to the east. It was weak.

"He's alive but just barely we don't have much time." Harry murmured to the mouse form of Isabella still on his shoulder.

The small creature nodded before diving off of him. Harry gave a low yelp reaching out to grab her but stopped with his eyes wide. The mouse was gone and a white wolf stood in it's place.

"Izzy you will never cease to amaze me." Harry shook his head looking at her. She gave him an exasperated look which clearly said 'we can talk about this later lets go.'

"Right come on this way stay quiet." Harry took off at a run through the trees.

Though both of them were running as fast as their legs would carry them they didn't make a sound. The dried leaves beneath their feet were silent as they ghosted across them.

The smell of wood smoke soon assaulted Harry's nostrils and he slowed down. Stopping behind a tree to observe his surroundings. Isabella did the same. A few yards ahead there was a camp fire burning several death eaters gathered around it the Fire light casting an eerie glow over their faces. They were unmasked but Harry didn't recognize any of them.

Several more stood off to the side in a huddle and one in particular made Harry swear under his breath. Fenrir Greyback was sniffing around one of the smaller trees at the edge of the clearing they were gathered in.

"Fenrir. Back off Lucius wants him alive, He was quite adamant about killing the insolent brat himself." One of the members of the huddle snapped.

As Fenrir stepped away with a low growl Harry's breath caught in his throat. Draco was tied to the tree. His clothing was ripped and covered in dried blood. His face was bruised and scratched. Draco's white blond hair was matted with a mixture of mud leaves and blood.

Harry cast another glance at Fenrir and then at the sky tonight was a full moon Harry could only hope the cloud cover would hold. Isabella gave a low whine to rush Harry along she too was looking to the sky. Harry didn't stop to ask how Isabella knew the danger Fenrir posed.

Harry concentrated on the ground beneath the huddle of death eaters willing it to move. Draco let out a barely audible moan but Harry heard it and as the rage he felt towards the people who dared hurt his mate coursed through his body the earth opened up sending the small group of cloaked figures screaming into the abyss. Harry then snapped the crevice shut again barely even flinching at the sound of bodies being crushed beneath the earth.

The group sitting by the fire came rushing over to where the others had disappeared looking around. Unable to find anything they all backed together in a a protective huddle.

Harry shot a fireball from around the tree hitting one as he went up in flames screaming he bumped into another. Within moments at least three of them were running around the encampment screaming trying to put the flames out.

Harry sneered. They'd never be able to put the flames out only Harry could control them.

"Well well well what have we here?" Harry jumped around losing concentration on the flames causing them to extinguish. It was too late by then all three of the death eaters were charred black and bloody. Their bodies slumped on the ground.

Harry quickly kneed the death eater who had snook up on his in the groin and jumped around the tree using a whirlwind to throw three of the others into trees with sickening crunches. He didn't take the time to watch there bodies slump to the forest floor. The cloud cover had dissipated and Fenrir was hovering over the semi concious form of Draco.

Harry ran at him full force knocking against him. Fenrir lost his balance falling away from Draco and instead turned his sights on Harry running at him snarling. Harry picked up boulder launching it at him knocking him back for a moment.

Long enough for Harry to run to Draco and attempt to untie him. A lone howl out of Isabella alerted Harry to Fenrir charging him yet again. This time Harry wasn't quite quick enough and he winced in pain as teeth sank into his shoulder. Isabella charged forward the white wolf slamming into the werewolf. Unfortunately for Harry Fenrir was able to sink his teeth into his calf as Isabella took him down. Fenrir's canines sliced down through Harry's leg.

Spells from the remaining death eaters flew over Harry's head as he struggled to get on his feet without putting too much weight on his leg or arm. With a little bit of effort he was up panting slightly he threw a strong gust of air at the death eaters sending them soaring backwards. One got up and advanced on him wand drawn.

"Who are you?" He growled menacingly aiming his wand square at Harry's heart.

"You're worst fucking nightmare." Harry responded lowly whipping his wand out of his arm holster. " Confringo!" He bellowed hitting the death eater in the chest. Harry shielded his face with his arms as the death eaters chest exploded splattering him with blood.

Harry limped back to Draco's side as Isabella dropped Fenrir with a bite to the throat.

"Harry you're hurt!" She gasped running to him back in human form.

"Yeah I know Fenrir got me twice." Harry's heart sank as the realization of what that would mean sank in. He would be a werewolf now. Remus would be there for him though that much he knew and that was enough to get his mind back on track. He got Draco loose and groaned hefting the blond over his shoulder.

"Not only that you're all cut up and bloody how many curses did you get hit with." She fretted about him.

"I didn't feel any hit me." Harry growled struggling to hold his own weight as well as Draco's

"Oh my let me get him." She tried taking Draco but Harry stopped her with a mild hiss and a dangerous look in his eyes.

"I'm fine." He muttered through gritted teeth. "Worst case scenario I'm going to be a werewolf in which case I already have a friend who wears the same shoes." Harry grunted putting too much weight on his injured leg.

"Harry you don't understand werewolf venom and elf blood can not mix." Isabella explained. "The two will fight one another until one comes out victorious if the venom wins it'll kill you!"

"Then we will cross that bridge when we get there come on we have to get Draco back to the castle I don't know how long he can last without medical attention.

They made it back to Harry's rooms and Sirius who had been pacing the room since they left quickly took Draco from his weary godson and conjured a cot for him.

"Merlin what the hell happened out there?" Sirius asked turning around. He was just in time to see Harry's eyes roll back in his head as he dropped to a heap in the floor with a dull thud.

When Draco opened his eyes he hissed squeezing them shut again the sunlight was painful.

He squinted opening his eyes fully looking around trying to remember what had happened. He remembered the guard escorting him out of the realm and off the elves grounds. He remembered slipping into the alcove of a tree to get some rest. He vaguely remembered being dragged out of that alcove and put under crucio and then he remembered someone untying him.

That person had been the most beautiful angel he had ever seen. He just wished he remembered who it was.

Then something clicked in his brain. He was back in the elven realm in Harry's room. Which meant that angel... He was delusional that was all it could be. He had lost a lot of blood and hit his head.

Draco comforted himself with that thought before sitting up with a hiss of pain he felt like every bone in his body had been shattered and put back together with a weak sticking charm.

"How are you feeling?" A gruff sounding voice asked.

Draco whipped his head around clenching his teeth in pain at the movement. "Fine." Draco looked over to where the voice came from. Isabella was caring for a beaten, unconscious Harry Potter. "What happened to wonder elf over there." He asked nonchalantly.

Isabella glared at him. "He almost got himself killed taking on a dozen or more death eaters to save your sorry ass. Not to mention being attacked by the werewolf about to finish you off. You're lucky you're important to him. Otherwise I'd be tempted to kill you myself."

All of the color drained out of Draco's face. "He got bitten?"

"Yes you dolt now his elf blood is trying to fight off the toxin that would cause him to change but he's already weak it takes a lot of energy to move between the realms alone but he carried you back." Isabella sank sadly to the edge of Harry's bed wiping his forehead with a cool rag.

Draco swallowed hard with a gulp. "Is there anything I can do to help, would the mate thing help make him stronger?"

"Not if the mate hasn't accepted him." Isabella gave him a hard glare. " Why do you even care? He offers you his undying love and devotion, offers to let the past be the past, to forgive and forget and you don't even give him a chance you run off and get caught by death eaters" She sighed. "I just don't get you." She shook her head.

"No exactly. You don't get me, you don't even know me, so you shouldn't pass judgement. You have no idea what I have been through." Draco sneered refusing to admit even to himself the only reason he was upset is because the truth hurts.

"Nor do I care what you've been through! I've seen all I need to. You are a selfish brat who cares for no one but himself and now because of you Harry might not make it through the night." Isabella had tears in her eyes but the furious look on her face was enough to make Draco take a step back.

"Of course that's what you would believe. Well let me tell you a little something about your precious prince. All I ever wanted was his friendship, but he rudely refused it and ever since that he has never given me a chance. and now I finally stood on his side of the war, and my own father is out to kill me because of it among many others. So excuse me for acting the way I did. I didn't ask to be thrown into any of this. And besides, he only cares about me because of that stupid bond, if it wasn't there, he would gladly be one of those trying to kill me. so don't you fucking tell me how I should have acted towards him." Draco ranted shaking his finger in Isabella"s direction.

"I've seen his thoughts and his memories Draco. He only refused your friendship because you were mean to the first people to show him kindness. He has held you in a place closer to his heart than he would ever admit since he met you. Keep in mind that he didn't ask for any of this either and you still have a choice to make. Refuse him or at least try to learn to love him." Isabella's voice had softened as she remembered her training and she was sitting calmly with her hands folded in her lap.

Before Draco could say anything in rebuttal Harry's breathing became ragged and shallow. Isabella jumped up turning to him. He started to cough and a trickle of blood escaped from the corner of his mouth.

Isabella turned to Draco who was standing stock still beside of his bed eyes wide in shock.

"Fuck!" Draco finally exclaimed getting use of his motor functions again. "No don't you fucking die on me now, do you hear me Potter?" Draco exclaimed pushing Isabella out of the way shaking the brunette gently. "Harry wake up... Arg fuck it, okay I accept you, I'll be your mate, just don't you dare die..." _They would blame me if you died come on._ Draco then thought silently. _I'm not doing this to save him I'm doing it to save my own skin. _

Isabella's eyes went wide as Harry's breathing returned to normal. She wiped the blood from his mouth. "You do realize what you've done right?" She rounded on Draco after checking Harry's vitals.

Draco crossed his arms replacing the relieved look on his face with a sneer "It wouldn't bloody surprise me if I have just condemned myself to a life tied with him."

"So long as you understand that." Isabella shook her head again "You verbally accepted the bond with a witness present." she sounded like a book.

Draco entertained the idea of obliviating her for a moment before asking. "What would happen if I refused him under the same circumstances?"

"Now that you've already accepted him? Probably death no one has ever done such a thing before so the results are unknown." Isabella's eyes bored into the blond like a laser. "And erasing my memory will do you no good."

"Stay the bloody hell out of my head." Draco snarled turning towards the door.

Isabella laughed heartily at him.

"Whats so funny?" Draco asked turning around.

"You, Where else do you have to go?" She asked maliciously.

"It's not any of your concern now is it?" Draco sneered turning back to the door.

"Okay have it your way." Isabella mocked.

Draco gave one last glare in her direction before placing his hand on the doorknob. It turned beneath his hand and flew open sending him sprawling on the floor wincing in unbelievable pain. In a movement so quick Draco didn't see it happening he was being held up against the wall by his throat. Looking into the eyes of an irate dead man.

"Sirius, please put down my mate." Harry croaked out.

"What!" Sirius exclaimed dropping Draco to the floor. "You accepted him?" He locked a death glare on Draco's rumpled panting form.

"I had to if I hadn't he would have died and you would have blamed me." Draco retorted scrambling up from the floor.

"Nobody would have blamed you for anything! Do you realize what you've done?" Sirius demanded running his fingers through his hair.

Isabella tried to shake her head no at Sirius before He was able to say anything more hoping that Draco wouldn't see it.

Draco snorted "Wouldn't blame me? What was this just now then??"

"That was blaming you for walking out on him but now." Sirius began. "

Sirius don't not right now" Isabella interjected.

Draco turned to face her "What? what aren't you telling me? "

"If you don't complete the bond by this exact date next year you'll die." Isabella huffed folding her arms over her chest.

"There is no way I'm sleeping with him" Draco shook his head almost comically

"Then you've sentenced him to death anyway!" Isabella exclaimed

"That may be, but at least he'll have a year more to live in. Don't put the blame on me, nobody informed me of that." Draco stuck his nose in the air haughtily.

"Would you all just stop talking about me like I'm not here!" Harry finally exclaimed. "Sirius, Isabella you are dismissed."

They both grudgingly left and Harry sat up slowly dropping his head to his hands his loose hair falling down around him.

"Don't worry about it Draco, Voldemort will probably kill me before this time next year anyway.

Draco scoffed crossing his arms over his chest sinking down on his cot.

"Some Gryffindor courage just giving up are we?" Draco winced slightly as the bloody collar he had almost forgotten about gave him a mild jolt.

"No I'm not giving up I'm just facing facts, I'll fight him and I'll probably die trying." Harry's shoulders gave a stiff movement akin to a shrug.

"Great and now you'll be taking me down with you." Draco drawled. Flinching slightly again this was going to get annoying.

"No, Actually if I die before the bond is complete you'll be free from me." Harry's hair was covering his face but it sounded like he was crying.

"Hmph I could never be that lucky." Draco scowled.

"Aren't you just the sweetest thing." Harry replied sarcastically swinging his feet over the edge of the bed a long gash still visible on his leg.

Draco gave him an odd look which Harry misinterpreted.

"Sarcasm Draco you of all people should recognize that." Harry took in a deep breath wincing in pain as his feet hit the floor and he put weight on his injured leg. He made it a total of two wobbly steps before acquainting himself with the floor.

"Shit." Draco mumbled jumping to his feet.

"Actually I have to piss." Harry winced trying to get to his feet.

Draco smirked when Harry was unable to get up.

"Cut the crap if you want help." Draco was barely even noticing the jolt from the collar at this point.

"I don't want your damned help Draco." Harry hissed making it to his feet grabbing a hold of the nearest table for support.

He let go putting most of his weight on the uninjured leg. He made it a few more steps before stumbling again. Draco rushed forward grabbing his elbow to support him.

"I told you I don't want your bloody help Draco." Harry grumbled shaking off the blonds hand.

He stumbled forward yet again making it into the bathroom using the various furniture in the room for support along the way.

Draco would never admit it but it actually hurt for Harry to refuse his help.

"Where is he?" Isabella asked reentering the room.

"Calm down he's in the bathroom." Draco sighed laying down on his cot. Isabella paced the room until Harry emerged and she immediately rushed over grasping his arm.

Draco growled low in his throat annoyed over Harry allowing Isabella to help him when he refused his own help.

Isabella helped Harry back into bed before cleaning the wound on his leg and uncovering the one on his shoulder to check it as well.

"You got bit twice?" Draco asked in interest.

"Yeah and hit with a few stray spells." Harry replied as Isabella wrapped both wounds again.

"Why don't you just heal them with magic?" Draco then asked.

"You can't heal wounds from magical creatures with magic." Harry looked at him curiously.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Draco admitted sheepishly rolling over so his back was to them.

"Isabella you have some explaining to do by the way." Harry eyed her pointedly.

"What are you talking about?" Isabella asked playing dumb.

"Oh I don't know maybe the multiple animal forms you can take on." Harry replied stubbornly.

"I'm a shape shifter Harry." She replied with a sigh.

"And don't forget a mind reader." Draco threw over his shoulder.

Isabella sent a glare in his direction.

"I can take on the form of any animal I choose and that is how I will get away with returning to the other realm with you when you go to school."

"What!" Harry exclaimed.

"You didn't think the court would be allowing you to return alone did you?" She asked with a sweet smile before sauntering out the door.

After Isabella left and Harry was curled on his side in bed Draco got up and padded over to the other side of Harry's bed. He sat quietly down on the edge of the bed. Harry turned slowly to face him confusion in his eyes.

"Tell me what happened?" Draco asked softly.

Harry turned fully to his side putting his hands under his cheek.

'Only if you tell me why you accepted me." Harry bargained.

Draco looked thoughtful for a moment then nodded.

Harry launched into an explanation of everything that happened in the woods smiling at the shocked look on Draco's face at the more gruesome parts.

"You did all of that for me?" He then whispered.

"I did that and would do more if I had to. I would do anything in my power for you Draco I love you." Harry replied his voice gave away none of the nerves he felt at admitting this. "Why did you accept me?"

"You would have died if I hadn't. I didn't want you to die." Draco blushed and refused to meet Harry's eyes.

"Will you at least give me a chance Draco?" Harry pleaded.

"I'll try my best Harry but I make no promises. You do seem like a different person than I thought but we still don't know each other all that well." Draco blushed again.

"We'll talk more later." Harry yawned. "I'm still a little worn out."

"Okay." Draco agreed rolling off the bed to go back to his cot.

"Stay please?" Harry murmured half asleep reaching out for Draco's arm.

With a small smile Draco climbed back into the bed staying on his edge of the bed. It was enough to make Harry happy and he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Draco awoke the following morning to a low string of cursing from some where by the foot of the bed. He shook his head to clear the sleep induced fog and sat up. Harry was gripping the post at the bottom of the bed biting his lip and fighting back tears.

"It's not very princely of you to swear like a sailor." Draco commented.

"I don't particularly care at the moment." Harry replied through gritted teeth.

Draco stood and went to his side.

"Can I help you this time?"

Harry shook his head no stubbornly.

"I don't need help."

"Well you could have fooled me. Look I agreed to try can you do the same? Let me help you." Draco held out a hand towards Harry's arm. With a sigh Harry succeeded to allow him to support him to the bathroom.

It took a full week for Harry to me able to move on his own again and even then he had a very noticeable limp. Every time Draco had a nasty comment on his tongue he would watch Harry move with that limp or watch him try and fail to lift something with his left arm. He would watch and remember Harry was like that because of him and the fowl comment would melt away.

One day as they sat down to dinner Harry broached a subject Draco had never thought he would hear.

"Draco I want you to go back to Hogwarts with me."

"What! Are you crazy the Slytherins would kill me!" Draco exclaimed choking on a bite of his dinner.

"You wouldn't go back as yourself I already have a plan. I want you to go back though." Harry repeated.

"Why though?" Draco asked now merely curious to the brunettes reasoning.

"Because, If the bond is broken you will not be able to do anything with your life if you haven't finished school." Harry replied as if it were obvious. "You don't have the dark mark and you aren't guilty of any crimes. Finish your schooling and you can do anything you want."

"I really wish you wouldn't talk like you were going to die." Draco shook his head in annoyance.

"I'm not." Harry looked at his plate in interest. "If after we finish school you still do not believe you could love me. I'll denounce the bond and you'll be free."

"What? You can do that? Why didn't Isabella or Sirius say something?" Draco sputtered sitting down his fork.

"They didn't know. Samuel told me this morning." Harry sighed.

"What would happen to you?" Draco asked sullenly.

"I would live for a while. Probably not as long as is expected for an elf or even a half elf, and I would live devoid of any emotion but if it meant you could be happy I would do it." Harry pushed his plate full of food away and got clumsily to his feet limping out of the room.

Draco sighed. All he had to do was finish school and he could be free. But at what cost to the boy who saved his life.

A couple of days went by and Harry spent most of his time outside and away from Draco. When they took their meals together he avoided eye contact with the blond and on several occasions Draco swore it looked like there were tears in the young princes eyes.

After the first couple of days went by Harry quit sulking and stopped avoiding Draco so much but he still seemed very reserved to all those around him. He finished all of his seventh year material and spent that class allotment on independent study while Sirius taught Draco. Harry would often set aside what he was doing and help Draco with things he didn't understand. He was amazed to find out that Draco didn't do very well with charms or defense work. During these times the two grew closer and formed a weak friendship.

The day professor McGonagall was to arrive Harry was nowhere to be found Sirius had looked everywhere he could think of and come up empty.

"I know where he is." Draco spoke up. He had watched Harry sneaking away into the woods around the palace from the balcony. There was a clearing about a hundred yards in. Draco fought against the blush rising in his cheeks the only reason he knew that was because he had followed him one day to see where he was going.

"Can you go get him please?" Samuel requested. "The headmistress will be here any moment and things are going to be confusing enough for her as it is."

Draco nodded before sprinting away to go find him.

Draco approached the clearing silently observing Harry. He was sitting cross legged his hands clenched in the dirt. Draco watched in interest to see what the brunette was doing.

Harry was in a deep state of meditation and didn't hear Draco approaching. Breathing deeply in and out slowly he brought his hands up out of the dirt. He then made and intricate motion with his left hand and formed a ball of fire He then repeated the motion slightly differently with his right and formed a ball of water.

After juggling them for a moment he then stretched them out into ropes spiraling them together which trained his mind as Grayson had taught him. It was very difficult to form something out of both water and fire without them extinguishing one another.

Isabella had healed many steam burns over the weeks. After the spiral Harry went back to his first trick only with a different spin. He began molding the two elements working them together until he had a rose the petals consisted of the translucent water and the stem and leaves burned brightly.

At a gasp Harry came turned to see Draco hand over his mouth. With a smile the brunette stood to his feet approaching Draco.

"Sorry, They sent me to get you McGonagall will be here soon." Draco hurriedly explained.

"Thank you Draco," Harry smiled extending the rose to the blond. Draco looked at him confusedly.

"Trust me." Harry smiled brighter pushing the rose towards him again. Draco reached out timidly he felt no heat from the odd flower. Tentatively he took it by the stem.

"It's beautiful." Draco blurted feeling his cheeks heat up.

"Just like you." Harry spoke quietly placing the palm of his hand momentarily on Draco's cheek. Draco almost jumped away from the tingle and warmth that shot through his body from that simple gesture but refrained.

"Are you coming?" Harry called. Draco came back to his senses and realized Harry had already started limping back towards the palace.

With his face becoming even redder Draco rushed to catch up to Harry falling sullenly into step beside him still tenderly holding the rose. They made it back to the palace without a word spoken between them.

"Go on to the throne room." Harry instructed breaking the silence. "I'll be going to change my clothes and I'll be right there."

Draco bowed his head and backed away until Harry was out of sight when he turned around to head for the throne room he realized what he had done.

He had been completely subordinate and submissive. He had bowed to Harry bloody Potter. The collar had finally begun to do what it was meant to do. Draco shrugged it off. It didn't matter he only had to get through one more year of school with the boy and he'd be free.

Now Draco would admit he would miss Harry a little. He had gotten to know the boy a little bit better and considered him a friend of sorts. But he just couldn't admit that he could possibly care any more than that.

When Draco entered the throne room he was still deep in thought.

"Draco Malfoy!" An angry voice declared.

Draco glanced up meeting eye to eye with Headmistress McGonagall. The womans chest puffed up as if she was about to start a long rant against him.

Yet again Draco was saved by Harry and his impeccable timing.

"Headmistress please, Draco is innocent he needs to reprimanding he had been through enough."

Samuel turned to look at the prince with a disgusted look on his face.

"What is the meaning of your clothing? You are a prince and should be dressed as such anytime you have an audience in the throne room even if it is only one person."

Harry cleared his throat and Samuel looked over to see a very confused tight lipped professor.

"I thought something a little closer to what she is used to seeing me in would be best. The tailors have been working on my new school wardrobe and I thought I might try it on." Harry explained himself with lowered eyes.

"Of course Harry that does make sense. My apologies." Samuel gave a lift of the corner of his mouth about as close as he would normally get to a smile.

"Harry? Harry Potter is that you?" McGonagall clapped her hand over her mouth in shock. "I mean Hermione told me all she could you were very vague with her and shes quite distraught but my goodness."

"The elven realm has been quite good to me." Harry smiled. Draco was still busy staring at what Harry had decided to wear.

His burgundy silk button up shirt had the top two buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to just above his elbows, His black slacks were tailored and hugged him nicely. He had allowed his hair to flow freely instead of braiding it as he usually did and it fell nicely about his pale face.

"I can see that it most certainly has. Can I ask why I am here?" McGonagall questioned calming down a little bit as understanding came to her.

"Yes you may and I will answer you with I want to come back to school to finish as does Draco but the elven court has some stipulations on allowing my return." Harry sank gracefully into his throne.

"Well I will try to be as accommodating as I can. what are these stipulations?" McGonagall asked taking a seat offered to her.

Samuel leaned forward. "I would only feel comfortable sending him back if this remained a secret until the right time and if he could be given his own room."

"Well I had been thinking about you for head boy Harry. That is if you're up for it. I know there must be a lot on your plate right now." McGonagall looked thoughtful.

"I would be honored." Harry gave a slight incline of his head. He was smiling at Draco who still held the rose in his hand.

"I would also like if Isabella could accompany him in one of her animal forms. Perhaps having one of our own come and teach." Samuel kept going on.

"Samuel." Harry rudely interrupted. "You are overwhelming her. She doesn't even know who Isabella is and I doubt she's even seen Sirius yet."

"What? Sirius? Sirius Black?" McGonagall looked like she might explode from information overload.

"In the flesh Minerva." Sirius stepped up behind her causing the older woman to jump out of her seat.

"What? How?" She asked baffled.

Sirius explained how he had ended up here after falling through the veil then went on to cover how Harry had ended up there.

"Okay and who is Isabella?" The headmistress was doing well processing the information.

"That would be me ma'am." Isabella spoke softly from where she had been standing. "I am a maid of the court and personal assistant to Harry. I'm also a shape shifter. I would like to return to your realm with him disguised as a familiar."

"I believe that can be managed and as for your other requests, Sirius would you care to return and teach defense against the dark arts for me?" The headmistress offered.

"I would love to. I could stay close to pup that way too." He winked at Harry who rolled his eyes in annoyance at the public use of that nickname.

Draco snickered and soon found himself holding a dozen of the roses instead of just one.

"You punish me with more flowers?" Draco asked quirking an eyebrow. "Perhaps you aren't such a bad mate after all."

"This is a lot to process all at once." McGonagall exclaimed.

"How about we get the basics today and we'll work on everything else at a later date?" Harry offered.

"Okay two things. What do you mean by mate, and how are you planning on Draco attending Hogwarts without getting him killed?"

"Mate meaning my intended, My bonded, My soul mate. Etc. And as for getting him into Hogwarts, We will disguise him before we go back. He will stay in the head boy chambers with me and if questions are asked we tell them he is a recently orphaned teen who was left with nothing and I offered to sponsor his last year of schooling. Ron and Hermione would go a long with it pretend he's been a pen pal for years. Or he was a child hood friend before I knew the wizarding world existed and he moved away." Harry threw out the different scenarios that would make this work.

"Okay that sounds a little far fetched but feasible all the same. I will send your school letters along in a day or two and I look forward to hearing more once school begins Mr. Potter." McGonagall gave a nod as the guard approached to escort her back to Hogwarts. "I'll see you boys in a week or so."

Harry chuckled more like a month or so. But she had already absorbed an over abundant amount of information. He would save that little tidbit for later.

"Hey Draco want to see what I learned today." Harry grinned mischievously.

"Why need somebody to show off for wonder boy?" Draco teased with a smile.

"No, Just thought you might like to see but I can tell you couldn't care less." Harry shrugged and turned to leave. A small smile pulled at his lips as he heard Draco's footsteps quicken to meet his own long strides.

"I do want to see." the blond muttered.

Harry stopped and turned to face him with a wave of his hand the elemental roses turned into real roses with velvety blood red petals and the most intoxicating aroma Draco had ever smelled.

"But how?" Draco admonished.

"I don't know to be honest I just know that I can." Harry chuckled.

"Thank you." Draco whispered.

"For what?" Harry asked as they walked back to their room to prepare for dinner.

"Everything, Saving my life, Putting up with me, treating me so well when I don't exactly return the favor." His face was the color of a ripe tomato by the time he finished and Harry just shrugged it off.

"Don't mention it."

"Don't mention it? Are you bloody serious? I owe my life to you and you're going to tell me don't mention it?" Draco snapped.

"Yeah, I told you I would do anything in my power for you. Anything that will make you happy. I love you." Harry turned to look down on the blond who was just a few inches shorter than he.

"Yeah, Because I'm your mate I know." Draco rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

Harry shook his head. "No, Actually I loved you long before I discovered you were my mate. I just couldn't see it." Harry quickly changed into appropriate dinner attire and vacated the room leaving Draco to ponder his words with a baffled expression.

True to her McGonagall had their school letters to them within a few days and it was time to try out Draco's disguise for a trip to Diagon Alley.

Samuel did the transformation himself with an ancient magic the disguise wouldn't wear off it could only be removed by and elf who knew the incantation to reverse it.

They started by shortening Draco's hair and turning it a russet color. They then took down his height by a few inches leaving him at around five foot ten. Next Samuel changed his skin tone to be darker like he had acquired a dark tan. Finally Samuel changed his eye color to a bright sky blue.

Harry wrinkled his nose in distaste. He didn't like the change not one bit but to keep Draco safe he would have to deal with it.

"Now don't forget your name is Riley White. We've been pen pals since grade school and you were just recently orphaned and left with nothing. You wrote to me about your dilemma and I generously offered to sponsor your last year of school on the condition that you transferred." Harry retold the story for the millionth time as they joined Sirius in the entry hall to be on their way. Isabella stood there waiting as well and as soon as Harry approached she took the form of a spider monkey swinging onto Harry's back and hanging there like a plush back pack.

The first stop was Gringotts to get enough money for both his and Draco's school supplies. Their little lie wasn't entirely a lie. Harry was sponsoring him to finish his last year of school.

"I'd like to go to my vault." Harry requested one of the goblins.

"Which one?" The goblin replied snidely.

"I don't know?" Harry quirked up an eyebrow. "I didn't know I had more than one."

"Yes Harry Potter you in fact have four." The goblin replied with a bored expression. He pulled out a piece of paper. "You inherit the Dumbledore vault as well as the Potter vault and the Evans Vault. Albus Dumbledore was the keeper of those two vaults until you came of age and the Dumbledore vault was willed to you upon the death of said person."

Harry nodded his understanding. "For today I would only like to see my school vault. I will return another day to assess the others."

The goblin called another of his kind to take Harry to his vault. Neither Draco nor Sirius questioned him on his lack of desire to visit the other vaults it would take him time to adjust to the fact that Dumbledore had left his vault to him. Isabella preened his hair affectionately showing her support.

After Harry pulled enough money out of his vault and placed it in a bag that jingled merrily in his pocket they headed back to the surface blinking when they stepped out into the light. The next stop was to Flourish and Blotts to get Draco's school books. Harry already had his Sirius had gotten them at the beginning of summer. As Draco perused the aisles in search of what he needed Harry went in search of something to read in his free time.

He caught sight of a familiar bushy head down one of the aisles and with a smirk he sauntered towards his friend.

"Excuse me miss." He cleared his throat.

Hermione stood up straight bringing her eyes up to meet his and they went wide.

"Yes?" She asked swallowing hard.

"I was wondering if you could help me. I'm looking for my good friend Hermione Granger."

Hermione looked confused. "I'm Hermione Granger but I can't say I've ever met you before."

Just before Harry could respond he was roughly shoved from behind.

"Is this prick bothering you Mione'?" Ron asked stepping up to her sneering at Harry.

Harry eyes lit up in mirth and suddenly everything clicked for Hermione.

"Harry!" She exclaimed rushing to pull him into a bone crushing hug.

"Mate is that really you?" Ron paled looking at his best friends new appearance.

"Yep in the flesh." Harry gave them a toothy grin.

"Ready when you are kiddo." Sirius called walking towards them. All Harry heard after that was Ron fainting hitting the floor with a thud.

"Ron wake up." Hermione shook him.

"Oh, For goodness sakes. Ennervate!" Draco walked up and pulled out his wand. Ron came to blearily and Hermione looked at Draco with her eyes wide. "Malfoy?" She asked only audible to him and Harry.

Draco nodded before putting out his hand. "Hi I'm Riley. I'm and old friend of Harry's." Hermione took his hand shaking it skeptically but at a pleading look from Harry she went along with the charade.

"Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you. This is Ron."

The group went to lunch together staying quiet about Riley's true identity for the time. Ron had already gone through a traumatic experience for the day. Instead they spoke quietly of where Harry had been and How it was Sirius was alive.

After a long and tiring day everyone had everything they needed and Harry promised to explain everything in detail as soon as possible they left going their separate ways.

As soon as they were back in Harry's room the brunette removed the spell. He truly did hate it.

"Much better." He murmured once Draco was back to normal.

"I'll say." Draco agreed running his fingers through his chin length blond locks.

That night when they retired to bed Harry had difficulty sleeping something just didn't seem right.

Just as he was drifting off to sleep his bedroom door slammed open and Sirius rushed in with a wild look on his face.

"A village on the Elven ground in the other realm is under attack. Death eaters." He panted.

Harry was out of bed in a second. He threw on the same thing he had worn when he rescued Draco.

"Harry it's dangerous don't go please." Draco pleaded after waking up and figuring out the situation.

"I'm sorry I have to." Harry replied softly striding over and placing a gentle kiss on the blond's forehead.

Harry turned to stride out of the room and Draco stumbled out of bed to follow.

"I'm going with you." He said stubbornly.

"No, You will stay here. If I'm not back Isabella will let you out in the morning." Harry turned on him eyes blazing.

Draco didn't fully comprehend the meaning to Harry's words until the heavy wooden doors snapped shut behind him. Draco ran to them tugging on the handles unable to open them. Harry had locked him inside.

Draco sagged to the floor in front of the doors his feelings more confusing than he had ever felt before.

He didn't return to bed that night instead he chose a seat in front of the empty fireplace grate in an armchair and stared at the window. Watching as the night faded into dawn. The sun had long since risen when Isabella unlocked the door and entered with a breakfast tray. Her face was taught and her eyes puffy it didn't look like she had gotten any more sleep than Draco had.

Harry looked around at the terror around them. Houses and shops were burning people were screaming all around him. He didn't have long to observe the carnage before he rushed into the thick of things with the rest of the elves and Sirius. These death eaters he recognized many of. Lucius' blond hair gave him away as he swept around a corner. Severus Snape had become locked in a battle with one of the elven guards Harry wasn't sure which one.

He filled his mind with thoughts of Draco and giving him a safe world to live in before engaging in a duel with Theodore Nott of all people. Theodore never had been good at dueling and he gave Harry little trouble but when he fell Harry was met with the irate face of Lucius Malfoy.

"You! You're the one that took my son!" He exclaimed. His eyes so much like Draco's but filled with so much hatred. This man had been planning to kill his own son. A rage filled Harry and he began firing curse after curse at the Malfoy senior. The man was able to dodge many of them and the one's that hit him did little to slow him down.

"Crucio." Malfoy shouted hitting Harry in the chest he fell to the ground writhing in agony but unwilling to scream or cry out. He wouldn't give the man the satisfaction. Draco's face swam into his vision. Somehow Harry found the strength to fight through the curse and stood on shaky legs.

_I'm not lost I just haven't found everything I need._

_I'm not torn I'm just getting it together._

_I'm not broken don't you mind the pieces of me._

_You see scattered on the ground._

_I swear I'll turn this thing around._

"You are a waste of space and I'm sick of breathing the same air as you." Harry spat using his power over air to draw all of the oxygen from Lucius' lungs. The man began to choke turning blue he fell to the ground still gasping for the much needed air he just couldn't seem to suck in. Harry turned away with a sneer and ran further into the raging battle.

The day passed slowly with no word from the group that had left the palace. Draco spent that time analyzing his feelings for Harry.

They were stronger than friendship he knew that now. He just wasn't sure what they were exactly. A crush maybe but he couldn't let himself believe he had fallen for the-boy-who-lived.

That night went as well as the previous had. Draco stood on the balcony over looking the grounds of the palace. The moonlight glinted on his hair and he folded his arms over his bare torso. The stone balcony was cold on his bare feet but he didn't care. A warm breeze blew around his body and Draco imagined it was Harry trying to let him know he was okay but that was wishful thinking.

Draco jumped slightly as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and part of him hoped when he turned around Harry would be smiling down at him. Wishful thinking again it was only Isabella. They stood that way for a while in companionable silence for the first time since they met no words were exchanged they just silently comforted one another.

Finally Draco led them back into the bedroom going to his chair. Isabella joined him on the couch quietly. They both took up the post of staring out the window waiting for the sun to rise.

_I'm not home but I'm sitting here in my room._

_I'm a photograph in need of a zoom._

_I feel far away._

_I can't make out the face._

_It's all blurred since you went away._

Harry didn't think the sight of blood would ever leave his nightmares. There were many casualties from both sides and the fighting had been going strong for several hours. Some were dropping from sheer exhaustion. He was currently engaged in battle with Severus Snape the greasy haired git.

No matter what Harry through at him it didn't phase him not even his elemental magic was having much affect but he was tired and using the elements efficiently required energy.

"Sectumsempra!" Snape shouted Harry wasn't fast enough to dodge it and his shield was too weak to keep the curse at bay. It sliced through the shield and into Harry. He felt his chest and upper arms burn with pain as they were sliced open and blood began to drip. He dropped to his knees on the ground unable to continue to fight. Snape sneered running away. Harry let out a weak chuckle. If the bat had known who he was he wouldn't have just left him there.

_I'm a circle incomplete._

_I'm a heart that barely beats._

_All the memories stay forever like tattoos._

_I'm a star with no sky._

_I'm hello with no goodbye._

_I'm the dreams we had that never will come true._

_That's me with no you._

Draco glanced over to see Isabella sleeping peacefully on the couch before returning to the balcony. They were approaching the second day with no word from the battle. Draco had his lip bloody from chewing it in nervousness.

He didn't know where it had all come from but he felt like he would die if he didn't have Harry back soon. He had gone so quickly from despising the teen to. Well to whatever this was he didn't know. He had never really loved anyone before. IT was an emotion that was considered weakness at the Malfoy home.

Draco dropped to his knees on the cold stone balcony hugging himself against the breeze which now seemed cold to him.

_I'm a mark, I'm a martyr, I'm a victim, I'm a jerk._

_I'm an engine that just doesn't seem to start._

_I'm a kingdom with no king. I'm a king without a crown._

_So I fall down on my knees and I pray nobody sees._

_You got my attention now please come back to me._

"Okay Harry you've got my attention now just please come home to me." Draco muttered into the breeze.

"Kiddo, Come on get up we won. Come on Harry wake up." Sirius' pleading voice cut into his subconscious. He blearily made his way back to where the voice was coming from and opened his eyes.

"Merlin don't scare me like that." Sirius then clutched a hand over his heart. "Come on lets get you back. I'm sure Isabella is throwing a royal fit.

Harry looked around he was on a bed in a small room. "You've been out for a few days. We healed everything but there is going to be some major scaring." Sirius explained. "We didn't want to move you until you were stable we weren't sure if you'd make it or not."

"How many casualties?" Harry choked out.

"Seven on our side." Sirius hung his head sadly. "We lost Gabriel and Amelia amongst them."

Harry patted Sirius on the shoulder he knew his godfather had been fond of Amelia. Harry had been too but in a different way.

"We should get back." Sirius suddenly stood and lifted a protesting Harry into his arms carrying him out of the room which proved to be a magical tent. The rest of the guard were waiting outside and they all transported back to the palace at the same time.

Sirius refused to put his godson down carrying him through the castle to his room. As soon as the door opened Isabella and Draco were on their feet rushing forward.

"He'll be fine. He just needs some rest he lost a lot of blood. Snape got him with the cutting curse." Sirius gave a brief explanation before leaving to report to Samuel. Draco briskly crossed the room and slapped Harry hard across his already bruised face.

"Don't you dare do that to me again!" His eyes hardened and he gritted his teeth against the pain from the collar.

"Believe me I don't intend to." Harry murmured as Isabella removed his shirt gasping at the long scars running from shoulder to shoulder.

"Severus did this?" Draco asked running a finger across the raised skin his hardened expression turning back to concern.

"Yeah then he took off. I'm sorry Draco, You father he.." Harry stopped unsure of how to break the news to his mate.

"Is he dead?"

Harry nodded.

"Did you kill him?"

Harry nodded again ducking his head afraid of the boys reaction.

"Thank you so much." Draco then exclaimed throwing his arms around Harry's neck hugging him tightly.

To Harry's surprise tears were dripping onto his exposed torso. Draco was crying.

"Shh It's okay he'll never hurt you again."Harry comforted in a soft voice hugging Draco to him. He dismissed Isabella who huffed in irritation but left regardless.

Harry held Draco in his lap and let him cry into his shoulder until the sobs subsided. Then Draco pulled back and looked Harry in the eyes. "I didn't think you would ever come back." He sobbed beginning to cry again. " I was so scared and worried."

"I'm sorry Draco I had to. I had to defend my kingdom. It's what a king does." Harry sighed Draco crawled out of his lap to lay on the bed and Harry stretched stiffly out to lay beside of him.

"But you aren't king yet." The blond whined.

"But I am prince and I will be king. Why were you so worried? If I died you'd be free." Harry then asked.

Draco blushed and opened his mouth a few times just to snap it shut again.

"Draco?" Harry asked again.

"I think I might like you a little." Draco looked at the bed sheet in interest. "I'm not in love with you." He then amended. "But I think I'm heading in the right direction."

"Thats all I'm asking for." Harry smiled tiredly. He would likely be requested to make a speech within the next few days. At the moment though Harry felt like he could take on the world with Draco curled against his side he fell into a blissful sleep.

Sure enough at the end of the week Harry was standing at a podium before the entire town with Draco standing by his side. Both were dressed in royal finery which announced to the people that Draco had accepted the bond.

"My people." Harry started to quiet the crowd. "Thank you all for being here today. I understand that many of you are mourning the loss of loved ones. Mourn yes, but also count your blessings look around you and count the millions of small things that are right every day. On days that it rains don't be sad that you're stuck inside. Look at it as less time spent watering the crops. Mourn your losses but thank them for allowing you to keep your freedom. All who fought are heroes. Those who stayed behind are even bigger heroes. Staying behind and waiting with no news and no information worrying about what may be happening to who. I commend you all. I am proud to be your prince." Harry finished his speech and stepped away from the podium to tumultuous applause. Draco took his hand as they descended the stairs.

"That was amazing Harry."

"Thank you love." Harry smiled broadly. Together they made their way down to greet the people for the first time but certainly not the last.

An- Thanks to everyone for reading the song in this chapter is called me with no you and its by bowling for soup. It's the song that inspired the scene with Draco on the balcony when he's starting to realize his true feelings. I would like to recommend everyone check out bowling for soup. I would also like to recommend a few stories the first of which is DragonKin by Fyreheart. The next is Midnight Sun by Herald-MageAnduli and lastly is All is fair in the game called love by FanofBellaandEdward.

Okay well that's enough blabbering from me. Until next time.

Happy Reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry was still limping and having issues lifting things but only Draco knew this. Whenever Harry was around anyone else he would grit his teeth together and bare with the pain walking with a normal gait.

One afternoon after Isabella retired for the night Draco asked about it.

"Harry, Why don't you tell someone it's still bothering you? It could be serious you know."

Harry simply shook his head.

"Isabella knows, She said it could take a while to heal. Months maybe even years. The werewolf venom deteriorated my muscle."

"Are you sure?" Draco asked. He hated to admit it but he was concerned.

"I'm fine Draco." Harry snapped closing the conversation.

Draco sighed curling up on his cot making Harry frown. Draco hadn't slept on his cot since he had admitted he had a developing crush on Harry.

"Draco, Look I'm sorry it's just very frustrating for me. I'm not used to having any sort of handicaps."

"I'm just concerned and want to help." Draco pouted rolling to his back and crossing his arms over his chest.

"I know." Harry smiled softly. "I'm going to go soak in the tub. Did you need in the bathroom first?"

Draco returned the smile and shook his head.

He waited until Harry was in the bathroom then put on his pajamas and climbed into the bed.

Harry emerged a good while later and Draco rolled over to face him.

"How did you do it?"

"How did I do what?" Harry asked even though he knew the answer. Draco had been trying to get him to talk ever since the battle.

"Kill Lucius."

"Draco." Harry sighed.

"Please tell me. I can handle it. I just want to know."

Finally Harry gave in. "I stole his breath. I used my power over wind and air and took the oxygen from his lungs. He suffocated."

Draco's eyes went wide.

"Why? I mean how did you have it in you to do it? You've always been so anti violence."

"He was a threat to my mate." Harry replied with a deep breath.

"So are you going to kill everybody who threatens me?" Draco quirked up an elegant eyebrow.

"No, But I will do what it takes to make sure you are safe." Harry practically growled with a dark look in his eyes before rolling over so Draco was looking at his back.

"I do have to wonder if Mother is okay." Draco murmured before copying the brunette and rolling over.

Sometime in the night Harry rolled over to take Draco in his arms as he did every night.

Draco never knew because Harry would release him and go back to his side of the bed long before the blond even came close to waking.

"Draco! Draco wake up!"

With a groan Draco opened his eyes to be met with an irate Isabella.

"What?" He mumbled.

"Where is Harry?" She demanded shaking him when his eyes fell shut again.

Draco subconsciously threw his arm over feeling around the bed for said teen. When he was met with nothing but cool wrinkled sheets he sat up.

"Where is he?"

"If I knew I wouldn't be here asking you now would I?" Isabella retorted haughtily. They had gone back to their bickering ways after Harry had returned from the battle.

Draco began to panic slightly as his eyes darted around the room. He half expected Harry to come out of the bathroom or be sitting at the table eating breakfast.

Then everyone would have a good laugh at Draco's expense and the day would go on. It never happened. Instead Isabella frowned.

"He and Sirius are both gone. Samuel says he doesn't know anything but he's not panicking so I think he does know something." She pursed her lips. "Are you lying to me or do you know where he is?"

"I have no idea." Draco whispered looking at the bed sheet wracking his brain.

With a huff Isabella stormed out of the room returning only briefly to bring him a meager breakfast of toast and sausage. Apparently wherever Harry had gone she was blaming Draco for it.

Because Sirius had disappeared too Draco had no lessons for the day. He spent the free time wandering around the kingdom with Grayson at his side acting as a body guard. They went to several small shops and Draco purchased a few things here and there. He learned that because he was mate to the prince he had access to the Princes bank account per-say and he was taking slight advantage of it. Draco treated Grayson to lunch at a tiny restaurant. Draco was amazed at how much he was fawned over by the people of the town simply for being mated to the prince. Several even bowed to him. He couldn't deny that he liked the attention either.

"Does it make it worth it?" Grayson questioned as they made their way back towards the castle for dinner.

"What?" Draco asked unsure of what the man referred to.

"Being the young Prince's mate. I know you weren't exactly willing. Does the fame and money make it worth being bound to someone you don't want to be with?" Grayson elaborated.

"Oh that." Draco sighed. "No, Fame and fortune are nice. But not if I have to break somebodies heart to have them. I don't exactly know what I want right now but money and people fawning over me is not going to alter my decision."

"Good answer Draco." Grayson smiled broadly.

Draco headed up to his and Harry's room to prepare for dinner. What he wasn't prepared for was the woman dressed in elegant elven attire who approached Draco as soon as he entered the room and embraced him.

"My Dragon."

"Mother?" Draco looked up into his mothers blue eyes his own gray orbs misting over in unshed tears.

He looked past her to see Harry eating dinner casually as if nothing had happened.

"Yes, Oh Draco I've been so worried for you. This young man came to me today with my cousin Sirius Black and told me he knew where you were." Narcissa finally released Draco and turned to look at Harry.

"Is that all he told you?" Draco questioned.

"Well that and he said he was a Prince of this realm and that you were very important to him." Narcissa smiled knowingly.

"I thought we would tell the story together so that you could have your say as well." Harry interjected wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"Please Madame come finish your meal. Draco Isabella is bringing your plate as we speak."

Narcissa smiled and took her seat while Draco sat down. His mother and Harry waited until Isabella had brought his meal before they all began eating again.

"I never did get your name young man." Narcissa spoke up after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh, Wherever are my manners." Harry chided himself. "I'm Harry Potter."

Narcissa nearly choked on her wine.

"Harry Potter? The Harry Potter as in the-boy-who-lived?"

"Yes ma'am. I'm not particularly sure how you feel about that but I hope you will give me a chance." Harry tried his best not to let his nerves show but he couldn't hide the light blush on his fair cheeks.

"Mother, before you say anything I'm curious to know if Harry told you he saved my life." Draco quickly interjected.

"Is this true?" Narcissa exclaimed.

"Yes ma'am." Harry replied with a sigh. " I saved him from Fenrir Greyback and a group of death eaters. However I'm also responsible for the death of your husband."

"They were speaking of you in their meetings then. The death eaters said that you took out fifteen of them single handedly before rescuing the prisoner they held captive. Though they never mentioned who the prisoner was I'm now guessing that it was you saving my Dragon?"

"Yes Ma'am that was me." Harry nodded.

"Is it true that you were bitten by Fenrir under a full moon?" Narcissa questioned in awe.

"Yes that is true as well. Though I am not a werewolf, Elf blood and Werewolf venom can not mix. It almost killed me. In fact if not for Draco it would have." Harry smiled at his mate who blushed slightly.

"Can I ask you why you risked your life to save my son, of whom if I understand correctly you have never gotten along with and then myself?" Narcissa didn't hide her interest in Harry's story.

Harry opened his mouth to respond but didn't get a chance before Draco cut in.

"You risked your life to bring my Mother here?"

"Now Draco it is rude to interrupt." Narcissa chastised. Draco sat back crossing his arms over his chest.

"Draco, It's not as bad as you think. There was only one death eater guarding her and Sirius served as my look out. To answer your question Madame. I only did what I had to do to protect my mate and to keep him happy." Harry answered calmly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Your mate?" Narcissa questioned. Her voice was even but her face showed surprise.

"Yes, Every elf has one and Draco is mine." Harry's tone carried possessiveness and cause Narcissa to smile.

"Draco, Have you accepted him then?"

Draco only nodded unsure of what his mothers reaction would be. He knew Veela blood ran in her veins and that she knew of mating and life partners.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you Dragon." Narcissa exclaimed clapping her hands together.

Harry opened his mouth then snapped it shut again gathering his thoughts before speaking.

Draco will be returning to Hogwarts with me. In disguise of course. I've already spoken to the headmistress. He will finish his education."

"That is wonderful, Severus and I both hoped you would both of you actually. He's been very worried." Narcissa let out a relieved sigh.

Harry began laughing heartily.

"What is so amusing?" Narcissa asked looking slightly offended.

"Not to be inappropriate Madame but Snape is responsible for these." Harry carefully unbuttoned his shirt revealing the raised pink scars trailing from one shoulder to the other on his pale chest.

"Oh my! Harry dear he must not have known it was you. You do not look like yourself. If he had he would have never. He loved your Mother you know he swore to protect you at all costs."

Harry was silent for a moment contemplating this information.

"What of his supplies? The Malfoy vaults are surely being monitored." Narcissa cut into Harry's musings.

"Already taken care of. All of his books have been purchased and the royal tailor is taking care of his clothing. Oh I almost forgot Draco Sirius wants to see you in his chambers you missed a test today in his absence." Harry was ready for some time alone to think.

"I'll do it tomorrow." Draco dismissed the request.

"There are other things to do tomorrow you will go and take the test now as requested." Harry then spoke stiffly not liking to use the power of the collar over the blond. The longer Draco refused the more painful the collar would become until he chose to be obedient.

"Fine!" Draco grumbled getting to his feet. "We'll speak later on Mother."

"Yes, We have many things to talk about." Narcissa agreed watching her son leave.

"I apologize I had to speak with him that way I truly do have his best interests at heart." Harry squeezed the the bridge of his nose.

"I know dear, Draco can be very stubborn sometimes."

Harry gave a smile in thanks for her understanding.

"Allow me to show you to your rooms Madame. I'm sure you must be tired. I chose it personally."

"Thank you that would be wonderful and please call me Cissy." Narcissa stood to follow Harry out into the corridor.

"I hope I'm not over stepping my boundaries by questioning you but I have to ask. Earlier when we were speaking you acted as if you had something to say and then changed your mind."

"Oh that" Harry gave a deep sigh. "Well you see Draco only accepted me in order to save my life. Undoubtedly to repay the life debt he owed me after I rescued him from Fenrir. He is certain he could never love me nor be happy spending his life with me. So I made a deal of sorts with him." Harry was looking at the floor as he spoke even though he knew it was rude of him to do so.

"What kind of deal?" Narcissa asked quizzically.

"I told him if he went back to Hogwarts with me and finished his education then after graduation if he still felt he couldn't love me I would release him from the bond and he will be free to pursue whoever or whatever will make him happy." Harry sighed again willing himself to keep the tears at bay.

"But wouldn't you die without him?" Narcissa then questioned she didn't know how elven bonds worked but thats how it worked with Veela.

"Eventually yes, It would take somewhere between fifty and a hundred years of living and emotionless shell of an existence before death would claim me. If he had just refused me I would have lived my full life span in misery so I guess I can be thankful I only have up to a hundred years to suffer and not a few thousand." Harry shrugged.

"Why would you be willing to go through all of that?" Narcissa asked flabbergasted.

"So that Draco could be happy." Harry replied lifting an eyebrow as if it was the most obvious answer possible. "This one is yours." Harry opened the door and Narcissa gasped at the splendor of the room. Upon entering there was a small sitting area with a fireplace and a couch further in was a high king size bed with two steps leading up to it. The room was done in pale blues and glossed wood paneling.

"You are a noble man and wise beyond your years Harry." Narcissa finally spoke after they had entered the room and sat on the couch.

"I thank you for the compliment Cissy but I only see it as doing what is right." Harry smiled softly.

"Of course, Thank you for this beautiful room by the way it is splendid. Though I have one more favor to ask I hope it's not too much."

"What is it?" Harry asked curiously.

"I would like to write to Severus and let him know I am okay." Narcissa averted her gaze to her lap.

"I will allow it if you promise you will give no details. You may tell him that you are in good hands, that Draco is safe and that the insolent brat is better than ever. That is all I can allow." Harry agreed to the request.

"Of course even that will bring him relief and maybe in time you could learn to trust him." Narcissa gave a genuine smile that made her look years younger.

"If he had treated me with any respect in the past that wouldn't be a problem." Harry replied rather harshly. "When you have finished your letter give it to me and I will send it."

"After you've proof read it." Narcissa had a twinkle in her eyes that showed she wasn't mad.

"I'm sorry I just have to make sure my kingdom remains safe. Would you like me to send Draco to your room once he's finished?" Harry asked.

"That would be perfect and thank you again for everything." Narcissa bowed her head in a show of respect which surprised the teen. He returned with the appropriate gesture before exiting the room.

Sirius' room was right down the hall and when Harry entered Sirius was sitting cross-legged on his bed flipping through a magazine of some sort and Draco was sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table. His tongue poked out slightly from the corner of his mouth and Harry smiled. He had discovered the blond tended to do that when he was concentrating on something.

"Hey kiddo. What's up?" Sirius greeted patting the bed beside of him.

Harry walked over and sat down before answering.

"Narcissa wants to see Draco when he is finished."

"I'll be done in a few minutes." Mentioned boy answered not looking away from his parchment. He was still brooding over how Harry had spoken to him in front of his mother.

Harry and Sirius spoke in hushed tones while Draco finished and then Harry escorted him down the hall to the correct room. Without a word he walked away leaving Draco to stand watching his retreating back wondering what he had done to upset the brunette.

He entered his mothers room and almost wished he had stayed in the hallway. He was met immediately with an icy glare.

"I am ashamed of you Draco Malfoy." Narcissa exclaimed.

"What did I do?" Draco asked confused.

"Harry told me about your deal." Narcissa had placed her hands on her hips and looked rather foreboding.

"What deal Mother? I honestly have no idea what you're going on about." Draco stood wracking his brain genuinely unsure of what was going on.

"The deal that allows you to finish school then go on to live a happy life while Harry is miserable for the rest of his?" Narcissa challenged.

"That was his idea! I wouldn't even have known about it if he hadn't told me!" Draco tried to defend himself.

" You agreed to it though didn't you?"

"You don't understand. You got to marry for love I want that chance. I don't want to spend my life with someone just because their blood line says I should. I want to love the person I'm with and I want them to love me for who I am not what they think I should be." Draco whined childishly.

"No Draco I didn't marry for love. I was forced to marry your father to bind the Black and Malfoy names together. I hated Lucius I loved another man and he took that away from me." Narcissa replied coldly.

" I'm sorry Mother. I had no idea, You and Father always seemed to love each other." Draco mumbled looking down embarrassed.

"We did Draco just not at first. After a while though We learned to love each other like there had never been anyone else. Until that snake faced bastard came into the picture anyway. Then your Father lost his mind."

Draco couldn't think of anything to say so he remained silent. Narcissa though wasn't finished speaking.

"Tell me Draco, You have an honorable, Noble man who has forgotten the horrible past you share. He is willing to rearrange the stars in the sky at your request and bow to you every whim and need. Why would you give that away?"

"I told you, I want someone to love me for me. Not because a mate thing tells them to." Draco was fighting a losing battle and he knew it.

"Okay, Name me one person in our world who would love you for you and not the wealth and status that comes with the Malfoy name? Just give me one name and I won't say another word about it." Narcissa waited patiently for an answer but Draco remained silent. His brain was working a million miles a minute trying to give her that name. He came up empty and blank.

"Can't think of any can you?"

"I understand Mother." Draco murmured.

"Do you?"

"Yes Mother."

"Just think about it." Narcissa sighed and opened her arms for a hug which Draco gratefully accepted. "He would love you, Take care of you and his love would never waiver."

"I just feel bad," Draco finally admitted. "I don't think I could ever feel the love or devotion he feels for me."

"Then he will be the lucky one." Narcissa smiled releasing her son.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked confused again.

"To feel like he is about to bust from the joy swelling inside of him at having the one he wants most. That makes him the luckiest man alive." Narcissa explained.

"So I should stay with him?" Draco asked biting his lip.

"No, You should do whatever makes you happy. I will tell you though I can guarantee you'll never find anyone as special as the one waiting for you right now."

"I'll think about it mother. I promise but I'd better be getting back you're right he's probably waiting for me." Draco gave his mother another hug before bidding her goodnight.

As Narcissa readied herself for bed a smile flitted across her face. Draco may not have noticed but he was already in love with the young man seeking his affections.

Draco entered the bedroom quietly his mind reeling. Harry was already in bed the sheets strewn across his waist. His eyes were closed but Draco didn't think he was asleep.

An empty potions bottle sat on the night stand and upon closer inspection it turned out to be a headache potion. Draco took the risk that Harry might not be asleep and gently stroked long raven locks out of Harry's face. The teens eyes didn't open but his features softened and a smile formed on his lips.

Draco shook his head and dressed for bed crawling in he scooted closer to Harry that he normally would placing his back flush against the other teens feeling the warmth seep into his skin. Before long he settled into a deep sleep.

AN-Chapter five. Go me! Okay anyway so I'm sorry it has taken me so long to get this up I really wish I had a good excuse but I don't. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Our boys will soon be heading back to Hogwarts but I haven't been able to make up my mind on Isabella's animal form so I ask you the readers. Any ideas or suggestions? Keep in mind she can shape shift into any animal. Anyway read review and send me your ideas.

Until next time.

Happy Reading.


	6. Chapter 6

The time to go back to Hogwarts was fast approaching. Harry had allowed Narcissa to write to Snape and had finally broken down and written him a letter himself but he had yet to mail it. It had taken quite an effort to write it and ask all the questions he had without writing a book.

In the end it had been simplistic enough.

_Snape,_

_I don't know why I have even bothered writing this but as I have reflected over the past few years I realize though we never got along you did do what you could to help me and protect me while still holding a grudge. I don't hold that grudge against you only that you held it against me when I did nothing to deserve it. I question daily what happened in the tower but I know there must have been reasons._

_To make a long story short I forgive you of everything, Including my new battle scars._

Harry had folded the letter and put it in his nightstand and almost daily he would take it out read it and put it back.

It had been decided the Isabella would be returning to Hogwarts with Harry in the form of an Albino Python so that they could communicate easily.

The night before they headed back there was a grand feast in the dining hall. Draco sat to Harry's left, his position as mate to the future king outranked Sirius' position of adviser.

Draco had taken a liking to Sirius and was sure to tease the man about his demotion.

Harry laughed as Sirius teased the blond boy right back. Samuel stood and offered a toast causing Harry to blush while Draco basked in the attention.

"Our prince leaves us for a short time tomorrow. Taking his mate with him they will return to the mortal realm to complete the schooling they began. Then he will return to us ready to take his place as our Leader, our Ruler, Our king!" The hall erupted into cheers as everyone toasted to their prince. When Samuel sat back down he spoke quietly. " The realm had a parting gift to give you however my lord." Samuel turned to look at Harry.

"Our people have remained out of the conflict of wizarding wars for centuries, we have always chosen to remain neutral. However because of your involvement with this war between the wizards we have chosen to stand by you. Tomorrow when you depart a guard will be stationed in Hogsmeade as well as one in Diagon alley. In addition we will have multiple spies reporting back to either Sirius or yourself. Take Artemis with you he will be your source for information."

"Thank you Samuel. There are no words to voice my gratitude." Harry replied softly. Tears were forming in his eyes and he refused to let them show. To know that these people would give up the years upon years of peaceful existence for him was over whelming.

"You can't win a war alone Harry and from what you've told me. You are the only one doing anything to end it. When you are in school you have no way of knowing where the attacks are taking place. We can assist you. We can be there to help you in battle." Grayson spoke up from down the table.

No one noticed the tight expression Draco had on his face through the conversation. Harry didn't even notice the mood change until they were back in the bedroom and Draco refused to speak to him.

"Draco, what's wrong?" Harry asked folding the last of his clothes into his trunk.

"Nothing," Draco answered sullenly.

"Bullshit. Something is bothering you." Harry snapped the lid to his trunk closed and went to sit on the bed next to the blond.

"I don't want to talk about it just leave me alone." Draco sighed laying down with his back to Harry.

"Please talk to me Draco. I can't fix the problem if I don't know what's wrong."

"What if you can't fix the problem either way?" Draco retorted rolling over to face him.

"I won't know if you don't tell me now will I?" Harry smiled.

"I don't want you to fight." Draco mumbled. If Harry hadn't acquired the elves sensitive hearing he doubted he would have heard the boy.

"Draco, I have to fight. I'm the only one who can defeat Voldemort." Harry sighed laying down next to his mate.

"I know that. I've come to terms with that. But why do you have to fight the battles in between?" Draco crossed his arms over his chest pouting.

"Who else is going to Draco? You've been a part of that world. When there is an attack who is there to stop it? The Order of the Phoenix? The Aurors? They always arrive too late to do anyone any good." Harry argued his point.

"So let the elves do it then." Draco huffed.

"I am an elf Draco, I am the prince of the elves soon to be the king. They are my people and I will not have them battling my war for me." Harry's eyes hardened slightly. "I will fight along with them to make your world a safer place for you and everyone else in it."

"What if I don't want that to be my world? What if I want this to be my world?" Draco then asked.

"Then it will be." Harry's gaze softened as he noticed the tears threatening to break free from his mate's glossy eyes. "But I'm still going to fight. I can't promise to always stay with you when a battle is going on. I will promise you though that I'll stay as often as I can and to be as careful as possible when I can't."

"That's the best offer I'm going to get isn't it?" Draco asked quietly. Harry only nodded and held his arms open for a hug. Surprisingly Draco flung himself into the embrace and hugged Harry back tightly.

The two prepared for bed quietly each lost in their own thoughts. When morning came there was a rush to throw together last minute items and Harry did the spell that turned Draco into Riley, again scrunching up his nose in distaste.

Grayson was accompanying them to the train station as Sirius had went on to Hogwarts to get oriented and run his lesson plans by McGonagall.

They arrived at the station and Grayson made sure they got onto the platform before he disappeared. It wasn't long after that Harry was attacked by a mass of bushy brown hair and an army of red heads. Mrs. Weasley pulled him into a customary bone crushing hug before she began fussing about his hair. Draco had been slightly pushed to the background in the excitement and was all to content to stay there.

When Mrs. Weasley ran her hand through Harry's hair however his demeanor changed a bit. A low growl rose in Draco's throat and he wasn't even sure where it came from. Thankfully the platform was crowded and noisy and no one had heard him. Draco shook his head and calmed himself before continuing to observe the Weasley's and Harry interact. The twins had come along to see their younger siblings off and had struck up conversation with Harry.

"We hope to have our shop in Hogsmeade open by Christmas." One of them was saying. Draco never could tell the difference between the two.

"Well then I'll have to be sure to stop in." Harry smiled brightly.

"Stop in nothing you better be there for the opening." The other red head spoke.

"You are part owner you know."

"Fred, George, I told you guys you could pay me back the money if you insisted but I told you I wasn't bothered after that." Harry shook his head.

"We have paid you back mate, twenty-five percent of our profits go into your account at Gringotts." Fred grinned.

"What am I going to to with you two?" Harry sighed exasperated.

"I think the better question is what am I going to do with you?" Ginny had waited for Mrs. Weasley to move away to talk to Neville Longbottom's grandmother and had approached Harry wrapping her curvy form around him. "You look fantastic." She purred.

Draco moved forward knocking into the red head causing her to stumble backwards.

"Oh, I am so sorry, I'm so clumsy." Draco exclaimed. "I tripped over my own feet."

Harry smirked at him before introducing him.

"This is Riley White, We've known each other for ages. I'm sponsoring his final year of schooling."

"That's sweet of you Harry dear." Mrs. Weasley commented making her way back over to the group. "But where are your parents?"

"They passed away earlier this year ma'am." Draco replied shuffling his feet and looking down.

Harry mentally applauded the blond he knew that it was all a lie and he still almost believed it.

"I'm sorry to hear that dear." Mrs. Weasley frowned. Harry almost warned Draco to run because he could sense a motherly hug coming on but luckily the whistle blew warning that it was time to go.

Harry and Draco said goodbye first boarding the train and searching for a compartment. Harry ignored all the whispers along the way, he couldn't blame the student population this time. For all they knew there were to complete strangers on the train for school and in the middle of a war it was perfectly fine to whisper about strangers. Hermione Ron and Ginny boarded soon after and followed them. This quieted people down a little. If two of the resident golden trio were okay with these people they must not be all bad.

After they had settled into a compartment Harry, Hermione and Ron excused themselves to go to the prefect meeting.

"I'll be back in a little while." Harry spoke to Draco on his way out and he swore he heard Draco mumble. "You owe me one." When he got stuck with Ginny.

As soon as Harry had exited the compartment Ginny turned on Draco.

"How exactly do you and Harry know each other?"

"My family moved around a lot. I spent a few years living on Privet Drive right down the road from Harry. After we moved we kept in touch via letters, call us pen pals if you would." Draco explained easily.

"So coincidentally you just both found out you were wizards?" Ginny asked crossing her arms.

"Actually no, my family moved a few more times and Harry and I lost touch. Then one day we had just moved to France and a beautiful white owl started pecking on my window. I opened it and let her in but she didn't have a letter or anything but she wouldn't leave. Finally I wrote a letter to whom it may concern stating who I was and that this owl wouldn't leave me alone. She left with the letter finally. A few days later I got a response from Harry who couldn't believe it was me and we reconnected." Draco shrugged as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

Ginny still didn't look convinced but she dropped the subject as Luna Lovegood wandered in and instead turned her attention towards the strange girl. Draco was left to wallow in his own thoughts for a bit.

As the golden trio entered the prefect compartment everyone turned to gawk at them. Harry and Hermione took their places in front where everyone could see them and talked quietly to each other for a moment deciding what they wanted to say while everyone else continued to stare and whisper. Ron had gone to talk to Seamus Finnegan who had taken Hermione's place as prefect.

Harry cleared his throat to get everyone's attention before speaking.

"Welcome all, Hermione and I are this years head boy and girl. As such it is our job to make your schedules for your nightly rounds, attend meetings with the professor's and relay the information back to you. In addition we will be here to listen to any problems you may have and relay them back to the professor's or headmistress." Harry paused for a moment and a sharp voice cut through the silence.

"Excuse me but what are you even doing here? You can't be head boy. You aren't a Hogwarts student. I've never even seen you before." Harry looked up to see Pansy Parkinson glaring at him.

"I've attended Hogwarts for the past six years Parkinson, I'm a Gryffindor." Harry smirked at Hermione who simply rolled her eyes.

"Harry you know you look completely different and it's not nice to tease." She scolded.

"Harry? Harry Potter?" Seamus asked looking closely at him.

"That's me." Harry shrugged still smiling.

"You can't be Potter." Pansy argued.

Harry got a mischievous glint in his eyes looking at the girl. "And why not?"

"Because," Pansy huffed indignantly. "Potter is short, scrawny and tan. His hair is short and always a mess. You are..." she paused for a moment blushing slightly. "You're tall and pale and strong looking, your hair comes down to your waist. Nothing could make hair grow that fast." She finished lamely.

"Potter also has a blasted scar on his forehead right?" Harry asked. Everyone in the compartment nodded simultaneously.

Harry sighed and pulled his hair back showing everyone his forehead and the lightning bolt shaped scar the rested there.

"Harry mate," Seamus exclaimed. "It's good to see you."

Ron had sat quietly throughout the whole ordeal and was now laughing at Seamus's reaction.

"Alright, alright," He choked between laughter. "We all know it's Harry. Yes he looks different. Can we get this meeting over with now?"

"Thank you Ron." Harry grinned at his best friend and allowed Hermione to run the meeting. Pansy was glaring at him and Harry busied himself with glaring right back. He didn't hear Hermione dismiss the group and jumped when she touched his shoulder.

"Are you okay Harry?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine just spaced out for a minute." Harry gave her a reassuring smile.

"We have the first round, I thought you might want to get back to Riley." Hermione gave him a look that clearly implied they needed to talk.

"We'll talk about it tonight Mione I promise." Harry pushed himself off the wall and led the way out into the hall. The two of them walked up and down the hall's checking compartments Harry had to laugh a few times as his sensitive hearing picked up some of the conversations inside compartments they passed by.

"What's so funny?" Hermione finally asked.

"I'm going to have trouble keeping the girls away from me this year I think." Harry laughed after hearing yet another female student remark on how sexy the new head boy was.

"Well have you looked in a mirror?" Hermione scoffed. "Other than the fact that you look like you've never seen sunlight before you're well... you get the point." Hermione blushed.

Harry couldn't leave well enough alone and approached her quietly getting close enough to allow his breath to ghost across her neck. "No Hermione, What's the point?" He murmured.

Hermione jumped at his sudden closeness and the blush on her cheeks darkened.

"Well, you. I mean. Your bloody hot this year." She finally blurted.

"Ah, That point. Language Hermione." Harry winked. He was rewarded with a smack to the back of the head and an indignant look from Hermione before they were able to go back to their compartment.

"Doing okay there Riley?" Harry asked plopping gracefully into the open seat next to him.

Draco grumbled something unintelligible in response and Ginny immediately started trying to gain Harry's attention.

Harry however was preoccupied by Isabella who had remained hidden under his shirt up until now when she poked her head out hissing frantically.

"My mate is in this room."

Harry looked around the room. Draco was beside of his and that was his mate. Hermione was sitting in Ron's lap. Luna was in the corner reading the newest edition of the quibbler and Ginny was babbling non sense at Harry.

"Which one?" Harry hissed back ignoring Ginny.

"I don't know for sure." Isabella replied.

Everyone in the compartment was looking at Harry with funny expression's by this point but Harry was more concerned with Isabella to worry with any of them.

"Why don't you come out?" Harry suggested to her.

Isabella slithered out from under Harry's shirt looking around the compartment. Ginny shrieked and ran out slamming the door shut.

"I'm not coming back in there until that thing is gone." She exclaimed.

"Okay bye Gin." Harry smiled and waved. The red head huffed and stomped away. "Everybody this is Zoe." Harry introduced. Luna looked up from her magazine and held out her arm. Isabella slid over onto Luna and the girl smiled broadly.

"It's about time you came to find me. I've been waiting." Luna whispered.

Isabella contented herself wrapped around Luna's neck and the girl went back to reading her magazine while stroking the snakes head gently.

Harry smiled fondly understanding what had happened. Luna was Isabella's mate and somehow the eccentric girl had known about it.

Ron and Hermione on the other hand were baffled and both gave Harry confused looks. Harry shrugged his shoulders at them with a chuckle.

Draco it seemed couldn't care either way and stretched out across the seat Ginny had vacated placing his head in Harry lap. This confused the elf slightly but he went along with it happily threading his fingers through the short brown hair of his mate.

Harry was soon lulled asleep by the rocking of the train his fingers remaining knotted in Draco's hair.

When Hermione shook him roughly to wake him up it was dark outside and rain had begun to pelt against the windows.

"We'll be there soon. You and Riley should put on your robes." She instructed leaving to change herself and leaving the boys to change in the compartment.

"Bloody hell Harry! A tattoo?" Ron exclaimed watching Harry pull his shirt off to change into his school uniform.

"Sort of." Harry sighed. "Ron, let's just say I have a lot to tell you about my time spent with the elves."

Harry had briefed over the fact that he had been in the elven realm this summer and that he himself was part elf but not much more when they had met up in Diagon Alley.

Later that night after the feast and after Harry and Hermione completed their head duties everyone gathered in the head's common room. Luna had come along as well with Isabella still secured around her neck.

After everyone had found a place to sit Harry began his story of what happened over the summer.

"Apparently my mother Lily was the princess of this realm and was kidnapped. She was the last of the Adrastos line until I was born then they came to find me. I am to become the king of the realm upon my nineteenth birthday. When I turned seventeen this summer I came into my inheritance that's why I look so different this year and that's the reason for the tattoo as well Ron." Everyone of course had to see the tattoo after he had mentioned it so Harry took off his robe and shirt letting all admire it.

Draco sat there with his arms crossed swearing in his head. Other people were touching his Harry and he didn't like it. Draco shook his head he didn't know where all of these possessive thoughts and feelings were coming from.

Harry put his shirt back on but left it unbuttoned and Draco found himself staring at the elves pale chest. He heard his fake name used and looked up.

"Riley here is my mate." Harry had apparently been explaining the whole Elven mate deal.

"How come you never told me you were gay?" Ron asked hurt apparent in his voice.

"Because I wasn't." Harry sighed. Elves are rather open with their sexuality however. Luna here it seems has and Elf mate as well.

Luna blushed slightly and Ron and Hermione looked at him for an explanation.

"Isabella, you can trust the people in this room and I'm sure you want to greet your mate in person." Harry hissed.

The snake crawled down onto the floor and transformed turning into Isabella.

"Everyone this is Isabella she is a maid to my court and accompanied me as extra protection and it seems to be that Luna is her mate."

Isabella grasped Luna to her tightly tears streaming down her face. Luna hugged her in return.

"I saw you in a vision, I saw you coming for me." Luna exclaimed.

"And here I am. Luna Lovegood would you accept me as your mate?" Isabella asked holding her breath.

Luna nodded enthusiastically. "I've waited for you for so long, my father told me it had only been a dream and to forget it, but I knew you would come eventually. Of course I accept you."

"Now it will do everyone well to remember what happens in this room stays in this room." Harry stressed. Everyone nodded and agreed before Hermione shooed them out the door. Harry allowed Isabella to return to snake form and go with Luna for the night.

As Ron and Hermione bid one another good bye Harry turned to lead Draco to their room.

"Oh no you don't." Hermione exclaimed shutting the portrait. "I'm not as dumb as Ronald. You better start explaining why you have Draco Malfoy disguised and in this school." she demanded.

"He's innocent Mione' McGonagall knows he is here and he's my mate. No way I would leave him behind." Harry pushed Draco behind him subconsciously.

"Okay fine as long as you trust him I trust you." Hermione threw up her hands in a dismissive gesture and turned to go into her room.

Harry and Draco's room held two beds. Harry undressed and climbed into one of them almost immediately and Draco went to shower. When he emerged he eyed both of the beds and started to walk towards the empty one changing his mind half way he turned around crawling into bed with Harry. Harry was asleep on his back and Draco scooted close enough to rest his head on the brunettes chest and draped an arm over his stomach.

The next morning Harry was up before Draco as usual and finally decided to mail his letter to Snape. He opened the window calling for Artemis stroking the birds feathers when he came to perch on Harry's arm.

"Be safe." He whispered giving the bird the letter and watching him soar out the open window.

"Why are you always up so early." a sleepy headed Draco whined approaching him. "I was comfortable and warm."

"I'm sorry love, I had to send a letter." Harry smiled opening his arms in invitation.

Draco accepted it and stepped into Harry's embrace leaning into his chest.

"There are you comfy and warm again?" Harry asked. Draco nodded against his chest with a sigh.

"Draco, I have a serious question for you." Harry pulled back to look into the boys eyes they weren't the silver that he loved so much but they still held the same swirl of emotion.

"What is it?" Draco asked pulling away from Harry's touch all together.

"Do you want people to know?"

"Do I want people to know what?" Draco questioned confused.

"About us? Better question to ask I suppose would be is there an us?" Harry ran his fingers through his hair undoing a knot in the long strands.

"Yes, there is an us." Draco replied quietly stepping back into Harry's arms. "As for telling people, Telling them I'm your mate would blow your cover."

"So, we could just tell them you are my boyfriend." Harry shrugged.

"Not yet, I just don't think its a good idea right now." Draco replied.

"Okay. Well I'm sure Herms will be yelling at us to hurry up soon so I'm going to go jump in the shower." Harry ran his fingers through his hair again before gliding away looking rather dejected.

At breakfast Draco sat at the Gryffindor table like he had at the welcoming feast and was introduced to everyone he hadn't already met. His time table was set up exactly like Harry's and they had Sirius for the first class of the day. The new transfiguration teacher hadn't been there for the feast and there was a lot of speculation as to who it could be. The seat where they would normally be was still empty at breakfast so the wondering continued. Professor Slughorn had returned to teach potions and as far as Harry could tell all the other teachers were the same.

"Good Morning everyone." Sirius greeted once everyone was seated in his class. Everyone mumbled a reply to which Sirius shook his head. "Now this won't do at all. I said, Good Morning everyone!"

The class replied with a little more enthusiasm this go around and Sirius continued.

"Much better, now today we are going to start with patronus'. Can anyone here other than Harry produce a corporeal patronus?"

A few students raised their hands all of which had been members of the D.A.

"Very good now Harry won't you come show off for us and let everyone see how it is done." Sirius waved Harry up to the front.

"Yeah sure." Harry sighed. He made his way to the front of the room and concentrated on the day Draco admitted he was developing feelings for him. Then waved his wand without even muttering the incantation. A brilliant silver stag erupted from the end of his wand and ran around the room trying to see what it was supposed to protect its master from and then finding nothing ran back to Harry cocking its head to the side quizzically.

"There is no danger." Harry murmured to it. This pacified the thing and it disappeared.

"Well very good Harry but perhaps letting everyone hear the incantation would be nice." Sirius smirked.

"Oh yeah sorry." Harry had forgotten doing things wordlessly just came natural to him after his training.

"Quite alright." Sirius rolled his eyes. "The incantation is Expecto Patronum. Now all of you pair up and try it. Those of you who know how pair up with those that don't. Harry and I will walk around and help you. Remember happy thoughts." Sirius clapped his hands together and Harry approached Draco first.

"Riley do you know how to produce a patronus?" Harry asked.

Draco shook his head and so Harry began with helping him then paired him up with Hermione. When the bell rang Harry left the group he had been working with and went to collect his bag.

"Harry? Have you ever considered teaching for a career?" Sirius asked before he and Draco exited.

"No, and I doubt I ever will prior engagements you know." Harry winked.

"Yes of course, have fun in transfiguration." Sirius replied with a knowing smile.

"Who's the teacher Padfoot?" Harry demanded as students passed him.

"Ah, that is the mystery isn't it?" Sirius asked in a mysterious voice before pushing Harry out the door to where Ron, Hermione and Draco stood waiting.

Ron was glaring at Draco but snapped his head back around when he saw Harry.

"Ready to go guys?" Harry asked readjusting his bag on his shoulder eying Ron wearily.

As they headed down the hall Harry was overcome with the need to touch Draco, it was nothing he had ever experienced before and it worried him slightly. Harry approached the other boy draping his arm over his shoulders.

"How are you liking Hogwarts so far Riley?" He asked trying to play it off as just friendly contact. Apparently Draco knew otherwise because he moved a little bit closer.

"It's not too bad." Then as the others entered the classroom he whispered. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know it was weird I just had this overwhelming need to touch you." Harry shrugged.

"Is that normal?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow.

"I've honestly no idea. I'll write to Samuel later and ask him." Harry promised as they entered the transfiguration classroom and sat down together.

"Why not just ask Grayson he's closer and could probably get you an answer sooner." Draco suggested.

"Hi Harry, How was your summer?" Harry was prevented by answering when Lavender Brown sauntered over and sat on his desk.

"Fine Lavender and yours?" Harry replied as politely as he could.

"Fantastic." she purred. "You know there is a Hogsmeade weekend coming up next week."

"Yes, I know as head boy part of my duties include planning the Hogsmeade trips." Harry smirked but the girl still didn't get the hint.

"So do you want to go together?" Lavender leaned forward so that her cleavage was in Harry's line of view and placed her hand on his arm.

"Sorry he can't. He's going with me." Draco hissed snatching Harry's arm away from her.

"Hmm, Riley is it?" Lavender sneered. "Very well, Harry let me know when you've made up your mind." She finally left swaying her hips back and forth looking over her shoulder to see if Harry was watching.

"Merlin, can she not take a hint?" Draco asked exasperated.

Harry just smirked. "Not telling anyone about us huh?"

"Well I can't help it when they are just throwing themselves at you." Draco crossed his arms pouting.

"I never said I minded Riley. Remember it was your idea to stay hush hush about it."

The bell rang and still there was no teacher after a minute the door finally opened and Harry's face split into a smile.

"Hello class. I'm sorry I'm late, My name is Remus Lupin. Most of you probably remember me from your third year when I taught defense." Remus looked over the class completely ignoring Harry.

Harry frowned. He didn't know what he could have done to make the man mad.

Remus began calling roll and when he got to Harry's name he barely glanced up.

"Here." Harry mumbled.

Remus looked up with a surprised expression.

"Harry? My I didn't even recognize you. Why didn't you say something?" Remus crossed the room pulling Harry into a hug.

"You know, I don't like to call attention to myself." Harry shrugged as the professor released him blushing slightly.

"Now then, this is a seventh year class and as such you will be learning human transfiguration. This is a dangerous area of study. Therefore you will be spending a lot of time learning theory and reading. I've never been fond of using the text book but in this instance it is a must." Remus wrote instruction's on the board. "Turn to chapter six please and begin to read. Your homework tonight will consist of a foot long essay on the dangers of human transformation.."

Harry sighed and pulled out the parchment to start on the homework. Samuel was right after everything he had learned in the elven realm school was pointless.

"Harry aren't you going to read the chapter?" Remus asked.

"I have that chapter practically memorized Professor." Harry replied easily scratching away at the parchment in his impeccably neat handwriting.

"It seems we have a lot to catch up on." Remus smiled softly.

"Of course, Me you and Sirius should get together." Harry agreed instantly.

"Sirius?" Remus asked confused. He looked at Harry in concern before quietly speaking. "Harry Sirius has been gone for a few years now."

"No, He's in the defense against the dark arts classroom. Where have you been?" Harry asked.

"What was last night Harry?" Remus asked crossing his arms.

"Oh," Harry understood school and the full moon coincided that's why Remus hadn't been there and didn't know about Sirius.

The rest of the day went by without incident Harry excelled in every class and Slughorn continued to drool over Harry and his potion skills.

Through the day Harry's urge to touch Draco got worse and just placing his arm over the other teens shoulder wasn't helping anymore. As soon as they made it back to the head rooms Harry looked at Draco with an apologetic look on his face and grabbed his wrist dragging Draco to their room.

"Sorry Draco, I'm about to lose my mind." Harry murmured before doing the incantation that got rid of the disguise turning Riley back into blond haired silver eyed Draco.

"What are you sorry for?" Draco questioned running his fingers through his hair.

"This." Harry sighed shoving the boy roughly against the wall and pressing his lips to Draco's.

Draco was still for a moment not moving and not touching Harry but then something inside of him snapped and he reached up threading his fingers through long raven locks deepening the kiss.

When Harry pulled away out of breath and a goofy grin on his now kiss swollen lips Draco shook his head.

"You've got to get a hold of someone and figure out whats going on." Draco breathed placing a finger to his lips.

Harry just nodded still out of breath. His skin seemed to have a glow to it.

"Harry! Headmistress McGonagall just fire called. It seemed urgent she needs to see you in her office!" Hermione was yelling and banging on the locked door.

"Okay Mione, be right out." Harry squeaked quickly putting the disguise back on Draco. "I'll send an owl as soon as I get back I promise." Harry whispered to Draco giving him another quick peck on the lips before heading out the door.

Harry walked briskly to the headmistress' office and paused a moment to let the gargoyles move out of the way. Apparently the head boy and girl didn't need a password. Harry didn't even pause to knock on the door. If McGonagall had fire called the head room this must be urgent.

As soon as he entered the room he pulled his wand. Severus Snape was there black robes billowing as he paced back and forth. McGonagall was cowering in a corner seemingly afraid to move.

"Potter. Nice of you to finally join us." Snape commented continuing his pacing. I was starting to worry that Minerva had sent for help."

"He demanded to see you Harry." Minerva whimpered. Harry had never seen the woman in such a state.

"What have you done to her Snape?" Harry demanded drawing his wand on the man.

"Nothing, I simply protected myself she fired at me first." Snape stopped pacing and turned to look at Harry. Harry saw something in the man's obsidian eyes he had never seen there before; fear.

"Why are you here Snape?" Harry questioned never taking his wand away from the man.

"Firstly, I wish to apologize to you. I would never have attacked so brutally had I known who you were." Snape's features softened a little. "Secondly, I am here to ask for your help."

"What kind of help?" Harry asked skeptically.

"Perhaps we should start from the beginning." Snape gestured to a seat which Harry declined.

"I want you under veritaserum." Harry demanded.

Snape looked shocked. "Not a response I would expect from a brave and trusting Gryffindor, it's about time you wizened up a bit." Snape smirked. "Sadly I don't have any."

"Like I would trust you to use your own anyway." Harry scoffed before calling his patronus and having it deliver a message to Grayson.

"Headmistress, a friend of mine will be coming through the floo shortly. Would you mind going to fetch Sirius and the albino python from Luna Lovegood?" Harry requested. Both Snape and McGonagall looked at him strangely but said nothing and the headmistress went to do as was asked.

Not long after her departure the flames in the fireplace flared up and Grayson stepped out carrying a vile of potion.

"First day and you're already in trouble sire?" Grayson teased.

"It seems that trouble enjoys my company." Harry replied with a grin.

"Snape this isn't a regular truth serum. This is the elven variety so no antidote you may have taken will work against it. I give you the option to take the serum and tell me everything I want to know or you can leave now with no repercussions." Harry held the vial in front of the man's face but left the path to the fire place unblocked.

"I'll take it." Snape murmured.

Harry handed him the vial and he downed it in one swig.

"What is your name?" Harry asked.

"Severus Snape."

'Why did you come here and demand to see me?" Harry wanted the truthful story before he started asking questions.

"I came here after I received your letter this morning because I wasn't aware it was you who I attacked in the village that day. I wanted to apologize to you. I also wanted to explain. I loved Lily until her last breath, I love her now even when you were born she came to me afraid, she made me promise that if anything happened to her and James that I would make sure you were okay. I am sorry I couldn't fulfill that promise until you came to school and even then I treated you horribly. I am ashamed for that you simply looked so much like James and it reminded me that I messed up my chances with Lily." Snape paused for a moment seeming to gather his thoughts and when Harry looked up he realized Sirius had arrived and Isabella was there as well.

"Izzy is he still under the effects of the serum?" Harry asked.

Isabella delved into Snape's head and nodded.

"continue." Harry demanded of the old potions master.

"I still did all I could to keep your life from being endangered Dumbledore interfered a lot. He knew of Quirrel's 'condition' your first year and told me to keep my nose out of it. Said it would be a learning experience for you. It has been that way since you began school here. It was all tests to make sure you were ready for the real battle against the dark lord."

"Is that why you killed him?" Harry asked. Finally he was going to get his answer.

"No, I killed him because he asked me to. He asked me to do it because he was dying anyway."

"His hand." Harry murmured thoughtfully.

"I would have killed him regardless." Snape them commented.

"Why?" Sirius had stepped forward.

"Because of everything he did to Lily and to Harry." Snape replied.

"What did he do to my mother and me?" Harry demanded stepping up to be only inches away from Snape.

"He took your mother away from her parent's." Snape lowered his voice to barely a whisper. "Oh, Prince Adrastos."


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN- Sorry guys, I know it has been ages but here it is finally. The next chapter of Hidden Flame.**_

_"I would have killed him regardless." Snape them commented._

_"Why?" Sirius had stepped forward._

_"Because of everything he did to Lily and to Harry." Snape replied._

_"What did he do to my mother and me?" Harry demanded stepping up to be only inches away from Snape._

_"He took your mother away from her parent's." Snape lowered his voice to barely a whisper. "Oh, Prince Adrastos."_

It took all of Harry's training to keep his face calm and collected.

"Dumbledore kidnapped my mother? Why?" He demanded.

"The headmaster went to the elves for help with Grindelwald. As you know Prince, The elves are a peaceful race and have been for centuries. They refused to help. To get even Dumbledore stole Princess Lilian Adrastos away from the king and queen and placed her with a muggle family thinking that by doing so it would wipe out the Adrastos line of magic." Snape sneered.

"Backfired though didn't it?" Sirius spoke up his arms crossed. " Lily displayed magic and was sent to Hogwarts."

"Dumbledore decided it was because he left her with too accepting of a family." Snape explained. "Which is why he place Harry with his magic hating relatives."

Harry looked to Isabella.

"Everything he has said has been the truth." She shrugged.

"That's what I was afraid of." Harry sighed. "Grayson, I would like to speak with you in private for a moment if I could."

"You can use the library through that door Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall finally seemed to find her voice and pointed to a door Harry had never noticed before.

Grayson followed Harry into the small library and sat down on the edge of a table.

"What are you going to do Harry? Even if he can be proven innocent he's still in danger."

"He asked for my protection Grayson. I can't just keep shipping people off into the elven realm though." Harry sighed unsure of what he should do.

"We can always put him under the same spell as your young Mr. Malfoy." Grayson suggested. "Then he could stay with me. Assuming he's willing to help our cause anyway."

"We can discuss that with him in a moment however I have another more important question," Harry remembered what he had promised Draco.

"All day today I've had the uncontrollable urge to touch Draco, it's nothing I've ever felt before." Harry blushed at the explanation.

"Well Harry, You are around a lot more people now than you were back in the elven realm. He also doesn't look the way that he should so the feel of his skin more important to recognize him as your mate." Grayson paused for a moment thinking. "Tell me Harry, has he fully accepted you yet?"

"I. I. Well, I'm not sure. We were talking this morning and I asked him if he wanted to keep our relationship secret, then I amended it by asking if there even was a relationship. He said that there was." Harry shrugged unsure of where this conversation was leading.

"Hmm. Well what did he say about hiding it?" Grayson asked rubbing his chin in thought.

"He said he thought it was best if no one knew about it for now, but he also jumped in between me and a girl that was trying to ask me out." Harry thought back to Draco's reaction to Lavender.

"Well then perhaps it's just the change in appearance for Draco and the new surroundings. I'm not sure I'll talk to Samuel about it and see what he says." Grayson frowned after he finished speaking making Harry wonder what was going on. Apparently this wasn't a normal reaction.

"Is there something wrong with Draco?" Harry asked suddenly worried about his mate.

"No, No. Don't worry. I'm sure everything is fine. I've just never heard of such a reaction." Grayson stood up clapping Harry on the shoulder. "But I do believe Draco will be missing you perhaps we should get back to the others."

Harry nodded and led the way back into the office where Snape and McGonagall were talking.

McGonagall was rather teary eyed and she pulled Snape into an awkward hug.

Sirius and Isabella were chatting quietly giving Snape and McGonagall their privacy. All four of them turned to look when Harry and Grayson entered the room.

"Grayson I'm going to let you explain to everyone what is happening." Harry announced suddenly overwhelmed by the need to be with Draco. "Snape I'll be in touch with you later this week."

He waved rushing out the door.

"What's wrong with him?" Sirius asked quizzically looking at Grayson.

"I'm sorry Sirius I can't tell you." Grayson gave a slight bow of apology.

"Of course, I wasn't thinking." Sirius shook his head.

Snape and McGonagall looked at each other in confusion and Isabella chuckled seeing what they were thinking.

"Yes, Harry is Sirius' godson but he is also royalty. Anything the Prince says to one of his consults in private remains private."

"And I respect that even though I would love to know what's bothering him." Sirius grumbled causing everyone in the room other than Snape to laugh. Snape turned to Grayson after everyone had quieted.

"So what are you all going to do with me?"

"Harry requested that I put you under the same spell as his mate and take you with me to where I'm posted." Grayson eyed the man skeptically. "If you are amiable."

"I wish to serve Prince Adrastos." Snape replied with a slight bow place a closed fist over his heart indicating compliance.

Harry rushed at elven speed down the halls to the head boy and girl's room. He shouted the password at the painting and threw it open running inside.

"Harry! What on earth?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Sorry Hermione no time to explain." Harry panted rushing into his room. Draco was sitting on a conjured seat by the window looking out over the grounds hugging his legs to himself.

"Draco?" Harry asked approaching the blond finally slowing down.

"Harry!" Draco jumped up wrapping his arms around Harry's neck.

"Did you feel it too?" Harry asked hugging Draco close.

"I don't know what I felt but it wasn't good. I felt like... Like there was a dementor in the room or something." Draco shuddered.

"I talked to Grayson he said maybe my need for contact is because of how many people we are around now, or maybe it's because of the change we've made in your appearance I need skin to skin contact to recognize you. But that was before you started feeling it too." Harry sighed leading Draco to the bed and laying down.

Draco curled close to Harry's side. "So what was the big emergency?" He asked with a sigh.

"Snape came to talk to me." Harry replied..

Draco sat straight up. "He came here?"

"Calm down Dray, it's okay he's under elven protection now." Harry rubbed comforting circles on Draco's back and explained everything to him.

"Dumbledore was responsible? Are you okay?" Draco asked after Harry finished.

"I can't change what has happened." Harry shrugged. "I can't say that it doesn't hurt but there is nothing I can do now. I'm going to go take a shower."

Harry swiftly moved from the bed and was in the bathroom with the door shut before Draco could say anything.

Draco heard the water turn on in the shower and he lay there trying to figure out what was going on between him and his once arch enemy.

He hadn't wanted to be Harry's mate but the more time he spent with him the more he felt like he couldn't live without the boy wonder.

Harry confused him too for that matter. One minute he's laying there cuddling the next Harry is running away from him. Wondering if Hermione would know what the problem was Draco went to the common room in search of the girl.

"Hermione?" He asked softly finding her in front of the fireplace.

"Yes Riley?" She replied setting her book aside.

"Can I ask you something about Harry?" Draco sat down cautiously.

"I won't bite Draco." Hermione chuckled. " I meant what I said, Harry trusts you so I trust you."

"Thanks, I don't really deserve it." Draco spoke softly. "Anyway what I was wondering is well... Is Harry always so secretive about his feelings?"

Hermione looked at Draco confused.

"Sorry, I guess I should explain." Draco folded and unfolded his hands nervously then began to tell her about Harry's reaction to Draco asking him is he was okay.

After he finished his explanation by telling Hermione about Harry's sudden need for a shower Hermione actually cracked up laughing at him.

"What's so funny?" Draco demanded.

"I'm sorry Draco, I don't mean to laugh at you but you really haven't known Harry for very long. This is completely normal for him." She chuckled.

"It is?" Draco quirked his eyebrow.

"Yes, He has been uncomfortable about talking about his feelings. I'm no psychiatrist but I think it's because his relatives that raised him never cared enough to listen to him. So now he doesn't feel comfortable sharing his emotions." Hermione twisted a piece of hair around her finger finally voicing the thoughts no one had ever took the time to listen to before.

Draco was torn between going to hug Harry and going to kill his relatives. Though he wasn't sure where the strong emotions came from.

"Don't worry Draco. If and when he wants to talk about it I'm sure you will be the first person he goes to." Hermione smiled a brilliant smile and leaned forward hugging Draco.

The blond was shocked by the motion at first but after a moment he returned the hug.

"Thank you Hermione. I appreciate it."

Neither one of them noticed Harry standing in the doorway to the boys bedroom watching them with a small smile on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

Samuel was sitting in the thrown room as was typical when Grayson entered dropping to one knee briefly then striding to stand in front of him.

"Grayson, what is it? Why have you left the prince?" Samuel asked tensing.

"The prince is having some problems sir I told him I would speak to you concerning them." Grayson replied.

"Is everything alright? I knew sending him back was a mistake." Samuel shook his head.

"No, It's nothing like that. It seems he and Draco are having problems keeping their hands off of each other for lack of better terms." Grayson explained. "All through the day they have the overwhelming urge to be near one another and they become ill if they don't have skin to skin contact frequently."

"That is indeed strange." Samuel stroked his chin. "Any clues as to what may have caused this?"

"Prince Adrastos informed me that young Malfoy has accepted him, but does not want people to know they are together. Yet he becomes jealous when others approach the prince." Grayson relayed what Harry had told him.

"Thank you Grayson I will visit them myself and observe." Samuel decided. There was really no other way for him to know what was happening to the boys.

Harry woke to a noise in the common room. Draco was still sleeping soundly in the bed next to his, after he had come back from speaking with Hermione he had crawled into the other bed, which has disappointed Harry to no end. Harry heard the noise again and crept out of bed carefully trying not to wake Draco.

He pulled on his robe and tiptoed to the common room. The fire had died down to mere embers but Harry could see the elegant figure on the couch wrinkling a piece of paper knowing it would wake the boy.

"Samuel." Harry greeted his voice a mere whisper. Samuel heard him and smiled

"Come have a seat." Samuel coaxed. Harry crossed the room sitting next to the elf. "I'm sorry to wake you but Grayson came to see me."

"It's fine I wasn't sleeping well anyway." Harry sighed. "Draco decided to sleep in his own bed tonight."

"Grayson told me what was going on with you two, has that changed?" Samuel questioned raising his eyebrows in surprise.

"I don't know if it has for him but I feel like there is a magnet dragging me to him. It's all I can do to keep myself sitting here with you." Harry ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Well I came to see if I could figure it out what's going on."

Before Samuel could say anything further the bedroom door opened and Draco padded out ignoring Samuel's presence and curled up into Harry's lap.

"What's wrong love? Did you have a nightmare?" Harry asked giving all of his attention to his mate.

"No I woke up and you weren't there." Draco replied quietly.

"Well if you hadn't decided to sleep by yourself." Harry pursed his lips but said no more to Draco.

"What will you need to do?" Harry asked Samuel.

"Observe you, figure out when you are affected the most, and try to find a common ground or link." Samuel replied with ease.

"How do you plan to do that without being seen?" Harry questioned pointing out the flaw in the mans plan.

"That's the thing I plan to be seen." Samuel grinned.

"But if you are seen it will give me away!" Harry exclaimed.

Samuel sighed. "Are you still on about that? Fine I'll stay invisible."

Harry looked at him critically.

"What? You think Isabella is the only one with a power?" Samuel chuckled. "Speaking of the girl where is she? I don't sense her nor have I heard from her."

"She found her mate." Harry replied. "I've been allowing her to stay with her."

"That is very kind of you Harry." Samuel smiled he knew Harry would make a good leader. He was selfless and strong willed.

"Harry? What's going on?" Hermione yawned coming from her room.

"Sorry to wake you Hermione I had a visitor drop by." Harry smiled knowing the girl was going to be upset.

"At two in the morning?" She exclaimed. "Who in Merlin's name would visit you at two in the morning?"

"I apologize dear maiden. I run on a different time than you do." Samuel stood with grace.

Harry remembered not everyone could see in the dark as well as he and Samuel could and politely raised the fire in the grate for light.

Hermione seemed to lose vocal function as Samuel approached her.

"No, it it's o.o.o okay." She stuttered out. "I didn't realize who he referred to when he said company."

"Would you like to join us by the fire? We were just discussing the affliction Harry and his mate are being troubled with." Samuel offered Hermione his hand and she accepted it blushing.

Hermione sat on the couch while Samuel took on the chairs in front of the fire.

"So tomorrow I will follow you invisible." He said the word like it had offended him personally. "And I will see if I can figure out what's causing you two these problems."

Draco had long sense fallen asleep in Harry's lap so the elven prince carried him back to their room. He debated putting the boy in his own bed seeing as that was where he had chosen to sleep earlier in the night, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Samuel was no where to be found when Harry woke the next morning and he hoped maybe the elf had changed his mind about shadowing him for the day.

It wasn't that Harry didn't want to know what was going on he just didn't know how Samuel would be able to get away with following him all day and not be caught. Sure, He would be invisible but the hallways were crowded someone could run into him.

Harry got Draco woken up and the two dressed heading for breakfast. Samuel was still no where to be found. It wasn't until the first class of the day that Harry spotted the man in the back of the classroom but apparently Harry was the only one who was able to see him.

Samuel gave a wave and sat back to observe the Prince in class. He was proud and impressed at the abilities the two had. He also noticed several times throughout the class that Harry or Draco's hand would disappear under the desk to clasp the others hand.

The day progressed much the same in each class and when lunch rolled around Samuel whispered in Harry's ear to meet him in the common room.

"Riley, I need to go to the room to get something would you like to come with me?" Harry asked.

Draco saw the look in Harry's eyes and followed his mate to their room where Samuel waited. He had conjured a table that was laden with food.

"This isn't all for us is it?" Harry asked eying the food.

"Others will be joining us. I hope you don't mind I took the liberty of getting you out of the rest of your classes for the day." Samuel smiled. The teens hadn't been gone that long but he missed them. The kingdom seemed quiet and lonely without them.

"Who will be joining us Samuel?" Harry questioned a bit of rage underlying in his voice.

"Don't worry only friends. Grayson will be coming and he's bringing this Severus Snape character with him. Isabella and Ms. Lovegood will be joining us as will Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley. Sirius has returned briefly to the kingdom to collect Mrs. Malfoy for us." Samuel stopped thinking if he had forgotten anyone.

Harry gave a brief nod of his head and went to go change clothes for the occasion and Samuel couldn't have been happier about it.

When Harry reentered the common room he wore a black robe lined in silver leaving it open to reveal the normal elven attire His tunic and pants a deep midnight blue edged in purple. He pulled his hair back with an intricate silver clasp.

"Draco, I've laid an outfit for you on the bed." He spoke to his mate with the authority a prince should but it was obvious he wasn't happy about it. Just as Draco wasn't happy about listening.

Regardless Draco did as he was told and went to change. Harry spoke quietly to Samuel for a moment before following Draco into the bedroom.

"Hey, Mind if I undo the spell for this afternoon?" Harry asked smiling as Draco pulled on the black and silver tunic Harry had left for him.

"What about Weasley?" Draco asked putting on the blue robe that matched Harry's clothing.

"What about him? He's going to figure it out sooner or later." Harry replied undoing the spell as he spoke.

"Really you don't mind?" Draco asked daring to hope. "You know he will probably hate you."

"You won't hate me though will you?" Harry asked brushing a piece of hair behind Draco's ear.

"No, Of course not." Draco replied.

"Then I don't care." Harry smiled leaning down to place a soft kiss on Draco's lips.

"It is time Sire." Samuel called from the common room and with a sigh Harry pulled away.

"Come." He held his hand out to Draco. "We will greet our people together." He then chuckled.

Draco took his hand regardless and allowed himself to be lead into the common room which had become a dining room.

Everyone had already seated themselves at the table and they rose when Harry entered the room. The only one to remain seated was Ron, who seemed to be grumbling about not being able to eat.

"Ron stand up!" Hermione instructed under her breath. The elves in the room heard her and chuckled. Ron groaned and stood catching sight of Draco.

"What the bloody hell is the ferret doing here?" He exclaimed.

"Ron," Harry spoke barely above a whisper his voice deadly. "Draco has been here all along under disguise as Riley. He is my mate and you either will or will not accept this. I do not care, but you will keep your mouth closed if any further garbage is going to spew forth from it."

Ron swallowed hard but didn't day anything further. Harry took his seat followed by the rest of the group and he looked around. There was a blond man sitting next to Grayson who had Snape's obsidian eyes and a woman with reddish colored hair next to Sirius who held herself as Narcissa would. Strong and proud.

"Thank you all for dining with us." Harry greeted them.

"Thank you for having us." Luna spoke up the dreamy look in her eyes more apparent than ever.

"I believe the reason we have all been brought here however is because Samuel has made a discovery." Harry then smirked.

"Why yes, Actually how very studious of you Prince." Samuel smiled. "It seems that we all may have missed something. Not only is our prince only half wizard, so is his mate."

Narcissa looked up in confusion.

"Don't worry dear Cissa." Samuel chuckled. "It comes from generations back in his blood line."

Everyone around the table was dead silent.

"It seems that Draco's Veela genes have awoken. He is an active Veela."


	9. Chapter 9

_"I believe the reason we have all been brought here however is because Samuel has made a discovery." Harry then smirked._

_"Why yes, Actually how very studious of you Prince." Samuel smiled. "It seems that we all may have missed something. Not only is our prince only half wizard, so is his mate."_

_Narcissa looked up in confusion._

_"Don't worry dear Cissa." Samuel chuckled. "It comes from generations back in his blood line."_

_Everyone around the table was dead silent._

_"It seems that Draco's Veela genes have awoken. He is an active Veela."_

Hidden Flame

Chapter 9

The table erupted after Samuel made his announcement. Everyone was talking over everyone else and arguing with each other over what this would mean for the elven realm and the teens themselves. Samuel leaned back in his chair looking on curiously, people did not behave this way in his realm and it was fascinating to him.

To Harry it was embarrassing he held up his hand palm out like a crossing guard calling traffic to halt. Ron was the only one who kept talking everyone else immediately fell silent. After realizing he was the only one still talking Ron turned red in the face and sat back silent as well.

"I know this is a shock to everyone." Harry began. "However this is no reason to speak over one another, interrupt and yell like uncivilized neanderthals. The only people at this table with a reason to over react in any way are Narcissa and Draco. I see neither of them throwing a fit.

Everyone turned their eyes to look at the two of them, sure enough they were just as regally poised as they had been before Samuel had made his announcement.

"Now, I will hear no more of this until after the meal. There are many other things to speak of and after we have finished, perhaps Samuel will allow you to ask him questions. If of course you can do so in a civilized manner." Harry finished speaking and Samuel gave a rare proud smile.

"Very well said Prince. Now we eat."

Quiet conversation broke out around the table and Harry's sensitive hearing didn't pick up on any Veela talk. Harry of course was just as curious to know what an alliance between the Veela and the elves would mean for the kingdom but he would wait until he and Samuel were alone to ask about it.

"Harry, I have spoken with your headmistress and requested you and Draco be allowed to return to the elven realm a few weekends out of every month. If of course you are amiable to this." Samuel whispered so that only Harry's ears could pick it up.

"That sounds acceptable," Harry nodded smiling. "But might I ask why?"

"You still have much to learn about customs and holidays Prince." Samuel replied pushing his plate away as he finished.

"Grayson could teach me those without my having to leave to mortal realm sir, and lying does not become you." Harry crossed his arms in challenge.

"Very well sire, your people miss the three of you." Samuel rolled his eyes.

Harry raised and elegantly shaped eyebrow as if knowing that wasn't the full answer.

"I miss the three of you as well." Samuel finally sighed.

"Would two weekends a month suffice for my training sir?" Harry then asked with a grin.

"That would be fine sire." Samuel nodded his head.

Everyone had just finished eating and the house elves were replacing empty plates and platters with various desserts when there was a knock on the door. Draco's eyes went wide with fear knowing he wasn't in disguise. Harry's attention flickered to Isabella.

"It's the werewolf who teaches transfiguration." She sniffed unpleasantly.

"Isabella, I understand the elves aversion to the wolves. However, Remus is my friend as he was my parent's friend and you will treat him with the same respect as you do Sirius." Harry used his most authoritative voice to the surprise of everyone in the room. Isabella stood from the table and curtsied.

"My apologies prince." She spoke quickly going to get the door. Narcissa immediately sat up straighter and got a look of hope in her eyes. Draco was fairly sure he was the only one who noticed the change in his mother and thought back to when she had told him she had loved another man before his father.

Remus entered the room looking around in confusion.

"Remus, Welcome." Harry greeted getting to his feet. Between seeing Sirius and Draco. Remus already looked a little light headed so Harry decided an explanation was in order before any other introductions took place. The table was cleared away and extra furniture was conjured in the sitting area so everyone had room.

Remus took a seat between Sirius and Snape though he didn't know who the obsidian eyed man was. And Harry began his explanation for what seemed like the millionth time of what had happened to him over the summer up until present time. Remus didn't look quite like he believed him until Samuel removed the disguises on Snape and Narcissa.

"Cissy?" Remus asked in disbelief ignoring the fact that he was currently in the middle of a Snape, Sirius sandwich.

"Hello Remmy." She replied softly. Harry wondered if he was the only one who felt like he was trespassing on a private moment and quickly made an excuse to go to his bedroom. Draco was close behind him.

"Well that was weird." Draco approached Harry he was looking out the window biting his lip.

"So, Do you still have an aversion to being with me simply because my genes say its what I want?" Harry asked turning to look at his mate. Draco shook his head.

"All this time I've felt my feelings for you growing though I wouldn't admit it. And even though I know the reason now it doesn't feel forced. It just feels right. I kind of understand what you've been talking about all along now." Draco stepped up wrapping his arms around Harry's waist under his robe. "I love you."

"I love you too." Harry whispered into the boys hair. Both were too wrapped up in themselves to notice the small thump made when the collar around Draco's neck fell and hit the floor at their feet.

AN- I am so so so so so so so so so sorry it has taken me so long to update and I know this is a really short chapter. It's really kind of a filler to get me going on the next one which I promise will not take as long to post. I am doing my best to get all of my stories updated and rolling again. As always I don't own anything you recognize. Please read and review... even though I don't deserve it and until next time. Happy reading.


	10. Chapter 10

Christmas time was fast approaching and Harry would be spending the holiday with his people. Luna would be accompanying Isabella as she had on their past few weekend trips and Hermione would be going for the first time.

Ron had refused to spend that much time in Malfoy's company and had declined his invitation. The two teens were at the top of every class and life couldn't be better. But of course nothing stays perfect.

There was a Hogsmeade trip scheduled for the following weekend and Harry was torn. He needed to do his shopping for Draco but he hadn't left the teens side since they had exchanged their I love yous for the first time.

It not only caused them to both be uncomfortable but Harry worried for his mates safety.

"Prince, I will stay by the young mans side if you would like." Grayson volunteered seeing his young Prince's discomfort.

"Would you and Snape both guard him while in Hogsmeade? You can't be too obvious about it without giving us away but stay as close as you can." Harry finally agreed. "I will need an hour at the most and then we can meet up for lunch."

Everyone left together splitting up after arriving in Hogsmeade Hermione and Harry made there way through town stopping in various shops buying what they wanted for their friends. Harry even found a few items for members of his court.

"Are you doing anything for your people for the holiday?" Hermione asked as snow began to fall.

"I am," Harry smiled. "But you will have to see what it is for yourself."

"Prat." Hermione smacked him playfully making there way into the last store on the list. Harry had just finished his purchase when his eyes went wide. He rushed out of the store at elven speed leaving Hermione to run along behind him trying to figure out what was wrong. She finally caught up to him when they had located a panicking Grayson and Snape.

"Where is he?" Harry growled low in his throat.

"He went into the bookstore." Grayson dropped into a bow before the irate prince. "We were waiting outside and when he didn't return within our designated time I went in to check on him. He wasn't there and no one seemed to have noticed anything but the back door was open. There are tracks in the snow but they vanish at the end of the alley way."

Harry's face paled if possible and he gestured for Grayson to rise to his feet. "Contact Samuel immediately." Harry ordered taking on his royal persona. "Hermione locate Luna and Isabella tell them what is going on. Isabella will know how to find me. Allen, show me the tracks before snow covers them." Harry directed Snape.

Everyone leaped into action and Harry followed Snape around the back of the bookstore to where the footprints began. Harry knelt down examining them.

"They are small and narrow. A female, they are close together she is probably only about five foot four or five inches. The left one is deeper than the right. She was carrying something." Snape looked at Harry shocked at the information he was able to get from a set of footprints.

The prince moved to the next set which were Draco's. "Draco's prints remain in front of the other set and they are uneven more weight in the heel. I imagine his hands were bound behind his back and she had her wand pointed at his back as well."

Harry did as he had done before concentrating as hard as he could on Draco and attempted to apparate to him. Nothing happened.

"Dammit. They have an anti apparition ward up." He swore pacing back and forth in the snow. "Allen, I need you to go to the castle and inform the headmistress. I have to find him."

Without giving any room for argument Harry took off in the direction of the footprints using every tracking lesson he had ever had to follow a almost non existent trail.

At the edge of town Harry lost the trail all together. He felt his skin heat up fighting back his magic and turned back into town. He stopped right smack dab in the middle of the small town and magnified his voice.

"Hogwarts students are to return to the school immediately and report to the great hall. No exceptions!" Students began pouring out of shops muttering about their day being cut short. Luna, Isabella, Hermione and Grayson were at his side in an instant.

"I want to know if any students are missing particularly Slytherin's." Harry rasped his voice back to a normal tone.

"I informed Samuel of the situation. He is informing Cissy. He will be here as soon as possible," Grayson bowed again.

Harry nodded and the group made their way back to the castle and into the great hall. Snape was already present with the Headmistress and they had already done the head count. Harry allowed Grayson to accompany him to the head table not particularly caring for secrecy any longer and when Samuel arrived he apparently knew because he walked straight up to the teen and bowed before him.

" I am sorry it took so long for me to arrive. M'lady is highly distraught." He spoke and Harry raised him.

"It's quite alright Samuel, There are only two students missing for the time being Pansy Parkinson and Ginny Weasley." Harry raked his hands through his long hair before turning to address the students. "Prefects lead your houses back to the dorms. No one is to be caught in the halls or detentions and loss of house points will occur. You will be alerted when you may exit them."

He then turned back to the headmistress with a slight blush apparent on his cheeks. "My apologies headmistress. That was your place not mine."

"No, I couldn't have said it better myself Harry. Now what are we going to do about our missing student and the kidnapper?" McGonagall questioned.

"Perhaps we should head to your office to discuss any plan of action." Harry smiled but his eyes were weary and anyone who knew him could see how strained he was.

"Very well," The headmistress turned and led the way out.

Remus joined the group a little while later while they were trying to narrow the search field. He quickly pointed to several locations knocking them off the list.

"When I heard what had happened I went to look for them. Draco's scent is strongest in the area on the edge of town but I can't track it any further than that." The wolf explained.

"I had the same issue." Harry spoke more to himself than anyone else in the room.

"Harry you don't think Voldemort is involved do you?" Luna's dreamy voice floated over to him from where she sat cuddled against Isabella.

"Not yet, but I'm sure it won't be long if Parkinson has him." Harry gritted his teeth. He hated feeling so helpless.

Then he stopped. The answer was so completely obvious. Why hadn't he thought of it before?

"Samuel, in the event that we find them what does elven law say about elves protecting their mates?" He questioned.

"The same as Veela law does Harry. You have the right to do whatever it takes to protect your mate. Even if that means killing this Parkinson girl." Samuel looked at him and saw the determined look on his face and somehow knew what was about to happen. He reached out grabbing the people standing closest to the Prince and yanked them backwards as the raven haired teen burst into flames and vanished.

"Where did he learn that?" Grayson asked calmly. "No one has been able to do that in centuries."

Everyone else in the room looked at him and Samuel in shock. Their savior had just spontaneously combusted and they were curious to know how he had done it.

Isabella chuckled reading their thoughts. "He is fine, he has apparently learned Elemental placement. Which means he can use the elements to travel instead of Apparating." She then added seeing the still dumbstruck faces in the room. "Should I track him Samuel?"

"Yes Isabella but be very careful and keep your distance." Samuel nodded his consent.

"Isabella gave Luna a quick kiss before transforming into a hawk and soaring out the window.

Draco made his way into the book store nervously leaving his guardians outside. He knew the Harry needed to do his Christmas shopping and had been very gracious in allowing Draco to access his vault to do his own shopping but Draco didn't like being away from him.

As he rounded the corner to the potions section to get the book he wanted for Severus he felt a wand pointed into his back. His hands were quickly bound behind his back a a silencing spell was used on him before he could make a noise.

"No now Drakey poo. As long as you come willingly I won't hurt you. I just need Potter and then we can reverse whatever spell he has you under." His captor whispered in his ear. Draco knew immediately without turning around that it was Pansy Parkinson who had him captive.

He was marched out the back door of the shop and down the alley way Draco had half a notion to turn and kick the girl when she stopped to adjust the pack on her back but thought better of it. After they made it to the edge of town someone else was waiting in the shadows.

"I knew there was something funny about you. Pen pal my ass Malfoy. Whatever you have done to him you will pay for it." Ginny stepped out and began covering their tracks with multiple spells.

"I thought we had agreed it was Potter who cursed Draco. Weasley." Pansy snapped.

"No, that was what you agreed upon." Ginny smirked. "But either way we both have a common goal to separate them now don't we?" She smiled sweetly before turning on Draco.

When the blond woke he was on a dirty old couch in a dusty cold room and his hands and feet were bound. He was still unable to speak so he had to content himself with listening to whatever information the girls might give up that he could relay to Harry when his Prince Charming came to rescue him.

It seemed like hours had passed and still no one had shown up to rescue him from the girls.

"Do you think we hid our tracks too well?" Pansy asked irritated.

"No Harry will be here." Ginny shook her head.

"He better Weasel I need a prize for The Dark Lord if I'm going to convince him to be lenient on Draco."

"That was not our agreement Parkinson." Ginny snapped.

"Oops, I forgot." Pansy shrugged before knocking Ginny out with a stunner.

"But We might as well have some fun while we are waiting." She then purred moving over to straddle Draco's waist she began unbuttoning his coat. "It is a shame I don't know how to reverse this disguise. It really doesn't suit you." She then commented kissing him.

Draco felt dirty. He belonged to Harry and this girl was defiling him. The Veela in him shuddered but there was nothing he could do. Samuel had explained to them that male Veela when paired with male's of another species were almost always submissive which left them without much power to defend themselves.

It was up to the mate to take care of them. Draco closed his eyes fighting back the tears spilling over his lids snapping them open again when a ball of flames erupted into the room.

Parkinson was caught so off guard that she toppled off of Draco and into the floor. She immediately lifted her sleeve and tried to grab her dark mark but Harry threw out his arm locking the girl where she sat in a block of ice.

He then spun to where Ginny still lay unconscious and placed a body bind on her before picking her wand up snapping it in half.

Once both threats were sedated he turned to Draco undoing everything they had done to bind him and keep him quiet.

Draco was outwardly crying now apologizing over and over. Harry pulled the boy into his lap stroking his hair hugging him close to him whispering sweet nothings in his ear trying to calm him. When Isabella arrived Draco was cradled against Harry's chest sound asleep.

"I had to put a calming spell on him. The Veela side of him is going crazy with guilt." Harry explained.

"Are both of them guilty do you think?" Isabella asked gesturing to the girls.

"I don't know, Ginny was out of it when I got here but that doesn't mean anything." Harry stood lifting Draco's sleeping form with him. "We will have to see what Draco remembers and collect their memories. Could you stay here with them for now? I'll send Grayson and Sirius to help you with them as soon as I get back."

"Of course sire." Isabella made a slight curtsy and went to sit on the couch using the crouched frozen form of Pansy as a foot rest.

Harry turned into a blast of flames again with Draco held to him and burst back into the headmistress' office narrowly avoiding burning Sirius.

"Sorry Siri, not the safest way of travel around others I suppose." Harry grinned placing Draco on the couch.

"Thank goodness you found him." Samuel clutched his chest like he had been about to have a heart attack. "Where are the other two? Did Isabella find you?"

"They are all three at the shrieking shack. Parkinson has the dark mark and was using Draco to lure me in. I don't know what part Ginny played." Harry informed them.

"She was in on it." Draco spoke quietly coming to wrap his arms around Harry's waist. "She thought I had you under a spell." He looked up into Harry's eyes. Since taking his elven inheritance his eyes seemed to change color with his moods. Right now they were a shocking shade of turquoise.

"I want them both punished to the fullest extent of the law." Harry declared looking into the hurt face of his mate.

"Which law Sire?" Samuel questioned.

"Parkinson will be tried under all three. Ginny I want tried under wizarding law only." He decided.

"She will not be as harshly punished under wizarding laws alone Harry." This time it was Grayson who spoke.

"She will get kidnapping of a member of the royal elven family. That is enough. I might have been more lenient on Parkinson if she hadn't been putting her lips all over my man." Harry tightened his grasp on Draco.

"Harry what do you mean all three laws?" Draco asked quietly.

"The Elven law. The Veela Law and the Wizarding law, love. She interfered with a mated couple. This is a serious offense." Harry explained kissing Draco's head.

"Will you be the one to convict her under Elven law?" Draco then asked.

Harry looked to Samuel for the answer. "The council will take care of this matter M'lord." Samuel answered.

Harry nodded his head at him then looked to Grayson and Sirius. "Could you go assist Isabella with the other two ?"

Sirius and Grayson made their way out to take care of the girls and by the look on Sirius' face they weren't going to receive any sympathy.

"Samuel, A lot of questions are going to begin to circulate and a new plan needs to be put into action. Draco's cover is blown and I believe mine may be as well. It would probably be best if we returned home tonight." Harry looked to McGonagall apologetically.

"I will collect Luna and Hermione's missing work and send it along. I don't think the two of you will be missing much." McGonagall smiled at the two teens still standing with their arms wrapped around each other.

After a week back home Draco was becoming more like his normal self again and thought he still stayed very close to Harry he didn't cling to him every second.

Hermione was rarely anywhere to be seen. The history of the elves had her enraptured and she spent the majority of her time within the city learning all she could of the architecture and history that her brain would allow.

The people were humored by her and often she could be seen in one or anothers' home having dinner badgering them with questions.

Because time ran differently in the elven kingdom Christmas would not fall for another week. The members of the castle would also be the only ones celebrating it.

"We have never celebrated the holiday." Samuel smiled in amusement as he helped Harry decorate a tree in the thrown room. "But then we've never has so many humans in our realm either." He laughed.

It was a sound Harry wasn't used too but one he enjoyed hearing none the less. As the holiday neared Harry made an announcement throughout the kingdom. Everyone was to be outside at precisely nine pm on Christmas eve.

No one questioned their future king but they all wondered what he had up his sleeve. When Christmas Eve arrived and the correct time approached Harry led Draco into town to the little stone bridge he had crossed for his coronation. The stream below was now a sheet of ice. Snow was falling lightly dusting Draco's hair turning it completely white and his nose and cheeks were flushed pink from the cold.

Harry didn't think he had ever looked more beautiful. At exactly nine a loud bang was heard and the sky lit up with a firework display. The bursts ranged from every color imaginable forming shapes and patterns in the dark night sky.

Harry had pulled a favor with the Weasley twins and smile happily as he watched them rushing around a field a good ways off sending up the massive light display.

Draco was captivated by it smiling joyfully at each different color and design. He didn't look away until he heard a rustle of fabric and turned to look at Harry who knelt down on one knee.

"Now normally this isn't the pose you'd find the prince in." Harry smiled taking a small box out from behind his back. "But Draco Lucius Malfoy would you do me the immense honor of staying by my side for the rest of our lives, however many centuries that might be? Will you marry me?"

Draco felt like his heart might explode and his face would split in half from his smile. He couldn't even find the words to respond. He nodded his head and Harry stood to his feet again pulling a beautiful white gold ring from the velvet box and placed it on his mates finger. The white gold band was set with emeralds and rubies. Draco didn't think he had ever seen anything more beautiful. He followed Harry's gaze to the sky where the finale was lighting up the night. The last display to be sent into the sky was of two people dancing to an unheard tune the slimmer of the two figures falling into the others arms. The figures shared a kiss before disappearing into the night sky..


	11. Chapter 11

AN= Well here it is everyone the next installment of hidden flame. I am amazed at the feed back I've gotten on this story, and now I have a question for you all. There are only about two more chapters to go on this one and reading back over it I've realized there are a lot of things I could have added or done differently. Once this is finished, would you like to see a rewrite or should I leave it as it?

Read and Review everyone!

Draco let out a deep sigh as the morning sun shining through the open drapes woke him. He stretched out his arms reaching for his fiance. A smile stretched across his lips, never in a million years did Draco Malfoy think he would be engaged to the bloody boy wonder.

When his wandering hands found nothing but empty sheets Draco sat up and looked around the room. It had been like this for three days now, Harry was up before the sun and spent the day in meetings with the Elven council.

Draco had asked what they were meeting about but the only response he would get was "Don't worry yourself about it. It's not important."

That wasn't a good enough answer when Harry finally made it back for dinner looking exhausted and haggard every night. Draco swung his legs over the edge of the bed and sat there scowling at the floor, trying to figure out what to do for the day.

"Did the floor offend you personally?"

Draco looked up quickly to see Harry striding out of the bathroom pulling his long hair back in a ponytail at the base of his neck.

"You're still here!" Draco cried out triumphantly.

"Of course I'm still here. You didn't think I was going to let the council use up all of my time did you?" Harry teased coming over to sit on the bed. "I'm sorry I've been so busy lately. I'll make it up to you. I promise."

"Oh yeah, and how are you going to do that?" Draco asked scooting closer to kiss Harry on the cheek.

"Well for starters, how about you get dressed and we will go out for breakfast?" Harry asked before grabbing the boys chin and kissing him softly on the lips.

"That's a nice start what comes next?" Draco asked going to the closet to get dressed in the elvish attire he was finally getting used to.

"How about we spend the day going anywhere you want? Today is your day; I'm going to spoil you rotten." Harry replied with a sly smile watching his fiancé change clothes.

Draco sauntered over to the bed still clad in only boxers and pushed Harry back onto the pillows straddling his hips.

Harry allowed his hands to roam up and down the blonds sides appreciating every inch of soft skin.

"If I didn't know any better Mr. Potter, I would say you were up to something." Draco smirked.

"Maybe I am." Harry shrugged his shoulders pulling Draco down for a long breathtaking kiss.

"Oh, Honestly you two." Isabella huffed entering the room. "Get a room."

"Excuse me? We are in our room. You are the one who came barging in on our privacy." Draco snapped climbing off of Harry to go finish getting dressed.

Harry just rolled his eyes; he had given up on the hopes of the two of them ever getting along.

Half an hour later which Harry had to admit was fast for Draco, they were ready to go.

Harry took Draco to a little restaurant where they were given a private table in the back of the place.

That was one thing Harry appreciated about this realm. Yes, he was still famous for completely different reasons than the wizarding world but the elves allowed him his privacy.

After breakfast Harry allowed Draco to drag him into what seemed like every shop in town and they made purchases in all of them.

Finally they made their way back to the castle where Isabella had laid out two outfits on the bed. Harry's was in a stunning midnight blue silk lined in silver. Draco's complimented his mate's in silver lined with midnight blue.

"What are these for?" Draco questioned.

"I told you I might be up to something." Harry whispered in his ear pulling Draco's silky blond hair back and fastening it with an intricately designed silver clasp.

"And what exactly is it you are up to?" Draco asked leaning his head back against Harry's chest.

"It's a surprise." Harry replied kissing the shell of Draco's ear. "Isabella is going to help you get ready. I'll see you soon."

"Where are you going?" Draco pouted.

"To get ready." Harry laughed. "I've seen you in the bathroom. There isn't enough time for us to both get ready in the same room."

"Oh, Shut up Potter." Draco scowled blushing slightly.

"See you soon future Potter," Harry stuck out his tongue jetting out the door.

"Is it safe to come in?" Isabella asked entering the room a few moments later.

"Depends, what are you planning on doing to me?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"I'm just here to help you get ready. There are certain traditions in a matter such as this." Isabella explained bustling around the room.

Draco followed her into the bathroom where Isabella drew a warm bath filling the tub with a potion of some sort that filled the room with a delicious floral aroma.

"What exactly is it you are getting me ready for?" Draco crossed his arms. He didn't like surprises. The last time someone had told them they had a surprised for him he had ended up bowed at Voldemort's feet.

"I can't tell you that. The Prince would have to be skinned alive if I told you." Isabella replied. "I think you are capable of bathing yourself. I'll be waiting for you."

Draco quickly disrobed and stepped into the bath. Whatever Isabella had added had him feeling relaxed and comfortable within seconds. He never wanted to get out of the tub. All to soon the infernal woman was knocking on the door though.

"We haven't got all day, príncipe noiva. Harry will be waiting."

Draco exited the bathroom with the towel Isabella had left wrapped around his waist. She was standing behind a dressing table pointing at the bench before it. Draco rolled his eyes going to have a seat. Isabella roughly dried his hair and brushed it before pulling it back with the clasp Harry had left. She then picked up what looked like a small paint brush and began to paint ancient looking runes running from the corner of Draco's eyes down his jawline.

Draco watched in fascination as the runes were completed they began to glow a faint purple before fading back to black.

Draco was then dressed in his formal attire and as the finishing touch Isabella placed a delicate silver crown on his head.

"Perfect, you look amazing Harry is going to go gaga over you." Isabella clapped her hands together. "Now your escort will arrive in just a moment. I will see you soon."

Without any further explanation she left and Draco was left standing there looking at himself in the mirror, and at the crown on his head.

He gazed at the angelic man staring back at him and a tear escaped the corner of his eye. After everything he had done. He didn't deserve this, any of it. He didn't deserve Harry or the servants.

A soft knock on the door interrupted Draco's thoughts and he quickly wiped away the tears carefully dodging the runes not wanting them to smudge.

When he opened the door his mother was standing there in a baby blue gown and looked like a queen out of the Tudor era in England. He could very well imagine her on the arm of King Henry the eighth.

"Are you ready?" Narcissa asked.

"I guess. Though I'm not sure what I'm ready for." Draco admitted closing the door behind him he took his mother's arm in his own and allowed her to lead the way. They stopped outside of a grand set of redwood doors and Remus Lupin approached taking Narcissa's arm.

"Madame may I escort you inside?" He questioned. "Harry will be here momentarily." He addressed Draco and they went in through the polished doors. Draco caught sight of what looked like a staircase leading down into a ball room before the servants closed the doors again and he vaguely heard someone announce.

"The Lady Black and Court Adviser Remus Lupin."

"Draco," Harry called out. Draco turned to see him approaching with Hermione. Though he barely recognized the girl. Her brunette hair hung in straight silky lose strands to her waist and she too was dressed in a gown like his Mother's.

"Prince Adrastos, Príncipe Noiva, Lady Granger." Samuel gave a short bow addressing them all his eyes never left Hermione. The man had a brighter smile on his face than any of them had ever seen.

"Might I escort the Lady Granger inside?" He asked politely

Harry smiled. "Of course Samuel. You really didn't have to ask."

Samuel looked like he was going to give Harry a history lesson but the prince held up a hand for silence. "I know Samuel as my guest she is my ward and permission must be asked. Permission granted."

Samuel laughed taking Hermione's arms entering through the doors.

"I'm terribly sorry to have kept you in the dark for so long love, I wanted this to be special." Harry grasped the blonde's hand pulling him close. "You look like and angel."

Draco thought he might tear up again and distracted himself by taking in Harry's appearance. His long dark hair had been braided down his back a crown adorned his head as well but it contained various rubies, emeralds and diamonds. A sword hung at his side as was tradition, and Harry had the same runes painted on his face.

"Are you ready to greet our people, Principe Noiva?" Harry asked.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?" Draco asked.

"It's just a fancy way of saying the Prince's betrothed but it's your title for now." Harry smiled. "And this is our engagement party."

Suddenly both doors opened and Harry led Draco into the most beautiful room he had ever seen. As they stood at the top of the stairs Draco could see every inch of the ball room covered in what looked like glass upon closer inspection of the banister however he discovered it was ice. Even the pedestals holding the fire that lit the room were made of ice.

Draco suddenly realized what Harry had been doing the past three days. All of the ice sculptures the tables holding the beverages. Harry had crafted it all

"Welcome," Samuel's voice rang out over the noise in the room. "Thank you all very much for attending this most glorious event. May I announce our Prince Adrastos, and the Principe Noiva."

Draco was surprised the volume of cheers and clapping didn't shatter the ice are in the room.

He was so overwhelmed by it all he gladly accepted Harry's hand as he was led down the stairs and into the room. A soft tune began to play as Harry led them onto the dance floor and with a wave of his hand the flames lighting the room flickered and turned colors. Some a soft shade of red some a dark shade of blue other still were green. The light reflected off of the ice in the room making a very romantic atmosphere.

Harry placed a hand on Draco's waist pulling him closer and began leading them in a slow dance. Draco hid his face in Harry's shoulder to avoid all of the staring eyes until other people joined them on the dance floor and others moved on.

"I'm sorry love. The opening dance is traditional." Harry murmured.

"It's not the dance. I love to dance." Draco admitted, "It's everyone staring."

"They are only staring because they are jealous of us." Harry grinned. "Let's go see what the kitchen has come up with. I can show you what I've done with the place."

Draco agreed and they meandered the room together Harry showing him the various pieces of ice sculpture art.

"Your royal highnesses." Fred and George both bowed ridiculously low and gave identical grins. "Don't worry Malfoy. You are still the amazing bouncing ferret to us." George grinned.

"But really." Fred cut in smacking his twin upside the head. "Congratulations."

"Gred, Forge. There is someone I would like you to meet." Harry spoke with a sly grin on his face. "Draco I'll be right back."

Fred and George followed Harry through the crowd of people until they reached the front of the room close to the thrones.

Harry motioned for the twins to wait and approached two elven women with their backs to them. Harry spoke to them a moment before returning to the twins with them.

"Fred, George. I would like you both to meet Ivy and Sky." Harry introduced. Fred and George's jaws hit the floor. The elven twins before them had long honey blonde hair. They were tall and slender with almond shaped hazel eyes. Their skin looked kissed by the moon like all elves.

"Sky and Ivy are two of my best ladies of the court. Why don't you two show them a good time since I've just given them the night off."

"Gladly." Fred winked holding his arm out to Ivy who accepted giggling.

"More than happy to oblige." Said George following his twin's example leading Sky onto the dance floor.

Later into the night Harry had taken a seat in his throne with Draco in his lap. If it was inappropriate to the elven tradition no one said anything. He held his mate against him and smiled out of his people. Fred and George could be seen off to the side talking to Ivy and Sky. Hermione and Samuel were dancing rather closely on the dance floor and Narcissa was standing with Remus at the refreshment table laughing and smiling.

Luna and Isabella had made an appearance but had disappeared some hours ago together. Severus was currently standing close to the throne talking quietly with Grayson. Harry knew what it was about but didn't want to think about it.

He knew the next day he would have to take Draco before the council with him to decide what would be done when they returned to school. The results of Pansy and Ginny's trial would be announced at the meeting as well.

For tonight Harry planned on simply enjoying himself and allowing his betrothed to do the same.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry rolled over looking at his fiance with a soft smile. The blond was curled up with his back against Harry's chest and Harry had his arm draped over Draco's waist.

The young prince smiled mischievously moving silky blond strands of Draco's hair with his fingertips laying featherlight kisses along the flesh that he exposed.

He kissed a path up Draco's shoulder smiling against the faint sprinkling of freckles Draco would never admit he had. he Nibbled a trail up Draco's neck and stopped whispering. "Time to wake up little Dragon."

Draco groaned and snuggled closer to Harry inadvertently grinding his arse into Harry's groin. Harry bit his lip imagining Snape in a tutu fighting with what he really wanted to do to Draco.

Finally Harry calmed himself to a point allowing his hands to roam over Draco's silky skin. Eventually Draco rolled over draping a leg over Harry's hip burying his face in the raven haired teens chest.

"Come on Love we have things to get done today." Harry chuckled.

Draco's response was to sink his teeth into Harry's shoulder. Harry let out a hiss in a mixture of pain and pure bliss grabbing the ends of Draco's hair using it to pull his head back Harry captured his mate's lips with his own.

Harry made a last minute decision to throw up a locking spell on the door before rolling Draco over to his back he pinned the blonds arms above his head attacking the Veela's chest arms and stomach with kisses and nibbles.

Draco squirmed beneath his touch and Harry could feel exactly what he was doing to the Slytherin. Draco thrust his hips upward into Harry before the Prince let out a sigh.

"Not yet Draco. Not yet."

"Is that another stupid elf tradition?" Draco pouted as his arms were released he wrapped them around Harry.

"No, That is my choice. I want our wedding night to be special." Harry replied.

"And you will I'm sure so for now can we get moving? You two are due in council in twenty minutes." Isabella scared them both half to death seeming to appear out of nowhere.

Harry was on his feet in a second with what Draco called his 'King Face' on, the liquid flames surfacing in Harry's eyes were enough for Draco to know he did not want to be in Isabella's shoes.

"What do you think you are doing?" Harry demanded.

"My duties your highness." Isabella replied not seeming to realize she had done something wrong. "You are both due to meet with the council in twenty minutes and I need to see to it that you are on time."

"Do your duties also include invading my privacy and disregarding a locked door by crawling through the cracks?" Harry seethed. "What is the punishment for entering my chamber without permission Isabella?"

The girl seemed to be at a loss for words so Harry tried again.

"What is the proper discipline for sneaking into the Prince's chambers through a locked door?"

"The punishment is left to your discretion my lord." Isabella finally realized she had messed up and fell to her knees bowing before the outraged prince.

Draco got quietly to his feet and approached Harry placing a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"You are free to go for now, I shall think of an appropriate punishment for you later." Harry turned his back to the girl allowing her to collect herself and rush from the room.

"What was that about?" Draco asked after she was gone. "I don't think I've ever seen you fly off the handle like that."

"I've never had any privacy." Harry sighed putting the shirt he had taken from the closet on the bed. "At the Dursley's I never had anything of my own to keep private but they still never let me have a moments rest unless they were asleep. At Hogwarts I've always shared a dorm with every other boy my year so again no privacy. I thought it would be different here, I thought I might get the privacy and respect I've always wanted and she ruined that." Harry shrugged.

"Okay, I can see that. I can't say I understand it but I can see your point of view." Draco nodded.

Draco quickly dressed in his royal best and walked with Harry to the throne room. They entered the ante chamber off of the main room and were greeted by the rest of the council.

Everyone took their seats and Samuel cleared his throat for everyone's attention.

"I have some good news and some bad." Samuel began looking at Harry grimly. "For starters the trials of Ms. Ginevra Weasley and Ms. Pansy Parkinson were tried by the wizarding government. Ms. Parkinson has been expelled from school and sentenced to a year of house arrest and it seems because of the luxury in which the Parkinson's live it was decided Ms. Parkinson will serve her house arrest in the Weasley household. Ms. Weasley was sentenced to a one year expulsion from school, In addition the Veela council has come to judgment on Ms. Parkinson and as such have decided any marriage contract that is written for her will not contain a dowry and she is no longer eligible for the Parkinson inheritance."

Harry didn't need any of his teachings or trainings to know that with no fortune and no dowry, no man would want her. "What about the Elven court was has been decided on our end?" Harry asked not sure the girls life could get much worse. He almost felt sorry for her. Almost. Until the grimace returned to Samuel's face.

"That is the bad news your highness, We have not had her to trial because after her hearing at the Wizengamot she escaped." Samuel flinched as if expecting Harry to strike him.

"What do you mean she escaped?" Harry hissed his eyes dancing with a green fire.

"They, they think the aurors transporting her were Death Eaters and they helped her escape." Samuel stuttered.

Sirius saw what was coming before anyone else even came close to comprehending Harry's temper.

"Pup wait! Don't do anything stupid." Before Sirius could even rise from his seat Harry had vanished in a ball of flames.

The flames had tickled warmly against Draco's skin while leaving Samuel with a nasty burn or two on the other side of where the teen had been.

Sirius slammed his fist down on the table and swore. "He's gone off to find her by himself, The bloody fool is going to get himself killed." Sirius didn't wait around for Samuel's lecture on speaking badly about royalty and stormed out the door.

Draco sat wide eyed and silent in shock at his fiance's sudden disappearance. Quietly he got to his feet and went to find his mother. When he located her in his rooms he did something he hadn't done since he was a small child, he laid with his head in him Mother's lap while she ran her fingers through his hair and he cried. He cried until there was nothing wet in him. "Why did he go?" He hiccuped. "Why did he leave me here to worry about him?"

"Knowing Harry I'm sure he had the noblest of intentions my Dragon, He loves you and I'm sure he will return to you." Narcissa soothed.

Draco eventually fell asleep that way and Narcissa put him in her bed for the night. Returning to the sitting room she went to start a fire in the grate. Sitting with Draco she hadn't realized the lateness of the day.

As she knelt in front of the fireplace a fire sparked to life causing her to jump slightly.

"You know there are servants to do that sort of thing madame." Narcissa twisted around to see Harry sitting on the sofa. "Or a wand would work as well."

The usually polite and well mannered young man had a very sarcastic tone and it concerned the woman.

"I've always preferred lighting a fire the muggle way, Harry are you all right?" Narcissa went to sit by him.

"She's gone. She ran to Voldemort. He knows all about Draco and myself now." Harry leaned forward the firelight glinted off of his silvery pale skin in an eerie beautiful sort of way.

"Harry she couldn't have known all that much. Draco's cover is blown sure but that's all she knew isn't it?" Narcissa rationalized.

"She wasn't the only one involved, it seems Ron Weasley has joined Voldemort's ranks. Snake face knows everything." Harry stood and began pacing before the fire. "This cannot continue. I'm going to take him down once and for all. I refuse to allow my life to be run by a madman any longer. I'm going to ferret him out and destroy him." The fire roared to life for a moment lighting the whole room.

"Harry?" Draco asked from the doorway and the flames calmed. Harry held out his arms and Draco ran into them allowing Harry to hug him against his chest.

"I hate it when you do that." Draco mumbled into Harry.

"I know love and I'm sorry." Harry sighed resting his chin on Draco's head. He nodded goodnight to Narcissa before flaming Draco and himself to their room.

"Harry what are we going to do?" Draco finally questioned when they were situated comfortably in bed.

"I'll think of something Love. I promise." Harry assured him already formulating the plan in his head.

When the Christmas holidays finally ended and everyone gathered in the throne room for their trip back to Hogwarts there were several more members in their party than usual. Isabella and Luna would be returning with them as would Sirius, Grayson and Samuel. Along with a few others they would be Harry's guard.

They had all decided it was time for the truth to be told. Harry would be coming out to the wizarding world as the Prince of the Elves. On top of that he was going to claim Draco as his mate publicly which would absolve the teen from any charges held against him.

"Ready to return to the wizarding world Draco Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"That's the future Draco Malfoy- Adrastos to you." Draco replied. "And I'm as ready as I'll ever be."


	13. Chapter 13

AN- _ The long awaited update has arrived, not the best, not the longest, but an update none the less. I will warn you if you haven't already deduced for yourselves this is a Harry/Draco and there will only be one or two more chapters to this story. As always I do not own anything you recognize and thank you all for reading. I have proofread however if you find any major problems please let me know.  
Happy Reading!_

The press had long been assembled on the lawn of Hogwart's waiting patiently. Every radio personality, reporter and magazine had accepted the invitation to 'The Harry Potter's' press event all anxious to hear the latest gossip from the chosen one himself..

Harry stepped out of the bathroom in the prototype outfit he was having the royal tailors whip up for him. He'd decided that his silk was pretty but not very functional for a prince in a war setting he held out his arms to show Draco the almost skin tight black deerskin pants and knee high crimson boots made of the same soft leather as the pants. Over his chest he wore a black dragon hide vest topping the whole thing off with a crimson silk hooded cloak . "What do you think love?" He asked softly while attaching his sword at his waist tucking a dagger in each boot his hair flowing freely over his shoulders.

Draco grinned and walked forward then kissed Harry firmly, slightly lustfully. "You're ruddy gorgeous." he teased.

"Well that I'm aware of." Harry smirked placing his hands on Draco's hips, "I mean the emperors new clothes." He teased stepping back to turn gracefully for the blond to see the ensemble. "How badly do you think Samuel will react?"

Draco's breath hitched as he watched then shook his head. 'Samuel is going to flip. Your only partly dressed." he teased.

"Because my arms are showing?" Harry smirked pretending to gasp in horror as he laid the silk cloak over the back of a chair, there was still another hour before the conference started.

Draco chuckled and nodded his head. "Because your skin is showing and it's not on your face. Because it's so tight." he admitted.

Harry laughed flopping with the utmost grace into an oversized armchair before pulling Draco into his lap, "I don't hear any complaints out of you that it's too tight." He teased.

They had decided it would be best for Draco to keep his disguise when they returned to the school but Harry had removed it immediately upon returning to their room and refused to ever put it on him again, After the conference he wouldn't have to.

Draco grinned and kissed Harry's lips firmly. "I love how tight it is." he said honestly.

"Well it also serves a function other than making me look good." Harry pointed out kissing Draco's bottom lip softly. "I had one made for you too." He grinned mischievously.

Draco blushed darkly and grinned slightly. "Maybe we can make it a little snugger for me and you for fun time." he teased.

"That one is for later." Harry pouted teasingly leaning back taking Draco with him. "I mean one appropriate for the conference.

Draco frowned. "I thought we were wearing the robes for the conference." he said softly, curling into Harry.

"You can wear yours for it if you want," Harry grinned. "I am wearing these." He got a defiant look in his now sky blue eyes.

Draco smiled and kissed Harry's lips softly. "Alright. I'll wear them with you. To show my support."

"This is going to irritate Samuel to no end." Harry laughed fidgeting a bit in his excitement. "I put yours in your closet." He grinned already imagining his mate in the tight white pants black boots and sapphire cloak. What he hadn't told Draco was of the thin onyx band also with his clothing. Harry had designed and ordered his mate's ceremonial crown to be delivered in time for the conference.

Draco smiled and stripped down in front of Harry, playfully wigging his tush at him then went to the closet and pulled on the clothes, frowning when he saw the band. "Harry?" he asked confused.

Harry watched him appreciatively with his eyes, His body completely motionless all except his eyes and mouth when he grinned. "Yes love?" He questioned softly.

Draco held up the onyx band. "How do I wear it?"

"Put the rest of your clothes on then bring it here." Harry instructed, still smiling. "I'll put it on for you." He promised

Draco nodded and pulled his vest on then buttoned it and put the cape on, then pulled the boots on over. "How do I look?"

"You look like..." Harry paused thinking a moment. "You look like, I wish we were getting married instead of going to a conference." He grinned teasingly.

Draco grinned and kissed Harry's lips firmly. "That good huh?" he asked teasingly.

"Better than that actually, let's call Samuel to come say the right words." Harry chuckled taking the onyx band from Draco's hand. "Please kneel."

Draco knelt down in front of him, now slightly nervous.

" Draco Malfoy," Harry began with a smile pulling his blade from his side tapping Draco on each shoulder "I now declare thee Principe Noiva Draco Malfoy future Draco Adrastos." Harry grinned like a fool sheathing the sword before placing Draco's crown on his head it rested over his blond hair with a beautiful contrast and rested just at the top of his forehead.

Draco grinned then stood up and kissed Harry deeply, pushing all his feelings for Harry into that kiss.

Harry caught Draco around the waist picking him up swinging him around in a circle. "I love you," He laughed happily. "Would you like to get mine for me?" He asked softly putting Draco down, "I'll tell you it's secret hiding place." He winked.

Draco laughed and kissed Harry's chest. "I love you too and I would love to. Where's it hidden?" he asked nosily.

"In a secret compartment in the bottom of your closet." Harry laughed giving the secret away as he sank into the chair, "Under your shoe boxes, you see the Adrastos seal." He promised. "Get me the velvet box out of there."

Draco grinned and went to the compartment asked for then raised an eyebrow at Harry. "why is it in my wardrobe?" he asked an brought the velvet box over.

"Because there is a lot more stuff in yours and hides it better." Harry replied with a smirk taking the box and opening it removing the white gold piece designed like a dragon coiling around his head with a sapphire in its mouth. "could you put it on me please?"

Draco smiled and took it from Harry then gently put it on Harry's head. "Kind of ironic." he said absentmindedly.

"What that you are the dragon and it's my ancestors symbol?" Harry chuckled standing and picking up his cloak just as Isabella knocked on the door. "Are you ready." She called rolling her eyes at Sirius and Grayson standing guard motionless by the door.

Draco nodded and smiled. "Yes we are." he called happily and kissed Harry's cheek. "And yes, that's what I meant."

Harry waved the door open letting Isabella in as he put Draco's hood up hiding his face from view before doing the same with his own.  
"What on earth are you wearing M'lord?" Isabella exclaimed. "Samuel will kill me." she groaned.  
Harry shook his head patting her shoulder. "I promise I'll take the blame."

Draco giggled and smiled at Isabella. "you have to admit they are sexy." he said happily.

"Okay," Isabella nodded blushing, "Absolutely I agree." She giggled before turning and rushing out into the hall for a little air until they came out. "Goodness," Grayson spoke up. "What did they do to you?"

Sirius chuckled. "I think she probably saw one of the boys with out their shirt on." he teased playfully.

Draco laughed and smiled to Harry. 'Definitely love these clothes."

Harry chuckled looping his arm through Draco's walking out into the hall cocking his head to the side at Isabella. "Is she okay?" He asked Sirius teasingly.

Sirius grinned as he raised an eyebrow at Harry. "I can see why she's so flabbergasted." he laughed giving Harry and Draco both a once over. "Nice look I want a new wardrobe too."

Grayson nodded. "But I can't say Samuel will like it." He chuckled. "But that's probably intentional isn't it?" He raised an eyebrow at Harry before stepping up next to them to escort them down to the stage.

Draco giggled and smiled to Harry. "Come on let's go see the grumpy old man." he said playfully.

"He's waiting for us in the front hall." Harry grinned in excitement he began to whistle with almost a skip in his step as he followed Isabella holding Draco's hand.

Draco smiled and kissed the back of Harry's hand, unable to stop himself. He really was in love with the boy, and it surprised him.

Harry grinned at him gesturing for Grayson and Sirius to get in front of them as they neared the entryway. Grayson rolled his eyes stepping forward to block them from Samuel's view.

Sirius chuckled as he did the same in front of Draco then shook his head. "Samuel is going to flip." he muttered. Draco grinned and slowly followed along.

Samuel paced the entry hall nervously stopping and looking up when he saw Grayson and Sirius, "Where are they?" He demanded before catching a glimpse of one. "Boys!" He scolded. "Come out here now."  
Harry winked at Draco stepping forward. "Afternoon Samuel." He grinned as the Regents jaw dropped in shock.

Draco giggled and followed slightly behind Harry. "Afternoon Samuel, I hope you've had a good day." he said softly.

"What are you two thinking?" Samuel asked still in shock trying to change the clothing unsuccessfully,  
"Sorry." Harry chuckled. "I had them made so they can't be altered with magic, and what's this oh no we don't have time to go change." He grinned deviously.

"We will talk about this later." Samuel huffed opening the front doors the crowd beginning to cheer as soon as they spotted them.

Draco giggled as he followed Harry, watching as Sirius flanked the right side. "I believe this is the best prank ever." he whispered.

"The most comfortable too." Harry chuckled still holding Draco's hand leading him up the steps of the stage behind Samuel who was still flustered over his Prince's last second wardrobe change.

"Good people," Samuel began stepping forward. "Let me begin by welcoming you and reminding you that by attending this conference you have entered into a binding contract." He looked around at them all. "You are legally and magically bound to only print about this event as it truthfully occurs." he warned.  
Harry squeezed Draco's hand looking out at the assembled media. "Love you." He murmured.

Draco smiled and kissed Harry's hand softly. "I love you too." he whispered.

Samuel continued speaking while several camera flashes went off to capture the affection between the two hooded figures on the stage.

"As you have probably already noticed I am not of this realm, I am Samuel, Regent for the Adrastos kingdom of elves." he gave a slight bow, "And while we are usually content to stay to ourselves in the instance of major events we do like to announce it to the rooftops, in this case we felt your kind should know that we have located our long lost Prince Adrastos," Samuel looked back at him with a small shake of his head. "He has been your hero for far longer than I have known him but already he is a great man and a great leader. Prince Harry Potter-Adrastos." he stepped back allowing Harry to drop his hood amongst gasps and photos he gestured for Draco to stay back for a moment stepping forward waiting for the crowd to calm a bit.

Draco silently stayed back, keeping his hood up knowing he would not be favored with the crowd.

Harry held out his hands shushing the crowd while camera flashes went off brightly. "Thank you all for coming." Harry spoke up. "I have indeed discovered a new heritage, but I've not forgotten the old. I have returned to this realm temporarily to finish school and to continue with doing my part to end the war." He explained to them all. "I have no intention of deserting you. However this only stands as long as you do not desert me. Too many times I've been thrown to the wolves when a stray rumor from a revenge bent reporter muddies up my name." He looked around at them all pointedly. "If I find myself backed into a corner again by the media I will return to my kingdom and you will feel the desertion I too have felt he warned before glancing back to Draco  
"I've also come up here today to announce my engagement to my mate and love of my life." He gestured for Draco to join him.

Draco slowly took his hood off and stepped forward, trying to ignore the gasps of shock amongst the reporters.

"Draco Malfoy was falsely accused of his role as a deatheater." Harry announced putting an arm around Draco's waist comfortingly. "He does not bare a mark and has not committed any other crimes, As my mate and intended he is under Elven protection and law." he made sure to warn. "Do you want to say anything?" He whispered to Draco.

Draco smiled weakly and quickly shook his head. "Nothing I say will make a difference to them." he whispered.

Harry kissed his cheek with a soft smile. "Thank you all again for joining us today." He bowed. "But we must be getting back to our studies."  
As he turned to lead Draco from the stage someone began to chant. "Harry and Draco Harry and Draco." before long half the crowd had joined in while others chose to boo.  
"at least some of them like us." Harry teased.

Draco smiled softly and kissed Harry's cheek. "only because you stuck up for me." he teased right back.

"I'll always stick up for you." Harry chuckled sighing when they made it back to the castle and Samuel grabbed his arm. "Sirius could you take Draco back to his room?" the regent requested sternly.

Sirius nodded and took Draco's arm to lead him away, only to have Draco pull away. "No the outfits were as much my idea as his." he snapped.

"Go on up to the room." Harry requested with a smile. "There's another pair of pants on the bathroom counter I want you to try on for me." He winked.

Draco smiled shyly then nodded his head and kissed Harry's cheek softly. "Be safe." he said quietly and allowed Sirius to lead him up to his room.

Harry followed Samuel like a lost puppy distracted by the thought of Draco in the pants he'd left out for him. When they reached Samuel's room Harry bit his lip. "Samuel before you scold me let me show you the benefits." He pleaded his case.

Samuel nodded. "Fine, impress me."

Harry nodded, "Well before when I wore the loose fitting pants and such they limited my movement." he explained. "But now," He pulled his sword swiftly spinning across the room launching into somersaults and flips with the blade in hand his clothing not inhibiting him at all.

Harry was finally dismissed from Samuel's office with permission to continue his wardrobe in the new fashion as well as tasked with designing similar for the royal guard and the elven hunters. He rushed up to his and Draco's new private suite, they'd gotten it upon their return as an engaged couple. He slipped silently in peeking into the bathroom with a low whistle at the leather pants skin tight against the blond The sides of the pants were attached only by leather string lacing them loosely together leaving little to the imagination.

Draco blushed darkly and smiled to Harry. "A little provocative but I like them. "he teased and wiggled his ass at harry again.

"Now that is what I call perfection." Harry purred walking into the bathroom picking Draco up onto the counter kissing him. "But only wear those for me." He warned.

Draco smiled softly and wrapped his legs around Harry's waist. "I only want you to see me in them." he said honestly.

"You make me lose my resolve." Harry pouted kissing Draco softly pulling him closer.

Draco smiled and kissed Harry's lips firmly. "I want to make you lose your resolve." he whispered.

Harry groaned. "You are so mean." He murmured nipping at Draco's neck. "Wedding night, special remember?"  
Draco sighed and nodded his head then pulled away. "Fine." he whined.

Harry almost lost his resolve again and quickly headed out into the living space moving the furniture back he pulled out his sword practicing with it, dancing around the living room spinning it into the air and catching it again.

Draco slipped into the door way and watched, not wanting to get hit but knowing Harry would never do that. He smiled softly as he watched, just loving the view of his mate in front of him. "Is that how you talked Samuel into liking the new clothes?" He questioned curiously.

"Yep." Harry laughed still not losing focus on the sharp sword flying through the air. "So how about we go out to dinner tonight?" he questioned catching the blade again by the tip between his fingers.

Draco smiled. "I'd like that. Can we eat something fruity?" he asked hopeful.

"you may have whatever you want." Harry promised putting the sword down before creating a lasso out of fire and caught Draco with it pulling him closer the flame cool to the touch.

Draco grinned and slowly allowed himself to be brought forward. "Well well well what have you caught?" he teased.

"A most gorgeous specimen." Harry chuckled reaching out to hug the blond when he was close enough. "What should we wear to dinner?"

Draco smiled and hugged Harry gently. "Our knew clothes with a shirt underneath the vest just to be a little classy."

"You are putting different pants on for that right?" Harry teased thinking about where to take Draco for dinner.

Draco pursed his lips then smirked and shook his head. "Nope. I want to keep teasing you." he said happily.

"Then we will not be going out to dinner." Harry grinned pulling Draco back onto the couch with him.  
Draco laughed and cuddled into harry happily. "Aw but you asked." he whined.

"Then you'll have to put your other pants on," Harry tickled Draco teasingly. "Then I figured out where I want to take you."

Draco sighed before going to change his pants and get dressed before returning to Harry.

"Hold on tight, we are going to travel with fire." The prince warned and wrapped his arms around Draco who hugged him back tightly keeping his face buried in Harry's chest.

"You can come out now love we are here." Harry chuckled less than a second later, they'd arrived in a dark alleyway in a section of muggle London.

"That was quick," Draco murmured staying close to his fiance. "Where are we?" he questioned.  
"The diner is just a few blocks away." Harry promised keeping Draco close feeling as if something were off he wished he'd brought one or two of the guard out with them but he didn't want to cause Draco to panic so he remained calm keeping him close as they walked to the diner in relative silence.

Once or twice throughout the meal Harry thought he saw Ronald Weasley across the street from them but kept passing it off as his paranoid nerves until the third time in which he saw the redhead right outside their window briefly before vanishing.

"Draco we need to go." Harry put down enough money to cover the bill plus a generous tip. He reached around touching the brand on his back speaking the distress word in elvish.  
"What's wrong?" Draco asked putting his cloak on quickly trusting Harry.  
"We are in danger here." Harry replied softly moving them away from the window waiting patiently for a few minutes he watched the windows as well as everyone in the diner suspiciously until Sirius and Grayson walked through the door.

"Grayson, What is my greatest accident turned accomplishment?" Harry tested the man quickly. He was answered with the correct response of "Fire Harry. What's wrong?"  
"Sirius, who did you take third year?" He demanded of his godfather.  
"Ron Weasley, I broke his leg." Sirius replied before reading the look on Harry's face and nodding his understanding.  
"I need you to get us back to Hogwarts and get Draco safely to our room." Harry began to dictate orders. "No arguments Draco." He raised his finger cutting the blonde off from refusing to leave him. "This is my battle to fight and I will fight it to the death." His eyes were the color of an ocean storm.

Sirius took Draco by the arm with a slight bow to his prince while Grayson bowed low, "I could accompany you M'lord" He offered. "I would of course leave the fight to you and remain in the shadows."

"Thank you Grayson." Harry smiled. "But no, if I have not returned in an hour look for my signal."  
Draco looked at him with a scared deer in the headlights expression, "What do you mean if you don't return? What signal?"  
Harry looked around the restaurant suddenly aware of the looks they were getting from the few patrons sitting around and the waitress, with a flick of his wrist he had obliviated them before he gestured to the other three to sit down.  
Sirius made it so their conversation could not be overheard and anyone looking at them would see nothing more than a group of people eating dinner. "If something happens and he doesn't come back after his designated time a light only visible to the elves will appear in the sky above his location allowing us to find him." Sirius explained.  
"That still doesn't help much." Draco interjected. "He could be anywhere a light won't do much good if you're thousands of miles away."

Harry smiled reaching over to pat Draco's cheek. "That's why Samuel and Grayson know where I will be." He promised. "Don't worry, it's Weasel I'll be back." He nodded giving Draco a quick kiss before heading out the door leading Ron away from the restaurant before vanishing in a burst of flames he arrived in the forest where he'd rescued Draco from the deatheaters and leaned casually back against a tree waiting patiently. He knew now that there was a tracking spell on him somewhere, somehow and it would only be a matter of time before his former best friend found him.

He only needed to wait a few moments before the sound of crunching leaves alerted Harry to someone else in the woods and just as the first few streams of light shot through the forest at him he pulled his sword reflecting them back at the caster. One of them a cutting hex caught Ron in the elbow as he tried to hide behind a tree.

The red head stepped angrily out into plain view but Harry knew he still had the advantage, it was dark and he could see better than Ron could.

"Give it up Weasley." Harry warned his voice ringing out through the woods at the same time as he cast his senses out to make sure Ron was alone. "You're marked I have the right to kill you on sight, make it easier on yourself and back down."  
"You can't tell me what to do anymore!" Ron spat his whole body shaking in anger. "I'm not your puppet on a string anymore golden boy," He mocked.  
"I never told you what to do." Harry replied keeping his distance knowing what a hothead the teen could be. "You were never a puppet not my puppet anyway, if anyone kept you on a string it was yourself."

"That's bullshit and you know it!" Ron screamed firing a few more sporadic spells which Harry easily dodged. "It was always all about you wasn't it? Had to have the spotlight and it wasn't good enough to be the chosen one you had to be Prince of the bloody elves too didn't you?!"

Harry's temper began to flare up at the accusations. "You think I asked for any of this?" He asked his tone deathly quiet. "To have my parents killed, to be worshiped one minute and spit on the next?" Without realizing it Harry had begun to move silently forward.  
"Are you kidding me?" Ron scoffed. "You beg for it, the publicity, the notoriety, the worship. All of it." 

Forgetting all about his wand, his magic and his abilities Harry swung out a fist punching Ron in the nose with enough force to knock him back off of his feet. "You are jealous because you are nothing and you will never be anything." He shook his head, "Your brothers have all made something of themselves haven't they? Bill and Charlie moved on to be successful, Percy got into the Ministry, Even Fred and George, the black sheep of the family. Even they have a good running business." Harry took a few steps back as the blood rushed down Ron's face.

"Harry Potter's bloody best friend is all I have ever had!" Ron snapped firing at Harry with a silent cutting curse that hit Harry's shoulder with a weak effect.

Harry staggered back a step grabbing his shoulder while mumbling something about 'bloody cutting curse' while Ron got to his feet still holding out his wand shaking with anger. "But no more, tonight when I take you to my master I will be revered above all. Everyone will know my name." He sneered pulling his wand back to strike again but before he could Harry used his manipulation of wind to pick the red head up and throw him into the air and back against a tree with a loud thud before releasing him.

Ron fell to the forest floor with a crack as he landed on his wand snapping it in half. Harry leaned back against the tree whistling while he waited for Ron to catch his breath and get back to his feet. "Oh sorry I don't have any spello tape on me." He mocked when Ron finally stood holding his snapped wand in hand. "Guess you won't be taking me to meet your lord after all eh?"

With a roar of rage Ron rushed forward tackling Harry about the waist knocking him onto the ground punching him anywhere he could reach fighting in a blind fury. It took Harry a moment to process what was happening but as soon as the shock wore off he reversed the situation using his feet to kick Ron off of him into the dirt before kneeling on the redheads chest getting in a few punches before picking him up by his shirt collar pinning him up against a tree kneeing him in the groin.  
"Are you done now?" He asked spraying blood from his busted lip as he spoke.  
Ron's response was to spit in his face struggling to get away or at least get in another punch. With a growl Harry headbutted him hard enough to see stars himself and hard enough to put Ron out cold on the forest floor.  
With a rope conjured out of fire Harry bound the unconscious teen checking his arm long enough to scowl at the fairly fresh dark mark before slouching against a tree. Physical fights weren't something he'd been trained to stand up to very well to begin with and to know what his best friend had become and what he had genuinely thought all along, it drained the young elf emotionally more than anything.

After Harry's hour had passed Grayson went to Harry and Draco's rooms where Sirius had been sitting with Draco just to keep him company until Harry returned. "It's time Sirius." Grayson announced quietly poking his head in the door.

Sirius stared worried and stood up then looked to Draco. "It will be okay." he promised softly.

Draco nodded and hugged his knees close against him, worried for his fiance.

Harry hadn't even noticed his beacon to alert his guard until he heard footsteps in the forest. Well one set anyway Sirius sounded like a wounded animal tromping through the trees, he could barely hear the elf who accompanied his godfather.  
"I'm over here." He called out his voice seeming to echo through the trees.

Sirius quickly ran through the trees to where his godson was then quickly pulled him into a hug. "Are you hurt? where are you bleeding? Is he dead?" he asked worried.

Harry winced with a small wave at Grayson as he appeared behind Sirius, "Well I'm sure my face is a mess." He chuckled lowly already feeling the bruising and swelling though he was fairly certain the bleeding had stopped mostly he could still feel it soaking the shoulder of his shirt. "My shoulder is bleeding and no he is not dead though I probably should have killed him. He's marked."

Sirius stared at him then sighed and shook his head. 'How could he have fallen so far so fast?" he asked disappointed.

"Jealousy." Harry replied with a bit of a wince as he stood up using Sirius for support. "He was tired of living in my shadow."  
Grayson sighed collecting Ron from the ground throwing him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes not showing any care.

Sirius gently put his arm around Harry. "Let's get you home to Draco, he's worried sick." he said softly.

"Grayson, take him to Samuel for now." Harry instructed referring to Ron. "Sirius can you apparate us back? I don't think I can do it."

Sirius nodded and pulled harry close, not wanting to splinch him. "I can make it." He promised then apparated them to the castle gates.

Harry let go of his godfather as soon as they were on solid ground again taking a weak step forward. "Thank you Siri." He smiled causing his lip to crack open and bleed again he wiped it on his sleeve not caring. "I'll get back from here, go get some rest yourself."

Sirius nodded and stared worried. 'Are you sure it's okay?" he asked softly.

"I'll be fine Siri, I promise." Harry gave him a hug before limping his way up to the castle and to his room slipping into the sitting area. "Draco love?" He called sinking down onto the couch leaning his head back against the cool leather closing his eyes.

Draco quickly ran out from the window and stared happily. "Harry! Are you alright? Is that freak dead?" he asked hopeful while grabbing his wand and starting to run diagnostics.

"Please don't use that word." Harry requested softly opening his eyes the best he could, both were swollen and blackened. "You won't find any spell damage other than on my arm, we did it the old fashioned way and used our fists to beat the hell out of each other."

Draco nodded and gently kissed Harry's forehead. "Want me to heal you the new way or the old fashioned way?" he asked softly.

"I don't know, What's the difference?" Harry questioned leaning up with a hiss of pain as he pulled off his vest and peeling the shirt off of the gashes in his arm still slowly oozing blood.

Draco stared worried and quickly started casting healing spells on his arm. "You should have told me its this bad." he said worried.

"Didn't know that it was." Harry replied watching Draco heal him with a loving smile. "Have I told you today that I love you?" he asked softly.

Draco smiled and kissed Harry's lips softly. 'I love you too." he said then cast a quick spell on his eyes to heal them.  
"Still want me to release you at the end of the school year?" Harry asked teasingly pulling Draco down to straddle his lap.

Draco shook his head and kissed Harry's eyelids. "Not a chance." he teased softly.

"So about our wedding..." Harry began before trailing off with a grin.

Draco frowned and stared at him nervously. "Yes?" he asked softly.

"We need to set a date I believe." Harry chuckled kissing the tip of Draco's nose. "I'm anxious to call you my husband."

Draco smiled softly and kissed Harry's lips. "Can we do something this summer?" he asked softly. "A few days before when I accepted you?"

"Cutting things a little close aren't we?" Harry chuckled. "You do remember what happens if we don't complete the bond within a year right?" he nuzzled his nose into Draco's neck.

Draco nodded and cuddled close. "we could do it the first month out of school instead." he offered.

"We could do that..." Harry murmured kissing along Draco's jaw before capturing his lips a bit rougher than usual.

Draco kissed back with a soft moan and pushed against Harry softly.

Harry lifted Draco by his hips standing up he carried him to the bed .laying the blond down before joining him kissing every piece of exposed skin he could find from his forehead to his ears and down to his shirt collar. "You are so beautifully amazing." He murmured softly.

Draco moaned softly a bit surprised but laid back and closed his eyes, enjoying it. "I love you." he whispered.

"You know," Harry bit his lip. "We could wait and have our wedding on the anniversary of when you accepted me." He suggested with a mischievous smirk.

Draco looked to Harry and bit his lip. "But won't that be cutting it too close?" he asked softly.

"I was thinking we move up the bond completion a bit." Harry raised an eyebrow. "Then we can have the wedding in our kingdom."

Draco frowned confused. "But for the bond completion we have to have sex don't we? Doesn't that effect your whole, Special Wedding Night thing?" he asked softly.

"I think our wedding night will be special regardless don't you?" Harry asked. "Unless of course you are wanting to wait now." He teased acting like he was going to move off of the bed.

Draco growled and quickly grabbed Harry's hand, pulling him down into a deep, needy kiss. "Don't you dare say psych on this." he warned.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Harry pulling the velvet rope tying up the hangings for the bed. "Wouldn't dream of it."


End file.
